A Goddess Adventure
by rollingbell
Summary: A story about a girl who travels to Agrabah only to find new friendships, hardships and a way to deal with her new life while hiding her secrets from her current situation. Follows through the movies and the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten! REWRITTEN**

**Beta Reader is Crystal-of-ix she is on deviantart. **

**I only own the plot and oc's **

**Chapter 1**

A morning breeze blew through the window of a young woman's room, causing the young woman to awaken from her slumber. She opened her eyes, the morning light touching her flowing white hair as she sat up.

"It's so bright..." she thought to herself as she turned around to get out of her bed. "The sunlight feels so soft today. It's so graceful… I only wish that this sun wouldn't go down. I wish to stay in the light."

Her crystal blue eyes lit up at the sight of the soft sunlight entering her room through her window. The young lady slowly got up from her silk seamed bed and made her way towards her dusty old mirror. Her reflection was the same as always was each morning. This never stopped her from wondering if she would ever change though.

Ignoring her thoughts for a moment, she quickly changed into her normal form of clothing, a light cyan dress with silver bows which were wrapped around and tied at the back. The young women then picked up a hand-me-down blue ribbon given to her by her grandmother. The young women stared down at the translucent blue ribbon in her hands and then she began to tie it around her eyes.

"Grandmother makes me wear the strangest things. I wonder when I'll be allowed to stop wearing this in public."

Ignoring her thoughts again, the young women wandered downstairs.

"I swear you have to tell her one day mother …"

Lila hid behind the door, listening in on them. They always seemed to talk just about her and some strange power. Lila never brought it up though, but she wondered what this power grandmother had been telling her about since she was a child was. Her mother never said anything mainly because Lila knew her mother never really loved her. This was because of what had happened to her father.

"I shall tell her in good time my dear, do not worry," her grandmother replied. "Lila shall know soon enough of what she can do."

"We'll know soon enough. I swear I keep seeing that light before I go to bed."

"G…Good morning mother… Grandmother." Lila entered the room and bowed to them both. She held onto the door handle, looking in their general direction.

"Ah Lila good morning," her grandmother smiled. Lila returned it. "I'm sure you had a nice sleep?"

"Yes grandmother… I'm ready to go with you."

She picked up her shopping basket off the shelf. She beamed; she loved going on shopping trips with her grandmother. She could talk about almost anything while she was with her.

"Oh yes, we must leave." Her grandmother walked slowly out the front door and Lila followed her.

The London streets were always packed. It was always busy at any time of day or night. Lila always enjoyed watching people, mostly families pass by her… It reminded her of when her father was alive and her family was happy… Lila knew that wasn't going to happen again.

" Lila, would you like to take a different route today? " her grandmother asked. Lila had always liked the feel of change; it showed in her face and her grandmother noticed this. Lila looked toward her grandmother and simply nodded. She took her grandmother's hand and they walked down a route filled with gardens. Lila look upon the many different flowers, some of which she hadn't seen before.

"This route is beautiful grandmother."

Her grandmother simply smiled at her reply.

"I brought you here because I must tell you something very important," her grandmother said in a serious tone. Lila never knew that she could sound that serious. "This news will change your life.

"Lila you have a power, a power that only our family can control. This power was passed down to you by your father." Her grandmother shook in fear of Lila, holding her hand. Lila was confused. "Lila, I know you've heard your mother's with me, but do not worry, your mother doesn't know. She doesn't hold the power that you and I hold. Lila you mustn't let anyone use your powers for evil. You are still young and do not understand, but there is a time where one being will understand. They will help you understand this power and control it, do you understand?"

"But grandmother why cannot you tell me?" Lila said, nodding. "Aren't you are old and wise?"

Her grandmother shook her head. "No, because my wisdom is getting as old as I am. Given my age, I can only remember the important things which I must tell you now."

Her grandmother let go of her hand and walked back a step.

"Your mother told me to take you here before I send you off. She also told me she does love you. She was an idiot of a woman making you think she didn't love you Lila." Her grandmother waved her hand across Lila's body. Small balls of light showed up around the young woman.

"Wait grandmother! Where are you sending me? Why do I have to leave grandmother.…?"  
Lila tried to walk but she was stuck in place. She started crying out of fear.

"Grandmother please tell me!" Lila pleaded.

"There's a powerful man here. I don't want him to find you and use you for your power. I will use my last breath to send you where you are most safe. RememberLila: don't take off that ribbon until you find someone you can trust with your secret."

With that, all Lila saw was white.

*************************

Lila slowly opened her eyes. Her ribbon was in her hands and her dress was covered in sand. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in an abandoned building with small pots that were cracked and unused. There was a doorway leading to the outside, but before she could leave she noticed something shiny at her feet. Looking closer, she realized they were seven gold coins. She gathered them up and placed them in her pocket. Lila put her ribbon on even though she didn't know where she was. She still followed her grandmother's rules.

She slowly walked out of the building. When she looked back she could see the building had not been cared for and could cave in on itself at any minute. Lila wandered into the street, looking up at the buildings. They looked like they were made of sand or some sort of brick but she wasn't sure. Lila turned a corner and wandered into a marketplace. Her eyes lit up at the many different items they were selling. Lila looked into her pocket at the small amount of money she had and then at the locals. She realized they were Arabian.

Lila walked a little ways before accidentally walking into an old man selling some clothes. He mainly sold robes, which Lila took more of an interest in.

"I see you like the robes. Which one are you hoping to buy?" asked he old man. "Not from around here? I'll help you out."

The old man picked up a sliver robe with cyan lining across the ends of the sleeves.

"This should suit you just nicely. Now does a pretty lady like you have two gold coins?" he asked her. Lila looked at the old man and nodded. She retrieved two coins and gave it to the shop keeper.

Lila put on her new robe. Her new clothes suited her and her hair very well. She turned back to the old man.

"Thank you sir for picking this out for me but may I ask one simple question?"she asked. "What is this town called?"

"Young lady this is not a town; this is a city," the man said, surprised. "I was right, you aren't from around here… Well this is Agrabah, the greatest city in the seven deserts."

Lila looked up into the sky. "Agrabah… "

"Now if you want help fitting in ask a boy by the name of Aladdin. He'll help you out. Oh there he is now with that woman over there."

He pointed at a young boy with a monkey on his shoulder that was helping a young lady.

Lila nodded at him, thanked the old man and slowly began to walk up to the boy.

"Maybe this boy will help me with my powers or at least help me find the one who will," she thought to herself.

**Review and rate**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1708

Lila quickly made her way toward the boy named Aladdin who was having trouble with one of the merchant " you know this girl? " the merchant pointed at the lady in a brown robe Lila could tell why Aladdin was helping her she liked her, " Sadly yes she's a little crazy " Aladdin said making the crazy remark but the merchant didn't care either way Lila could sense anger and greed from the merchant " I... I have to help them .. But how " Lila thought to herself then she realized when she looked down into her hand " Oh yes that's right I could help and I should ".

The merchant grabbed Aladdin by the vest he gazed at him angrily " She still has to pay and if you don't pay I'll have your head! " the merchant said angrily, without thinking Lila quickly ran in between them " Take my money just please! Just.. .. Stop fighting.. " Lila made the merchant take her money. Aladdin patted Lila's shoulder " Thank you for saving us, do you want to come with me and Abu? We're going to be showing her around Agrabah " Aladdin pointed at the young women who was currently asking sure Abu didn't steal anything, Lila nodded at Aladdin offer " I would love to its better than being on the streets alone " Aladdin gave her a gentle smile before returning to the girl " Come on lets go ".

With that Aladdin guided Lila and the girl towards his home, Lila took off her hood so she could follow up to where Aladdin was taking them Lila was helped by the Younger women who now had taken off her hood as well she was beautiful young women with black hair and almost a princess feel to her, Lila bowed her head " Thank you " the young women simply smiled at her " No thank you if it weren't for you I don't know what would of happened to me and .. him" she nodded her head towards Aladdin who was getting a blank for them to walk across. "

Oh we'll my father always said Its good to help others out when there in trouble also I didn't like the way that merchant was treating you two and no one was helping so I .. I went with what was right " Lila said with a smile. The young women looked at the blank and smirked with that she grabbed a pole Aladdin used to jump across " I'm a quick leaner " she said with a sly smile. Lila on the other hand was too scared to use the pole so she started to walk across the plank very slowly surely enough she got across fine Aladdin patted her shoulder " You did it! " Lila simply smiled. Lila climbed up to the door way Lila could only see darkness inside the home which made her feel alone, Lila had always hated anything dark, even night time she hated it always gave her that alone feeling, Lila shook her head and followed Aladdin in he was holding the young women hand so she couldn't knock her head. Lila sat down with Abu while Aladdin sat down with the young women they were talking about the palace and what Aladdin was dreaming off, Lila noticed that the young women felt sad when Aladdin was talking so highly of palace.

"I just wish I didn't have to steal for bread " Aladdin said holding his apple in his head, he was playing around with it Abu was eyeing his and the young woman's. Lila gave her Apple Aladdin gave her to Abu " Here your hungry you can have my apple " she gave Abu the Apple and he jumped with joy. Lila smiled at him she just looked up to Aladdin and the young women they were about to kiss, Lila heard a running sound coming from the doorway she quickly stood up and saw some large men coming towards them " THERE YOU ARE! " the larger man pointed at Aladdin and the young women, they both stood up as quickly as Lila.

" There after me! ! There after you! " they both pointed at each other Aladdin was trying to think of a plan then he turned towards Lila and the young women " Do you two trust me? " He had both on his hands held out Abu quickly climbed on his shoulder like he knew what he was going to do Lila didn't know yet if she did trust Aladdin but in this situation she held his hand and so did the young women " Then jump! " Aladdin jumped and pulled them with him. Lila could only feel that she was feeling and she felt something in side of her grow before they hit the ground she saw white feathers around her she back and for a slit second before she landed on her back. She felt sand again once she had landed but before she could even think then something grabbing her she looked up to see a large man holding onto her " Ha looks like the street rat gained some street mouse's Ha-ha " All the men Laughed.

Lila looked around frantically to see where Aladdin went she saw him being held by two larger men while the leader knocked down the young women, she quickly got up again " Unhand them by order of the princess " she placed her hand on her hips waiting for them to do as she says. The men quickly realized who she was and made Lila and Aladdin bow to her, Lila heard Aladdin say the princess a lot under his breath. " I'm sorry princess Jasmine but my orders come from Jafar you will have to take it up with him " he walked away from the princess dragging away Aladdin and Lila. They were taken to the palace dungeon they were locked up against the wall Lila had her hood on once again, Aladdin was placed next to her he was talking to him about the princess " Ah she was the princess I must of sounded so stupid to her! " Aladdin said in a frustration tone.

Lila looked around the dungeon once again she was in a dark place not as dark as Aladdin home was there may of been a slight of light but she know she needed to get away from this place. Lila turned to calm herself down at least an enough for her to sleep she didn't know how long she be in here. Until she heard a sound coming from above her she looked up quickly to see one window with only a little ray of sunlight coming down but failing slightly to get to her because it was so dark. Aladdin looks at Lila and noticed her ribbon across her eyes " I never got your name " Aladdin asked, Lila looked toward Aladdin " My apologies I should of told you before .. My name is Lila and I know who you are your Aladdin than old merchant told me about you and I'm glad I've met you " Lila replayed, Aladdin smiled at her " I have one more question, can you see or are you blind? ".

Lila giggled " You are talking about my ribbon yes .. I am not blind but I can see through my ribbon .. My grandmother gave it to me when I was a young girl " she gave a sense of sadness on her last speech, she couldn't believe she had lost her grandmother and her home and now she's was in a new world .. She gazed up at the window again. With a slight blink of an eye she saw Abu climb down from the window down to them.

" Abu I'm glad you're here come get us out of these things " Aladdin asked Abu instead he went towards Lila and Picked at her lock first he was muttering about the princess to Aladdin " I know Abu I won't be seeing her again she's a princess .. Only a prince can marry the princess ". Abu unlocked Lila and she was free again she jumped up and danced around " Thank you Abu.. I hate being trapped in dark places do you think we can get out of here? " she asked Aladdin who was just unlocked himself.

" I don't know I've never been here before .. I'm a fool " Aladdin looked down. Lila held his hands " I saw a spark between you two she loves you back you're not a fool Aladdin " Lila said smiling. " Your only a fool if you give up, boy " said alone voice Aladdin and Lila looked toward where it was coming from they saw a short old Beady man walking out of the shadows, Lila sensed something strange about him something bad but she wasn't so sure herself.

" Who are you? " Aladdin asked. " Just a prisoner like yourself but perhaps we can be more? " he chuckled to himself examining both Aladdin and Lila. " What do you mean? " Lila ask cursorily. The old man walked up to them once more " There is a cave of wonders more than you can dream off and with you two young ones I can get what I dream off and of course what you also wish for ".

" What does have to do with us? " Aladdin asked seriously, The old man pulled out a handful of rubies " This will impress your princess haven't you heard the golden rule, whoever has the gold makes the rules " he gave a wide grin. Aladdin looked at Lila " Well ok you have a deal right Lila? " he looked at Lila, Lila didn't want to nod but she knew she had too. " Yes I agree also... But how do we escape from this dungeon? " she simply asked back. The old man walked over to an old piece of wall that looked different to the whole room " Things aren't always what they seem " he pushed into the wall and it showed a secret passage way.

They all climbed through the passage way making it to the outside they climbed onto the horses which were waiting outside the city. " Boy you must guide my horse through the storm your lady friend may have the other horse " The old man climbed onto his horse. Aladdin helped Lila onto her horse " You know how to ride a horse? " Aladdin asked Lila, she nodded " My father taught me how to ride one when I was young " Aladdin smiled at her. The old man waved his hand at the two of them " We must leave now before the storm picks up again ".

They travel for some hours " So what are we searching for? " Aladdin asked the old man " There is a lamp which I wanted for years which is right here " he smirked while a huge tigers head appeared out of the sand. Lila climbed off her horse and walked next to Aladdin, Abu climbed out of Aladdin shirt. " L.. Let's do this Aladdin ".


	3. Chapter 3

**I have changed a lot in this**

**I only own the plot which changes, Lila and Minerva, Sophia, Flare and the other ocs **

**I don't own Aladdin at all **

**Enjoy the change **

Chapter 3

1708

The cave of wonders started to stare at both Aladdin and Lila it paid no attention to Abu or the old strange man behind them.

" Who dares disturbs my slumber? " it spoke.

Aladdin looked at Lila who was nervous, " It is I Aladdin ".

" And.. It is I ... Lila " Lila was starting to get nervous, Aladdin turned to her and took her hand. " Don't worry Lila I'm sure we'll find the Lamp and get our reward "this gave Lila some confidence. The caves eyes narrowed upon Aladdin and Lila " Proceed Touch NOTHING! but the lamp " the caves mouth opened wide for the Aladdin and Lila to walk into.

" Remember! You two first fetch me the lamp then you shall have your reward " the old man shouted, Aladdin and Lila walked down into the cave a long dark stair way was awaiting them and would guide them to the main area of the cave, Lila still held her hand with Aladdin's " It's so dark .. " Lila said quietly. Aladdin looked behind him " You really don't like the dark do you? " Abu climbed onto Lila shoulder to keep her calm.

" .. Yes indeed I've always loved the morning, I have a slight fear of the dark ... That's because of my mother leaving me alone all the time when I was young my mother didn't really like me after my father died " Lila was always used to telling about her mother. Lila saw an golden light through a door way which was right at the bottom of the stairs. Before Aladdin could saw anything Lila ran past him toward the door " Lila not so fast! " Aladdin shouted behind her as he ran after her

" Oh my god.. " Lila put her hands over her mouth Aladdin came rushing in after her " Lila what is it .. Well would you at that .. ".

Mountains of gold, jewels and gems was the first thing their eyes both landed on, " Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan " Aladdin would dream of having to impress the princess with this much riches in front on him but his mind was set on one thing and that's getting the lamp.

" .. Mm reminds me of the Antique shop in my street I bet the shop keeper would love this chance to get this much riches in his shop " Lila smiled to herself, " Antique shop? " Aladdin asked Lila turned to Aladdin and Smiled " Its where a person sells really old stuff I found it really interesting my father took me there once as a child Lila looked at a sapphire which looked like the jewel her father gave her, when she looked more into the sapphire she swear she saw her 6 year old self with her father " Father..." Lila's thoughts wondered as she thought about him for a moment, she had almost forgotten that he had disappeared from her at a young age Lila started to space out for a moment before Aladdin put his hand on her shoulder " Lila? " Lila turned her head to him.

" You spaced out for a bit " Aladdin said concerned he guided her through the path, Abu at this point was screeching at Aladdin and pointing at a carpet rolled up on a pile of gold " Abu we don't have time for this let's go " Aladdin walked on. Lila looked at the carpet cursorily " T_here something strange about that Carpet_ " Lila thought.

Lila walked on and felt something move behind her before she could look Abu screeched again his hat was gone and in the tassel of the carpet, the carpet was stood up on where it's feet would be if it had feet and holding Abu hat, Abu climbed upon Aladdin head and pointed at the carpet

It quickly flew behind a pile a gold and poked its 'head' out. Aladdin looked at it in amazement " A magic carpet .. No wait come out we won't hurt you .. Come on "Aladdin waved his hand at it until it slowly walked out it dusted Abu hand and gave it back to him Abu snatched it back and climbed quickly on Aladdin shoulder.

Carpet turned away like he wasn't wanted by Abu, Lila ran over to it and hugged it " I'm sorry about Abu he can get like that but we would like you to help us " the carpet turned around to Lila and pointed at himself. Lila nodded at him, Aladdin walked over to Carpet " See we're searching for this lamp? " Carpet flew around Aladdin and pointed at a large open doorway and flew towards it " I think he knows the way! Come on! " Aladdin quickly ran to where carpet was pointing too.

Aladdin and Lila walked into a large cave like there was a large stair way right in the middle of the cave it was surrounded by calm water and a large golden money holding a red ruby. Aladdin turned to Abu " Stay here I'll get the lamp " Abu grumbled at Aladdin and crossed his arms. Aladdin jumped across the stones to get to the large stone stairs and started to climb it when he finally reached the top he held the Lamp in his hands.

Lila was playing around with Carpet and Abu but at that point Abu was going towards the large ruby before they could stop him he grabbed it, the cave let out a roar " Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure! You will never see the light of day AGAIN! " the cave started to shake and causing rocks to falls down Carpet quickly got Lila on him and flew towards Aladdin, he jumped abroad onto him. Abu was on one of the rocks where the water was meant to be was now turning into lava and exploding the rocks around Abu, Aladdin guided Carpet to Abu he grabbed him before the lava got him.

Carpet flew all through the cave looking for an exit, rocks was falling all around them even the lava was trying to shoot at them. Aladdin saw the exit out of the cave, the old man was holding his hand out " Give me the lamp! " he demanded, Aladdin had his hand on the rocks trying to climb out, " Give me your hand! " he shouted, the old man started to turn against him, Lila was still on carpet watching the cave falling to bits all around them.

Aladdin held out the lamp for him, the old man quickly grabbed it " Its mine! Finally " The old man shouted, Aladdin was trying to reach for his hand " Please give me your hand " the old turned to him Lila sensed that evil again she saw something glimmer in the moonlight " Aladdin watch out he has a knife! " before Aladdin could see the man was about to stab him but Abu came out of nowhere and bit his arm " Ow! " he threw Abu into Aladdin causing him to fall.

" Carpet save them! " Lila pleaded with that Carpet flew down towards Aladdin but got hit by a falling rock, Lila grabbed onto Aladdin hand and pulled him onto Carpet she knew the rock was making them fall faster and Aladdin was knocked out cold. Lila closed her eyes waiting to hit the cold hard floor but that feeling never came instead Lila opened her eyes to see a beautiful lady in front of her just smiling before Lila could speak they landed gently on the floor as the cave around them became dark.

Lila kept a keen eye on the women as she started to heal Aladdin's wounds " I guess you're wondering how I'm doing this " the women spoke as she walked over to Lila " You don't know me do you, so she has brain washed you… "The women muttered "Who are you.. I mean what you talking about? " Lila asked.

The women crossed her arms, she had bright long amber hair which slightly glowed white on her pale skin, she was also wearing a long slightly orange to gold dress which matched her hair in the middle of her forehead was a ruby which matched her eyes. " I am Minerva, Goddess of Jupiter and you are Lila Goddess of Earth but I guess you don't know that since your grandmother made you live through a lie ".

Lila was confused at Minerva words " Wait Goddess! I'm a .. you're a .. I'm a .. " Lila was lost for words " Its ok dear take your time .. but I never imagined that she would make you this age normally in the past you are at least 25 in human years .. what age are you now? " she asked Lila looked up at her and thought for a moment " Human years? " she questioned.

" Yes human years you're not human you're a goddess you age differently to them you age with the earth sometimes but depends on how it goes for your planet " Minerva explained " In human years I am 43 " Lila thought for a moment before answering " In this form I.. am 18 " Minerva eyes wondered " 18 that's not good .. I could fix that for you.. you'd be able to do more things if you were your real age " .

Lila looked at Minerva " If you do this will I be able to understand what my grandmother has what you say done to me and what she is really like because in this life she has set she taught me things like a real grandmother but she was caring but my mother-".

" Mother? " Minerva Questioned " Yes Mother I have a mother right? " Lila questioned Minerva shook her head " No you've never had a mother only a grandmother and Father, your father send me here to turn you back into your real age " Lila stepped forward " Wait! My father so his alive? " Lila questioned.

" Of course his alive he can't die his a god, what has she done? " Minerva wondered off from Lila " What's my grandmother really like? " Lila asked " She's horrible, she always wants her own way in the world so when you came along she must of done something to your birth of being an goddess which has only happened once before with another but his too unstable to fix .. I won't go into it … for now " Minerva put her hands on Lila's shoulders as they both started to glow.

In an instant Lila's body started glowing with memories, memoires of what she is and what her grandmother has done " Sophia.. that's her name the one who ruined me " Lila started to mutter as she aged back into shape, she was a little bit taller but the only thing that changed was her dress which glowed like the night sky matching the sky's state of time. Minerva removed her hands from Lila as she stared at her " Much better and I see Flare laid a helping hand to " Minerva smiled.

" Yes Flare does have her way with Fashion … " Lila's eyes gazed past Minerva and fell onto Aladdin " Why was I sent to this world.. I mean State of era? " Lila questioned " Oh Sophia was originally going to send to Pluto but your Father stopped her powers in time and send you here " Minerva explained.

" He wants you to learn more about the humans since you haven't really interacted with them properly ".

" I see … well then I better try and find out what that Jafar was up to and why he wanted this lamp " Lila pulled the lamp from her dress but also pulled out the ribbon which Sophia gave her " Stupid thing " Lila threw it away without a second thought " The lamp seems to have some power to it " Minerva said as she stared down " I think it's meant for him " Lila said pointing to Aladdin.

Lila wondered over to Aladdin and set the lamp on him " His going to wake up soon I know it .. I can't stay here for when he wakes up though it doesn't seem right to me " Lila muttered " What will you do? " Minerva asked Lila looked up at the ceiling of the cave " First escape which is easy to do, go to Agrabah and spy on Jafar if I have to I'll get his bird involved with my plan " Lila explained.

" Mmm well if you need help call upon me " Minerva said as she started to create a portal back to her planet " Yes I promise I will if I need it .. thank you though for helping back into my normal state I'll remember it for later " Lila said smiling back and watching Minerva disappear.

As soon as she left Lila looked down at Aladdin " I'm sorry Aladdin for doing this but your story is different to mine " as soon as Lila spoke she transported herself in front of the place gates.  
As soon as Lila left Aladdin woke up with Abu and Carpet " Where is she?! Lila?! " Aladdin franticly started to run around the cave looking for her, Abu at this moment found the ribbon and jumped on Aladdin shoulder " Her ribbon .. where did she go?.. " Aladdin said looking up at the cave before looking down at the lamp which he forgot was in his hands " Oh but Lila had this so what " Carpet flew next to him trying to tell him to rub the lamp as Aladdin looked at it he started to rub it.

Back at the Palace Lila watched Aladdin for a while through the portal which was still a little bit open she sighed as she closed the portal before entering the palace gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Lila left Aladdin in a cave **

**Now what will she do next?! **

**Oh to those who wonder why I changed the story is because every story that has a oc in the story now has always followed Aladdin throughout I wanted to change that and this is why it's this way. **

**I only own Lila and the changes to the story. **

Chapter 4

Lila gazed her eyes up at the place doors which led to the throne room, the first thing that came across her mind was how she was going to get in she didn't honestly want to use her powers that would make people question her even further, her eyes trailed off to see that the sides of the palace had to led to the back of the palace maybe in fact to the garden it would be hard to stay from out of sight since she had escaped from the night era that Aladdin.

" _I can't let myself worry over him his fine he has Abu, Carpet and that lamp … His going to be fine I can't check on him again I have to keep moving forward_ " Lila thought to herself.

Lila started to walk into the garden which was much larger than she thought it would be, as Lila strolled through the Garden reaching the back entrance of the palace she stopped in her tracks as she could hear voices of the guards, she quickly hid behind a tree making sure not to be spotting "What do you mean his gone? " One guard asked the lead head guard, Lila quickly looked out and recognized the head guard "_Rasoul .. That was his name_ " Lila told herself.

" I checked on the two this morning! And they were both gone! I had the street rat in my hands and he escaped! " Rasoul explained " Tough luck Rasoul " The other guard said patting him on the back as they strolled back into the door way.

Lila quickly moved from the tree to near the foundation but she stopped as she gazed up to see Jasmine sitting on the foundation edge, she was highly upset about what she thought Jafar had done to Aladdin. Lila watched Jasmine for a while gathering up her thoughts before walking over to her " Excuse me Princess? " Lila softly asked waiting for her to turn around to see her which did not happen.

Lila sighed softly before she heard footsteps behind her, Lila quickly ran and hid herself again by a tree, she turned herself to see a very short, chubby man with a white bread " Jasmine! Dear here you are you, you ran off again I thought we agreed that you would give Jafar a change " the Man said as he tried to run up to his daughter " _Must be the Sultan_ " Lila thought.

Lila watched the two talk for a while before looking up to where the balcony to the throne room led where she saw a very tall man who was very well dressed glaring down at Jasmine and the Sultan " _That must be Jafar_ " Lila thought. " I tried Father but his .. he doesn't understand! He'll ever understand I don't understand what you see in him that you trust him so much I.. Can't you find someone new " Jasmine asked before standing up " His one my trusted Vizier-".

" His your only Vizier Father! For me can't you get another or someone for me I know you want me to rule I understand that I'm not a child anymore! " Jasmine exclaimed as she started to walk away from her father. Lila looked out from the tree then sighed " I can use this.. " Lila said to herself as she started to wonder over to the Sultan who was watching his Daughter walk away

" Excuse me I couldn't help but listen to you and your daughters conversion sorry to be so rude but I understand what your daughter is going through " Lila spoke as she walked around him and watching his reaction to her " Oh my you do.. well that's wonderful but who are you? " He asked standing up Lila gave him a gentle smile " Oh how rude of me, I am Lila " She gave him her hand which he exchanges his as they shook hands " You are not from around her, are you my dear? " He asked noticing this feature Lila could tell that she was indeed different from this era and from this world as a whole " You are right your highness I am not from me I am from a whole other world not too far from here , I am not common but I am different I must admit that " Lila explained.

" You are very different from the women I have seen from my own kingdom and other countries but my dear as you were saying you said you can help me? Or my daughter? " He asked leading her into the palace " Yes, I think all your daughter needs is .. a friend she must be very anti-social which would explain how she is feeling but I can help with that I can befriend her and help her " Lila explained as they walked their way through the hallways leading to Jasmines bedroom.

" Ah you sensed it too I see.. Yes I admit I should of gotten a friend for her when she was younger but since the death of her mother she hasn't been near anyone for years when she was 5 she was very cheerful but .. I'm sorry for this my dear you didn't wish to hear this .. it's just been so long " Lila frown a little before lifting her head and shaking the feeling away " Its fine your highness if I wish to help your daughter I need to learn about her past as well as what she is feeling now so this will help me so much, I could be like a Vizier to her " Lila said with a smile which the sultan felt like was helping him.

" I see yes! Well thank you my dear I'll leave you with her " The sultan bowed his head to her, Lila watched him walk away from her before she knocked on her door " Who is it? " Jasmine asked almost quietly " Your Father hired me as a Vizier for you princess " Lila answered while she waited for Jasmine to reply " Come in ".

Lila opened the door and walked into her room it was what she excepted very royal but had a sort of trapped feeling to it like Jasmine was being treated like a bird in a cage as Lila gazed her eyes down at Jasmine her back was faced to her " My father .. made you my .. Vizier.. That's very different .. or no that's not it " Jasmine muttered. Lila walked over but was stopped by a large tiger Lila gazed down into the Tigers eyes " Rajah! Don't attack the… guest.. " As Jasmine threw her arms around him she looked up at Lila and her face turned pale as if she was seeing a ghost.

" You… your.. alive.. " Jasmine slowly stood up with wide eyes as she stared at Lila, Lila only stood there calmly letting Jasmine take in all the info about how she thought Lila might of survived which did not brother her at all but it was interesting for her to see Jasmine's reaction to this, Jasmine walked over to her and looked up at her.

Jasmine noticed first that she was older than what she was, she was not sure if it was the light or the fact on the day she was mainly forcing her attention on the boy who saved her but something was different about her " Your .. taller " she muttered which Lila smiled softly at " I am and you notice that I am older as well.. Yes I can tell by your reaction that I am different but I am the same person you have met before in the market place the girl who saved you and the boy's life ".

" Boy.. OH! Is he alive?! " Jasmine asked franticly at her almost begging Lila frowned a bit looking back at Jasmine " I'm sorry I cannot tell you but what I can tell you is that he is in hiding but not from you I promise that he is just wondering for a while but he will be arriving back home soon " Lila tried to explain as quickly as she could she did not know in fact if Aladdin had gotten out of the cave or not but a feeling in her heart made her feel like he has and that is what kept her going her almost lie.

" So his alive but just lost? " Jasmine asked " Yes you could say that " Lila replied, Jasmine walked away for a second wondering around to her tiger " Then how did you escape? " she asked looking back at Lila.

Lila thought for a moment she knew she couldn't say that Jafar let her and Aladdin out to find a cave to find a lamp but at the same time it was difficult " I .. left him to escape .. Yes I know it's selfish but I had to you see your fathers Vizier is up to something I have to stop him I know it's a lot to take in but I had too " Lila trailed off even keeping her gaze away from her.

" I understand .. well I think I do you have that feeling too about Jafar so I'm not the only one " Jasmine muttered back.

" Ah and- " Lila stopped in her tracks as she could hear music coming from outside " What is it? " Jasmine asked as she watched Lila wonder past her to walk out into her balcony " A parade? " Lila asked herself. Jasmine wondered over to her and looked out to a very large parade which was storming down the streets with live music coming out from it.

The two watched as a large elephant stomped to the music with a person sitting on the back waving at the common people down below him " A prince.. " Jasmine muttered " Properly another suitor for me " Jasmine muttered, Lila on the other hand noticed the face of the prince " Aladdin " Lila thought to herself " He did escape and.. now his a … prince.. " Lila was confused about what his up to but then she noticed something strange a man who was very large kept zipping in and out of the crowds.

" What is it Lila? " Jasmine asked as she couldn't tell what she was looking at, Lila watched as the Parade started to head into the Throne room " I'll be right back I have to check something out in the throne room " Lila said as she ran out into the hallway " Which way is the throne room?" Lila asked " To your left " Jasmine shouted back from the balcony watching her new friend run to the throne room " Mm she is very interesting isn't she Rajah? But I like her she's nice " Jasmine said with a smile.

Lila ran into the throne room as the parade had just ended but a zap of some was appearing from Aladdin's head and she almost could see the lamp " _Ah so it is a magical item?_ " Lila told herself.

Aladdin strolled himself over to the Sultan " Your highness I am here for your daughters hand in marriage " He spoke as he bowed in front of him " Ah yes! " The Sultan replied before looking to his right and noticing Lila " Ah Lila could you fetch my daughter? " The sultan asked bringing Lila's attention up.

" Lila…? " Aladdin said almost as a whisper as he looked up, his face turned pale as Jasmine did " Ah yes Lila this is Prince Ali he is here for my daughters hand in marriage! " The sultan explained in a happy glee. Lila walked over to Aladdin but stopped and bowed.

" Hello Prince Ali " Lila said with a smile.

**CHAPTER OVER **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 5 **

**! review and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was interesting wasn't it, everyone thought Lila was dead! Oh how silly of them Goddess/ Gods can't die unless it's by 'him/her 'eh never mind they'll learn maybe properly. **

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like the change so far, I am trying to make this story different to other stories since all the oc's all follow Aladdin throughout the story so I wanted to change that theme. **

**I thought people were going to be mad about the fact I didn't add the scene where they meet Genie but that scene has been to death so I decided to get the characters to meet him another way. **

**Well next chapter **

Aladdin stood in place for almost a second just staring at Lila, his thoughts gathered about how she was there in front of him alive and well. " Prince Ali? " Lila asked waving her hand in front of his face, Aladdin blinked and shook his head " Err sorry it's just .. It's nothing " he replied rubbing the back of him neck.

Lila stood back while her gaze wondered to a male figure entering the throne room, The sultan perked up at the sight of him " Ah Prince Ali, this is my grand vizier Jafar I'm sure he is delighted to see that you will be a suitor to my daughter " The Sultan explained. Lila got a proper look at Jafar now he was tall much taller than her but he has a sinister look towards him it didn't help that he was wearing black and red robes which dragged almost to the floor, he held a cobra headed golden staff.

Jafar face frowned at Aladdin " Ecstatic " he replied while his pet parrot turned its head towards Aladdin and Lila " Ecstatic! Ecstatic! " It repeated back, Jafar moved towards Aladdin and looked at him with disgust " I'm afraid this prince Ali cannot just simply parade in the kingdom uninvited " He explained which Lila then raised an eye brow.

" Excuse me? But I have seen a lot of suitors do that already in other kingdoms and this one in fact and I think it has happened here before, as you can see the Sultan does not mine him doing this, so I don't see the problem, why should you? " Lila asked staring right into Jafar's eyes as she spoke which made him glare at her more than Aladdin " Who are you? And how dare you speak to me like- ".

" Jafar! This is my daughters new Vizier in training, my daughter needs to learn how to deal with an Vizier and luckily Lila was here to help, so please treat her with respect like she would to you " The sultan explained which Lila replied with a smile.

Aladdin himself was smiling but only because he now has a new way to get close to Jasmine which Lila noticed then rolled her eyes. " I find this prince very impressive, I'm sure Jasmine will like this one! " The sultan exclaimed. Aladdin smiled in a cocky way " And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine " he replied back to the sultan, but then Jafar pushed between the two of them " Your highness I must intercede on Jasmine behalf, this boy is no different from the others what makes him think he is worthy of a princess! " Jafar said.

Lila stood back a bit before speaking " Excuse me, I know the prince is a little cocky but he has the heart for Jasmine and that is what she needs right now. You Jafar are not helping the situation or the princess herself and no you have no right to say anything on her behalf but I can " Lila exclaimed.

" She is not a prize to be won! Now Prince Ali follow me I will show you to your room and Jafar please do not get in my way when I am with Jasmine or you will be dealing with me " Lila threaten before leading Aladdin away into the hallway.

Jafar watched as Lila and Aladdin left the room " Iago follow them " He whispered to him, Iago nodded and flew after them. Aladdin ran up to a very fast paced Lila who had no idea where she was going " I need to find someone to ah " Lila then spotted a maid who was walking her way " Excuse me? Hello I'm new here where is the Princes suite in the palace? " Lila asked, The maid smiled and guided her to the outside suite which was next to the garden she smiled at Lila before heading back to her duty.

" That was silly of me " Lila said as she sat on one of the seats, Aladdin stood there staring at her for a moment " Its rude to stare you know " Lila spoke out to him as she looked at him " I know your properly wondering how I escaped right? " she said gazing up at him.

" How? How are you alive? I thought you died! How could you leave me and Abu there alone?! " Aladdin questioned, Lila gazed at him for a while before speaking " I didn't leave you alone, I left you the lamp didn't I and a magic carpet? " she replied looking at his hat " You have it in your hat, I'm not stupid I could see it, I can hold onto it if you want so Jafar can't get his hands on it " Lila replied which make Aladdin question her even more.

" How can I trust you with it you left me? How did you even get out of that cave anyway? What about Jafar ..? " he asked her seating down next to her " You trusted me enough to get out the cave with the lamp right you know you can trust me in that way because I left you with a powerful being that you can use for wishes, yes I know what Genies are I .. you could say I studied on them. About Jafar I don't trust him you can tell that I don't I swear his evil I know it I can feel it almost and about the cave I can't say sorry it's something you may not believe in ".

Aladdin stared at her for a moment before digging into his hat and pulling out the ribbon Lila left " I found this before you left " Aladdin said handing it back to her, Lila stared down at the ribbon " Thanks but I was throwing it away since I don't want it " Lila replied " but wasn't it given to you by your-" Lila stood up quickly which startled Aladdin " She is nothing to me! " Lila replied sharply.

Lila stopped for a moment to calm down " sorry it's just she is not what I thought she was .. I know she's not even my grandmother anymore the only one I have in this world is my father .. she was just using me " Lila trailed off her sentence at the end as her mind wondered.

Lila gazed up behind Aladdin and saw something red " Excuse me " Lila said standing up " Wait we're not done talking! " Aladdin said, " I know I won't be long " Lila replied as she walked outside and looked up " I can see you " Lila said looking up at the parrot who was hovering above the door " Ah crap! I mean ..err " he said.

" Get down here.. " Lila said as leaned against the railing as she watched the parrot land " What's your name? you know mine and now you have to tell me yours for I have a favor to ask of you " Lila said " A favor? " he asked.

" Well more like a deal, I promise you a better life than being with Jafar always being the evil guy but you can have a better life I can promise that I can even get the sultan to stop feeding you those crackers too " Lila told him " My name is Iago, doll face I dunno I have been with Jafar for a long time, you just got here so why should I trust you? " he asked her which Lila then smiled.

" You will see but for now do we have a deal? " Lila asked Iago stared at her for a moment before looking down at the ribbon in her hands " Can I have that then? Looks experience " Iago asked Lila looked down at the ribbon, she was surprised that he could tell but who wouldn't it was made from a type of material which was made from another god but it was powerful to stop other beings powers, this also includes magic.

" Sure you can have it " Lila said tying it around Iago " Then we have a deal " Iago replied " I will have my eye on you so remember that " Lila said poking his head which Iago waved off with his wing " Yeah yeah! " Iago said before flying off. Lila watched him for a second before returning to Aladdin who looked even more confused.

Aladdin stared at her for a moment " You're the same height as me .. you didn't used too.. you look older much older than me " Aladdin exclaimed, Lila put her hand to her mouth " You can tell too Jasmine said the same thing " Jasmine?! You talked to her! " Aladdin asked frantically " Of course, didn't you hear from the sultan I'm her Vizier now " Aladdin eyes lit up " That means you can get Jasmine to speak to me right! ".

Lila wondered her eyes away from him for a moment " I could or I could not depends, her heart is in a mess at the moment .. but I did give her hope that the boy in the market place is alive and that is what she is currently holding her hope with " Lila exclaimed. " I could make a plan but I need you to do something for me? I don't want Jafar getting his hands on the lamp it's no very safe for you putting it in your hat, I know you've had it in there for a while now But I can see it from here " Lila said as she stared at him watching his face change.

Aladdin stared at her for a moment before taking the lamp out of his hand and handing it to her " Will you tell me who are you really? " He asked Lila placed the lamp in a pouch which she made in a instance behind her back which she placed the lamp into " I'm Lila like I said but not like the one who last met I am different much different I'm not confused anymore I'm not sure of myself… I am just me. Yes I am older your right about that I am 25 " Lila replied.

" Now I must go back to the princess I need to borrow carpet for what I have planned " Lila said as she waved over to Carpet who flew next to her, Lila smiled before leaving a very confused Aladdin alone.

Lila found herself getting used to where she was going through the hallways of the palace " Was Aladdin really confused about the whole getting out thing? " Lila asked Carpet who did random gestures " Oh so he was worried mm I'll explain myself after this is all over " Lila replied back with a smile " Oh we're here " Lila said knocking on Jasmine's door.

Jasmine rushed over to the door and opened it to see Lila smiling at her " Oh Lila, have you spoken to the prince.. I was wondering who he is.. is he like the rest? " Jasmine asked letting Lila walk in with Carpet flying behind her " His sort of cocky but his fine I'm sure you'll like him you have before " Lila smiled " Before? But I haven't met him? " Jasmine exclaimed " Oh? Are you sure about that? " Lila teased.

Jasmine looked at Lila for a second before realizing " The boy! " Jasmine exclaimed " Oh I have to talk to him where is he? .. oh what can I do .. too " Jasmine sat down for a moment before having Carpet fly over to her " What is this? " Jasmine asked.

" This is Carpet his magic, he can fly as you can tell and he wants you to follow him so why don't you " Lila said watching Carpet fly out the room, Jasmine watched him for a second before following, she soon found herself outside where the sky turned into night " Princess? " Jasmine turned around to see him standing there " It's you, the boy from the market place.. she was right your alive! " Jasmine said running up to him then hugging him.

Aladdin looked down at her and smiled but he looked up to see Lila standing out on the balcony smiling. " You never told me your name? " Jasmine exclaimed, Aladdin looked down at her for a moment and up at Lila before speaking " I am Aladdin, there's no point lying to you princess " he said before standing back and patting Carpet " Princess can I take you on a magic carpet ride? " Aladdin asked, Jasmine looked at him and nodded.

Lila watched as the two of them flew off into the night " It worked out well " Lila said leaving Jasmine room and wondered back into the gardens. Lila wondered over to an annoyed elephant Abu who was trying to open an banana " That's not fair " Lila said patting his side, a glowing ball appeared from her hand changing Abu back into his normal self, Abu cheered up as he ate the banana normally.

Lila smiled at him as she let him climb up onto her shoulder " Let's go back, there was no point really for you being an elephant since the princess knows that Prince Ali know is really Aladdin " Lila said as they walked back into Aladdin suite. Abu jumped off Lila shoulder to sleep onto the pillows in the middle of the room " It's been a long day.. " Lila said almost as a whisper.

" I still have two more things to do .. " Lila trailed off as she walked to the throne room where she found the sultan " Oh Lila dear! How is things? Have you seen my daughter Jasmine? " he asked, Lila smiled at him in reply " Yes I have she is currently with Prince Ali on a date " The sultan eyes were surprised " Jasmine is on a date with a suitor? This is amazing! She has finally given a suitor a chance! Oh thank you dear! " The sultan exclaimed happily.

" Oh and your highness I have a favor to ask of you " Lila said, the sultan turned around to her before he left " Oh what is it dear? " he replied, Lila swamped up some grapes from behind her and handed them to the sultan " Would you feed these to Iago? The crackers you give him aren't doing any good to him which is making him ill and cranky so I think these will help instead.

" Oh my I had no idea.. Thank you for telling me " he said as he walked away, Lila smiled as she returned back to the suite with a Iago flying up behind before landing on her shoulder " did you do something with the sultan? " he asked flapping his wings " You could say that " Lila replied feeding him a grape " whatever you did! It's better than those crappy crackers he used to give me " Lila laughed.

" I see good now has Jafar done anything? " she asked, which Iago turned his head for a moment before replaying " If he finds out I'm doing this I'm dead! " Iago exclaimed flapping his wings in worry, Lila patted his head to calm him down " If he does anything I'll do something about it, now what has he done or going to be doing? " Lila asked once again.

" His planning to get rid of you and Prince Ali, he saw Jasmine riding off with that prince guy on the carpet thing " Iago explained. Lila thought for a moment " His using the guards to do this " Lila smiled for a moment " What are you smiling about doll face? " Iago asked " Nothing it just seems like a cowardly move, the guards aren't that powerful their just .. well you'll see. I suggest you fly back to him for the moment " Lila said.

Iago nodded as he flew off, Lila wondered back into the suite before pulling out the lamp " Now for the last thing I have to do " Lila said before rubbing the lamp.

Blue and purple smoke started to appear from the lamp as a large figure started to appear in front of her, the figure was stretching as if it was napping " Male Genie " Lila thought to herself. The smoke formed into the figure as a male Genie with blue skin, he has a bit of hair coming out from the top of his head, he also had golden shackles on his wrists, as his head turned his eyes were closed but that's due to him stretching, he has had a curly bread with a golden ear ring on his right ear.

As Lila watched him she sense something from herself, she blushed watching him stretch which never happened before to her, she shook off the feeling " It's because his half naked that's all .. it happens to everyone.. " Lila told herself before facing him.

" Hey Al, I'm trying to get some beauty.. sleep " Genie trailed off at the end as he opened his eyes to see he was not taking to Aladdin instead he found Lila staring at him, Genie stared at her for a moment he didn't speak which Lila found awkward " Hi ".

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Oh look a Genie!**

**Oh look I changed everything! **

… **You should be worried I'm writing chapter 6 **

**So review and rate and stuff yeah.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look how everything turned out well in the last chapter **

**It would be a shame **

**If someone went and ruined it **

**I only own the change and Lila/ Ocs **

**I don't own Aladdin **

Chapter 6

Genie gazed down at the small form of Lila he first noticed that she was different to other girls he has since before, he first noticed that she had white long hair which flowed quite nicely for her he had only seen quite old women with her shade of hair which made him question her age at first, he tried to look her in the eyes but she had her side turned to him.

Lila looked away from Genie she felt her face turn red slightly which has not happened before sure she saw many humans who have looked like Genie before besides the fact that his not human and the humans are not blue or have a smoke tail. Lila looked up slightly at him causing some of her hair to cover her face while she turned to look at him.

" H-hi " Lila said quietly trying to look at him before turning her head and holding the lamp tightly in her hands. Genie crossed his arms at her " _This girl is certainly different "_ Genie thought to himself as he looked down at her with a smirk crawling onto his face.

" Well, Well, well what have we got here? I've never seen a girl like you before or that just proves how long I've been in the lamp! " Genie finished with a laugh, Lila looked up at him slightly. Genie switched down to a normal size " Hey, are you shy? " He asked circling her to see her face which he then found it rather cute of her for hiding it from him which caused another smirk to appear on his face, Lila thought for a moment before she looked at him

Lila looked straight at him " I'm not shy, I'm just not.. used.. to seeing bareness I am a lady after all " Lila explained a she wondered away from him, Genie tilted his head at her as he crossed his arms again and frown " You're a strange one " He said to her, Lila stopped in her tracks " Strange? Is that what .. ah.. " Lila leaned her head down as she frowned at herself " I guess I am strange " Lila trailed off as she spoke.

Genie winced and flew over to her " No no! I meant Strange as in interesting! Your .. your... " Genie stared into her eyes and was lost when he muttered while staring at her " I'm what? " Lila asked snapping her fingers to get his attention back " Ah! Your different! Yes and that's good strange and different than other girls I've seen ".

Lila stood back from him and wondered outside where she saw Aladdin and Jasmine flies back onto her balcony " Oh splendid! It went well " Lila clapped her hands, Genie flew up behind her as he watched Aladdin and Jasmine kiss each other " Oh yeah Al got the girl! All thanks to me " Genie grinned.

Lila frowned at him and looked at him while crossing her arms " Excuse me? " she asked.

" Well if it wasn't for me Al couldn't of wished to be a prince, he wouldn't of gotten into the palace " Genie explained to her as he grinned at her.

" But I was the one who guided him and Jasmine together so they could have their date " Lila explained looking away from him with a pout, Genie looked at her for a second " I gave him carpet to fly away with her " he added " I guided Carpet to Jasmine so she could take him with her " Lila added.

" I have magic " Genie said frowning and bumping himself into her.

" I have your lamp so that means I have your magic on my side " Lila said back to him as he put his hands on his hips and looked at her " Oh and what are you doing with it anyway ? " He questioned.

" I'm looking after you while they were on their date, Aladdin didn't want you falling into the wrong hands " Lila explained as she wondered back in side.

Genie watched her for a moment " Who are you? I know it's only now I ask you this but- "

" Lila.. My name is Lila, I leave far away from here " Lila explained as she sat down by the window looking out to the night sky " and your Genie .. I know that already " Lila muttered.

" Huh? So you do know what I am? Well that's great and you know wishes and there rules! " Lila blinked at his last statement " Rules? I didn't know you … you had rules no I only know that you have magic to grand wishes " Lila exclaimed, Genie smiled at her and made her stand up as he circled around her " Well then! Miss smarty pants doesn't know something! Well why don't explain! " Genie held up four fingers in front of her.

" Rule number one no wishing for more wishes, you only get three no freebies well unless your good or .. if you did what Al did.. " Genie grumbled at his last statement. Lila laughed softly " Did Aladdin trick you into getting a free wish? " she asked.

Genie blushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck " Yeah.. he tricked me into .. getting him out of the cave we were stuck in, but for a moment I knew him wasn't going to be able to get out of there without my help .. he was worried about someone who wasn't there " Genie replied. Lila looked away for a moment " _I knew I shouldn't of left that soon.._ " Lila thought to herself.

Lila quickly clapped her hands " Oh ok well.. what's the other rules? " Lila asked quickly trying to change the subject. Genie looked at her for a moment " What is it? " Lila asked making him jump slightly as she spoke " Er.. Er.. nothing it's just the way Al .. never mind " Genie waved his hand, Lila knew what he was on about but sighed with relief that he didn't go further with it.

Genie clicked his fingers and appeared by Lila's side as he put an arm around her " Rule number 2 I can't kill anybody " he said as he sliced his head off which landed in Lila's hands " Eghhh?! " Lila jumped and kind of threw Genies head away from her but luckily Genie head reappeared on his shoulders again " Don't do that! Its creepy! " Lila pleaded.

Genie smile grew on his face as he burst out laughing at her " What? What are you laughing at? " Lila demanded " Its! It's your face! Hahaha ". Lila watched him and turned her head away from him crossing her arms as she blushed with embarrassment at him laughing " I don't like creepy stuff or something you did.. " Lila muttered at him. Genie then put his arm around her again " Well! That's good then because Rule number three I can't bring back the dead, It's something I don't like doing so I made it a rule for myself " Genie explained.

" Oh so he can't do that.. only.. I see ok " Lila muttered under her breath which then Genie gave her a look of confusion " What was that? " Genie asked her putting his arm on the wall behind her " Oh! No its nothing! Really just .. no! er.. it's nothing .. nothing at all " Lila waved her arms and hands " Last rule! Please! " Lila pleaded as Genie look his arm away from her but then he started to stare at her for a moment which made Lila confused herself " _Why is he staring at me like that?_ .. " Lila asked herself.

Genie rubbed the back of his neck again as he moved away from her " Well I.. I can't make anyone else fall in love with anybody else " He replied looking back at her slightly before looking away " Well! That's the rules! Better check on how Al is doing! " Genie said quickly flying out to see where he is, Lila shook her head at him as she followed him " You can't leave this room Genie or someone will see you.. I'll look for .. Aladdin..? " Lila face went even pale as she rushed over to see the royal guards tying Aladdin up as Jafar stood next to him.

" Throw him in the river " Jafar demanded at the guards as they nodded in responds to him, Lila watched as the guards carried Aladdin off and rode to the river side " Genie I may need to use one of your wishes! Now! " Lila rushed back to him and took his hand which caught Genie by surprise" Oh .. Oh I know what you want.. You want to wish for a date just like Al and the princess! So what is your wish my dear? Are we going to see the world? Take a stroll? " Genie joked at her.

Lila blushed madly but was too annoyed at Jafar and the guards to care about a date with Genie "_ A date with him no?! There isn't time for blushing or this!_ " Lila said to herself.

" No! We need to save Aladdin from getting thrown into a river! " Lila explained as she started to tuck the lamp into her bag and started to drag him to a hidden Carpet who was watching the whole thing " Carpet take us to Aladdin! ". Carpet quickly let Lila and Genie on him as they flew to save Aladdin.

" Wait! What about Monkey boy? " Genie asked.

" He can stay there, poor thing I found him like an elephant.. while he tried to eat something .. so I.. I .. mean.. he changed back .. I found something that could change him back to normal " Lila explained half hearty to him before Genie could say anything Lila saw Aladdin getting thrown into the river " There! " Lila pointed out to where the guards were starting to ride off " Genie! I wish for you to save Aladdin! " Lila pleaded.

Genie zipped down and dived into the river, Lila watched from the skies on carpet " Carpet there gone take us down there " Lila asked, Carpet saluted as he flew down to the cliff side.

" Genie? " Lila asked into the silence slowly getting worried as she started to step forward more and more " Genie? Where-AH! " Lila jumped as Genie flew up from the river and put a soaking wet Aladdin down, " Ah Genie? What happened ? " Aladdin asked as he moved his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around him " Oh thank god! your both safe! " Lila said as she rushed over to them.

" We're fine Lila, I saved him just in time! " Genie said grinning.

" Lila what are you doing here? " Aladdin asked standing up, Lila looked up at him " I had to save you! I saw what Jafar was doing and I had to do something so I used a wish of mine to save you " Lila said standing back from him " Jafar did this! Right we have to go! " Aladdin said getting onto Carpet " Aladdin you have to rest! " Lila pleaded with him " No I can't I have to get back to Jasmine whatever Jafar was planning it has to do something involving Jasmine! " Aladdin said flying off with Carpet.

Lila watched him for a moment " He didn't even say thank you " Genie said floating next to Lila, Lila held her head down which worried Genie slightly he frowned and held out his hand to her face where he lifted her chin to look at him " We can get him to say thank you later come on let's get back to the palace " Genie said giving her a soft smile as he picked her up and held her in his arms " Ah genie! Wait.. I can- ".

" No but's this is easier for me to carry you back " Genie said as he started to fly back, Lila felt started as he started to fly faster back and had wrapped her arms around his neck. Lila thought she saw him smile for a moment but ignored it as she looked towards the city. Genie pointed his eyes to her without her seeing that he was eyeing her, as they reached the garden they could hear the sound of people fighting and arguing " That must be Jafar and Aladdin in Jasmine room " Lila said as we looked up at Jasmine room " Genie get back in your lamp I have to see what's happening " Lila asked him, he smiled and flew back into his lamp.

Lila then teleported herself just outside the balcony where she could see that Jafar had escaped through some red smoke. Lila then walked into Jasmine's room where she was greeted with a hug " Oh Lila! There you are I was so worried about you and Aladdin that I .. I just got so worried! I don't want to lose my first friend! " Jasmine exclaimed as she looked back at a surprised Lila " .. Friend..? " Lila asked her as she pointed to herself.

" Yes of course your my friend! " Jasmine smiled widely at her, Lila was taken a back at this but had a warm feeling that she haven't had in a while. " I'm your friend… I'm your friend .. I've never had a friend before.. sure I talk a lot about things but I.. I .. " Lila trailed off slightly as a flicker of a memory of someone from years back appeared in the back of her mind.

" _**Hey kid! Don't forget about me or him ok? You promise me? " **_

A tear appeared on her cheek " Ah! Lila what's wrong? " Jasmine asked with a worry state on her face " Lila? " Aladdin asked coming up and put his arm around Jasmine. " It's nothing I'm just tried.. it's been a long day.. " Lila muttered back.

" Oh my dear I haven't even given you a room yet " The sultan said as he wondered Lila out from Jasmine room " Lila get some rest and don't worry you can hand it back to me tomorrow and thank you! " Aladdin said to her which gave Jasmine a questionable look to him " It's nothing but something I'm letting her borrow " Aladdin explained to Jasmine as he pulled her into a hug.

Lila followed the sultan to large bedroom which was decorated with some purple theme to it , it slightly looked like Jasmine room but had a proper bed propped up by the courier of the room " I hope you like it! Now rest up my dear " The sultan said as he shut the door behind him.

Lila wondered into the room and put Genie's lamp down on the site of her bed, where she started to wonder onto the balcony where she watched the moon fall back into the sky and started to become morning. " I'm a friend.. now.. I am a friend " Lila started to mutter to herself over and over again.

" You're a what now? " Genie said appearing upside down in front of her making Lila jump backwards in fright " Ah! Genie! " .

" Oh you're a Genie? Why didn't you tell me? " Genie joked to her as he caught her hand before she fell backwards " So what was that you were muttering to yourself? " Genie asked as he let go of her.

" I'm Jasmine's friend now-"

" Oh you got the princess as a friend, don't forget Al, Monkey boy, Carpet and Me " Genie said pointing at himself.

Lila looked up at him for a moment while Genie grinned widely at her " I'm your friend? " Lila asked, Genie wrapped his arms around her " Of course! What? You can't believe you have a Genie as a friend? I bet you've never had a friend like me! " Genie exclaimed looking at her with a grin.

Lila looked back at him for a moment before seeing another vision of someone from the back of her mind.

" **I know I'm different, but your different too and that's what makes us friends because you understand me and her, you'll never have friends like us again so come on you let's take our friendship higher! " **

" Lila! what's wrong? Why are you crying? " Genie said with a worried tone as he put his hands on her shoulder " What? Who was that? " Lila muttered to herself.

Lila started to starry away from Genie as she wondered back in and sat on her bed " Lila? " Genie flew in and sat next to her, Lila tried to think back to who was talking to her but only one thing came back to mind " I .. I broke a promise to someone! I can't remember them! Genie I can't .. I-" Genie wrapped her arms around her tightly " It's alright.. Your just tried that's all. Come on you need to rest " Genie said lifting her up and tucking her into bed.

" But Genie… " Lila tried to speak but was stopped by him " Come on its just stress you'll be fine in the morning! Alright night! " Genie said as he returned to his lamp.

Lila lay there for a moment before going into a deep sleep.

**Well that happened **

**Time to go for chapter 7 **

**Review and rate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter **

**Only own Lila and whatever I change **

**This chapter takes a little change from what it would do in the movie I would like to explain more about what lila can do, she isn't all powerful I don't want her to be all powerful because I would love for her to be able to go through some character development so you guys as the readers can go through this journey with her as well **

**I don't own Aladdin **

Chapter 7

As Lila opened her eyes up on the new day ahead of her she found Genie's lamp had moved but not just moved taken. Lila panicked as she jumped out of bed and quickly searched around her room " Oh no.. noo noo oh god I have to find Aladdin! " Lila panicked to herself as she rushed through the hallways trying to reach his suite.

Lila saw Aladdin leaning on the rail outside his suite, he seemed to be a bit depressed by then a gleam of gold caught her eyes " Oh thank god " Lila spoke out which brought up Aladdin's attention " Oh Lila .. good morning, you look worried what's wrong? " he asked her standing up properly as he watched Lila wonder over to him.

" I just thought that the lamp was gone because I woke up this morning and it was gone I panicked so much! I just I'm… ah.. " Lila trailed off as Aladdin sighed to himself.

" I'm sorry Lila I had to take it back, I had Abu get it for me .. I'm sorry I made you panic " Aladdin said.

" Hey, Hey, Hey who's the new sultan? You are! " Genie appeared from his lamp as he wrapped an arm around Aladdin's shoulder " Sultan? " Lila asked the two of them. Genie was grinning from ear to ear while Aladdin looked down slightly.

" Lila.. Jasmine asked me if I was .. still a prince.. and I said yes " Aladdin explained, Lila turned to look at him " you lied to her … oh .. I see " Lila trailed off as she wondered into his suite.

Aladdin followed her in " Yeah so you haven't exactly told me how you escaped that cave " Aladdin said point his finger at her, Lila looked at him for a moment before her eyes looked up at Genie who looked shocked at what Aladdin said " Hey, hey! We're all friends here! So she escaped from the cave! So what she's here now and she's alive " Genie tried to calm Aladdin down but it seemed to fail as he pushed him aside " Hey don't do that to him, his only trying to calm you down! " Lila explained angrily back at him.

Genie stepped back from the two of them with a worry expression on his face as he watched the two of them.

" So you think it's already to lie to the princess? I took my own time to get her to get to you after she believed that you were dead! I had to work so hard to get you to be with her on a date and with you know I wanted you to be yourself but you just throw it in my face like the child you are! I saved your life! If it wasn't for my wish you'd be dead! At the bottom of the ocean! " Lila shouted at him.

Aladdin took a step back as he gathered his thoughts " I'm thankful for you saving you saving me and the help but I'm not taking about that at the moment! You have been hiding something from us! Haven't you? " Aladdin demanded.

Lila looked back at him for a moment " I can't tell you why I'm sorry " Aladdin glared at her " Why not?! We're your friends aren't we why can't you tell us? ".

" Er Al..? maybe you shouldn't- "

" Shut up Genie! I need her to tell us ".

Lila took a step forward towards him " Don't you dare tell him to shut up! " Lila said glaring down at him " You've changed since you turned into this prince the Aladdin I know is calm and doesn't lie to others sure I have my secrets but there mine! I'll say them when I wish too! " Lila explained.

" But without this prince wish I couldn't even get close to Jasmine and now I have to use another to get a palace and more stuff! " Aladdin pleaded at her, Lila just kept on glaring down at him " You greedy son of a …. " Lila muttered down at him.

Genie looked down at Aladdin too " But Al.. what about my wish..you know you promised right?.. right " Genie asked nicely before he trailed off. Lila looked at Genie for a moment " What did he promise you? " Lila asked.

" He promised to wish for my freedom.. you know Genie's are slaves .. well I want freedom away from that " Genie replied back to her as he rubbed his shackles on his wrists.

" I guess Aladdin wants to go back on that wish because his become greedy " Lila said looking down at him " I've seen it before all over the world Guys keep doing that and women they all want the same thing " Lila muttered to herself.

" How? How do you that's what I am? I just wants what's best for me and Jasmine? I'm not being greedy I still have two wishes " Lila stood back from him " Give me back the Aladdin I know .. not this rat which I see before me " Lila asked him as she stared him down.

Aladdin then threw Genie's lamp on the pillows next to him as he turned to him " It's all your fault then this is why I'm like this .. this is why I'm greedy… this is all your fault!-" Lila then suddenly slapped Aladdin " Snap out it! It's not his fault! It's your fault for making the wish! Now you have to go to Jasmine and tell her that you're not a prince! ".

Aladdin rubbed his cheek he was shocked as he felt hot where she slapped him it felt like he was hit with fire as he gazed his eyes up at her he looked down " I'm … ah alright I'll go see her " Aladdin then stood up and turned to leave Abu followed him and jumped on his shoulder, leaving Lila and Genie alone.

Lila looked down at her hand it hurt it was red from where she was angry at him, she never felt this angry before about anyone or anything.

" Hey, Thanks for standing up for me " Genie said making Lila realize that he was still there" Well I couldn't let him speak to you like that " Lila said hiding her hand away from Genie, Genie smiled slightly before returning to his lamp.

Lila then sat down and closed her eyes for a moment " Ahh why are humans so stressful? " Lila asked herself out loud.

" Because their disgusting creatures my dear you should this " an old yet soft voice spoke making Lila's eyes open quickly as she saw an old women standing in the door way holding Genie's lamp.

She had long white hair much longer than Lila's that it was almost touching the ground; she wore a white dress which dragged across the ground as she walked, she skin was also a pure white but not as pure as Lila's it seemed to be cracking a little like she was fading away but in a twisted way, her eyes were also a very pale white and grey.

" You.. What are you doing here?! " Lila demanded as she stood up quickly.

" What am I doing here? How dare you ask your grandmother-".

"You're not my grandmother! " Lila shouted back.

" Oh so you remember…? Was it that really hard to get you out of that state? I think I prefer the Girl you were .. so much more easier to get rid of.. but I can get rid of you with this. " Sophia said as she smirked at her as she pointed at Genie's lamp.

" But I don't really want to die myself .. " Sophia said as she gazed her eyes up at Lila " So I'll just have to plan on for later to gain my planet back " she muttered under her breath.

Sophia smiled at Lila as she flicked her finger at her feet " There that will stop you from teleporting for a while! Now I must be off I have a meeting with a devilish hansom man who has been waiting this lamp for a very long time! Goodbye Love " Sophia said with a smile as she disappeared off leaving Lila struggling to get out of Sophia power grip, which started to slowly turn to stone.

Lila gripped her hands down to her feet trying to pull herself out of the power which held her down " Great.. just great I need to find something to break myself out of this " Lila sighed to herself as she looked up to the door where she could see something flying towards her " Iago? " She asked out loud.

The parrot flew around her first on her shoulder " Hey doll face! We got a problem! A big problem! An old lady just gave Jafar the lamp and now his planning to take over the … what you doing? " Iago stopped in mid-sentence to watch Lila trying to get herself out of the hold " What's that?" He asked fluttering himself down.

" It's an hold that Sophia .. that old lady you were taking about has me in and I can't get myself out of it! " Lila explained, Iago looked at the hold for a moment " This isn't good I could try.. pecking it " Iago suggested as he stood near it " That'd be a good idea! " Lila said.

" _It also helps that his wearing that ribbon as well .._ " Lila thought to herself as she watched Iago start to peck at the stone, the ribbon around his feathers started to glow slightly as he pecked through the hold, slowly it started to loosen.

Lila then broke herself out " Ah thank you Iago, now where is Jafar? " Lila asked as Iago landed back on her shoulder. Iago gulped as his eyes wondered wonder to the sky " There " He said pointing his wing up at the sky.

The clouds started to swirl into dark clouds as Jafar's magic change the surroundings into an evil manner. Lila rushed outside to change the ground itself started to shake and two large hands started to pick up the palace and then placed it onto a hill " What was that? " Lila pleaded to Iago.

" Why don't you ask Jafar new slave? " Iago responded as he pointed a wing up to a very large and evil looking Genie " Genie.. what happened to him? " Lila muttered before shaking her head and looking towards Iago " Iago go up there and see what's happening I'll be there soon! " Lila explained as she started to run towards the palace.

" Hey! Are you crazy?! You can't take on Jafar his like? All crazy and powerful now and HE HAS A GENIE ON HIS SIDE! " Iago yelled as he flapped his wings at her " Iago he doesn't have Genie on his side, Genie can't help if he has to grant wishes! His a slave to the lamp and that's why we have to grant his freedom! " Iago explained as she rushed towards the palace.

" You got a point there… " Iago muttered as he started to fly up towards Jafar " I'll see you up there! " He yelled back at Lila. Lila watched for a moment before teleporting herself inside the palace walls, Lila ran outside to watch a tower blast off into nothingness " HAHAAHA! That's the street rat out the way! Now I can take over the world " Lila heard Jafar preach.

Lila rolled her eyes " Great another one.. " she muttered to herself as she walked through to see what was going on, she watched Jafar reach the throne room with Jasmine in a whole new outfit following up behind him in chains followed by the sultan in nothing but his underwear.

Lila quickly ran to the other room to watch what was happening she than saw Genie float sadly behind the sultan. Lila frowned at this as she wishes she could have gathered Genie's lamp but it was propped next to Jafar.

Jafar at the moment was very distracted at Jasmine that he didn't notice Iago land next to him who was just rolling his eyes at him before noticing Lila's hand waving at him. Iago looked back to Jafar making sure he was very well distracted.

Jasmine had thrown a full glass of wine in Jafar's face which Jafar then reacted back by slapping her onto the floor, Iago then quickly flew past Genie and straight towards Lila, Genie who was sat on the steps at this time watched Iago for a moment before being called by Jafar " Genie! I know what I want for my final wish now " He grinned while looking at Jasmine.

Genie winced at Jafar's words as he slowly looked up behind him " I wish for the Princess to fall despicably in love with me " Jafar asked which caused Jasmine to gasp.

Iago landed on Lila's shoulders as he pointed his wing up at a window, Aladdin, Abu and Carpet had been watching the whole scene with Jafar for a while that even Jasmine had noticed and slowly started to gain an idea " Jafar.. I just noticed how .. very hansom you are? " Jasmine said with a slight hint of a flirt in her tone of voice. Genie jaw literally dropped to the floor which Lila laughed quietly about as she watched him rub the back of his head and look at his finger, at this point he saw Aladdin swing down and joined Lila.

" Lila! Oh thank god you're ok.. I'm sorry about what I did ..I was in the wrong I shouldn't of forced you to say a secret which you doesn't want to say .. I'm sorry Lila.. " Aladdin bowed his head to her, without thinking Lila pulled Aladdin into a hug " It's alright we were both in the wrong " Lila spoke as she looked back to him smiling before it faded as she looked towards Jafar " but for now we know who is really in the wrong and that is Jafar " Lila explained.

Aladdin nodded at her as he looked out to Jasmine then to the Lamp " we need to get Genie's lamp " he explained " Yeah well try not to die " Iago said flapping his wings at him " Wait isn't he working with Jafar? " Aladdin asked glaring at Iago " He was and now his with me " Lila explaining stroking Iago head as he flapped his wings happily.

" I can say being on the good side has been great .. so far.. I got sick and tired of Jafar always treating me like an assho- ".

" Al! Lila! Your alive! " Genie bear hugged both Aladdin and Lila " Geni.. Genie can't breathe.. " Aladdin spoke, Genie dropped them " Opps! Sorry I thought you were gone! I thought Al died from the tower and.. I couldn't see you at all .. Lila I got so worried " Genie exclaimed as he put his hand on Lila's shoulder.

" Alright I'm going to try and get Genie's lamp back " Aladdin said " I'll help monkey boy distract Jafar " Abu chattered angry at that comment " You're a monkey it makes sense! " Iago said as he flew down to pick Abu up by his shirt and flew over to Jafar with Aladdin following close behind leaving Lila and Genie alone.

Lila watched Aladdin before looking up at Genie " I'm sorry that .. I worried you, I was talking.. to Iago about .. something.. that's all not important.. " Lila said as she gazed her eyes away from him Genie pulled her into a hug which caught her by surprise for a moment " Genie… there's no time for hugs we have too-"

" You! I thought I got rid of you street rat! " Jafar yelled " Get rid of him .." Lila finished saying.

" I need to get your lamp Genie! I can wish away his powers! " Lila explained as she rushed forward from him " I .. I need to be a leader.. just like Aladdin .. he knows what his doing.. while I..I.. " Lila muttered off.

" You could be yourself " Genie suggested " You can make plans on your own, you can be your own leader " Genie said pulling her to look at him " I think you're a better leader so go on and fight him ".

Lila looked down for a moment before looking back to what Aladdin was doing, he was currently fighting Jafar with a sword as he started to trap all his friends. He had trapped Jasmine in an hour glass at this point " Jasmine! " Lila exclaimed as she rushed over to her " I'm going to get you out of there! " Lila promised to her as she put her hand on the glass and closed her eyes as she thought about how to break it.

Lila's goddess powers started to flow through her body as she felt the glass slowly break away " Hehe Glass very easy to break " Lila said as she helped her out " How did you do that? " Jasmine asked as they ran over to where the sultan was " Err.. I wished for powers .. from Genie .. " Lila lied which worked for the moment as Jasmine nodded.

" Now I need to help Aladdin " Lila said as she turned to see a huge fire turn into a giant snake " Oh so he finally found a form that suits him " Lila laughed to herself for a moment before walking over to Aladdin.

Jafar looked down at Lila " Ah! You " Jafar then tried to smash Lila with his tail but she jumped backwards " Aladdin trick him! " Lila shouted " How? " Aladdin yelled back at her, Lila rolled her eyes as Iago landed on her shoulder " Genie! you moron! " Iago pointed his wing towards Genie.

Genie gave a confused look towards the three " Don't get me involved with this! " Genie yelled back " It's a better way than taking his powers away! " Lila yelled back " I'll do it! Aladdin you stand over there while me and Iago show you how! " Lila said

" Hey Jafar! You know your nothing right? You're not all powerful! Genie is more powerful than you! You know that right? No? so you are an idiot! Hey Iago his an idiot! We were right along! " Lila laughed at Jafar as she danced around with Iago mocking Jafar. Aladdin stood next to Genie for a moment watching the two dance around making Jafar more angry " What are they doing they're going to be killed! " Aladdin exclaimed.

" No she's got a plan " Genie said watching Iago and Lila mocking Jafar as he grew more angry with the two of them " Jafar will never be a Genie! His too much of an idiot to be on! " Iago mocked flying around Lila " Oh! Am I?! Genie for my final I wish to be an all-powerful genie! " Jafar demanded.

Genie's fall fell " Ok maybe they didn't have a plan .. " Genie winced as he slowly started to walk forward " Err hey you know you don't need to listen to those two? Heh I think they're a little-".

" Now Slave! " Jafar demanded again glaring down at Genie who then looked at Lila and Iago " I hope you guys know what you're doing? " Genie winced and shut his eyes as he shot Jafar with his wish, in a split second Jafar started to transform into an red Genie that grew with power " Finally Power that I can control! " Jafar spoke out to the skies.

Lila and Iago stopped in their tracks as they looked up " I hope you guys are happy now! " Aladdin yelled at them but Lila only smiled back " But Aladdin his a Genie now and you know what that means right? " Lila questioned him while pointing down as a small black lamp started to form down below Jafar's tail which Iago then flew and put in Aladdin's hands " itty bitty living space.. " Aladdin muttered.

**TA-DA I did a thing! **

**I didn't like how Iago is a coward so I thought I'd make him more fun loving which he can gain from Lila. I think Iago can still be himself but still be a good guy while being with the others but less in an annoying way. I thought because Lila would love to toy with Jafar that's why I added the dancing mocking for Iago and her. **

**Hope you guys like it**

**Leave a review and rate**


	8. Chapter 8

**I left on a cliff hanger but if you've watched the movie you should know what happens anyway.**

**Now we move on to the series and some of the second movie which I will change compatibly since I hate it so much, so a new turn into the second movie with the series. **

**Oh my other oc's are in this story by the way with added new one's as well as you can clearly see because this is a re written story of Magic Within Me so I have to change everything because it make sense. **

**Oh and I changed a thing to the start since I'll add that plan later on in the story**

**I only own the change and the Oc's **

**I don't own Aladdin**

Chapter 8

Jafar's new form started to tear apart the palace " Are you two insane?! " Genie yelled at Lila and Iago who were both looking down at the new lamp in Aladdin's hands, Iago rolled his eyes at the genie and knocked him on the head " Hey blue boy! Think about it! His a Genie now right? That means no more freedom for him! " Iago explained as he picked up the lamp from Aladdin's hands and flew up to the new Jafar Genie " Hey Jafar ! ".

Jafar glared down at Iago " You! Traitor what do you want? Can't you see I am controlling the cosmic universe! " Jafar boomed back " Yeah, yeah whatever! But aren't you forgetting something? Genie's don't exactly get freedom! " Iago exclaimed as he threw the lamp down to Lila who caught it and started to walk away from both Aladdin and Genie " Lila wait-".

" I can do this I know what I'm doing " Lila explained calmly looking at Genie's worried expression, Lila ignored it for the moment as she stood close to where Iago was hovering " So that means you have to right to do any one this anymore " Iago exclaimed as he landed and sat on Lila's shoulder.

" What matter are you two babbling on about- " Jafar raged as he glared down at both Lila and Iago but was interrupted by the shackles which appeared on both of his wrists " No more freedom! You're a Genie now! You're the slave now! And I'm not! " Iago exclaimed as he flapped his wings at him " Since you're a Genie now we can makes wishes.. first order I wish for you to restore everything back to normal! Second wish I wish that if you are ever found a master again that you are ever to be allowed to be wished free and for the last … I wish you were banished to the cave of wonders! " Lila exclaimed as she held the lamp tightly in her hands as she glared up at Jafar.

Jafar's magic was forced to make the wishes come true first it started to restore the palace back to its rightful place, the others were restored to their rightful state. Jafar's magic started to twist itself around the shackles making sure to lock itself as the second wish stated, Lila at this point then threw the lamp to Aladdin who almost dropped the lamp but slowly looked up at Lila and smirked as he looked up at the anger building red Genie he saw before him " Don't forget Jafar! You wished for this and you got everything you wanted! ".

Everyone watched as Jafar was sucked into the lamp at one point trying to grab Iago who was strongly protected by Genie who grabbed Lila and Iago as he pulled them back to him " Don't want you and your friend getting stuck with him do we? " Genie joked as he and Lila watched as Jafar finally got sucked into the black lamp " Itty bitty living space " Aladdin muttered at Jafar's lamp.

The sun returned itself back to normal as soon as Jafar was send to the lamp spreading and casting the dark clouds away with the light that shined from itself, the light from the sun started to spark itself around Jafar's lamp as it shot itself into the sand where the cave of wonders once opened.

" I guess that's that then " Lila spoke as she watched the lamp be send to the cave of wonders " I hope we never see him again " Jasmine said as she walked up behind her and looked out towards the dessert before turning to Aladdin who took her hand " Jasmine I'm sorry for not telling you the truth .. about not being a prince Lila was right I should of told you everything there and then .. I'm sorry Jasmine " Aladdin explained as he held Jasmine's hand close to him as did Jasmine.

Iago and Abu both climbed on Lila's shoulder as the watched the two, Abu felt sad for the two and as for Iago he felt a little sad but didn't know that both Aladdin and Jasmine had a strong bond which Lila could feel between the two of them " Is this.. goodbye..? "Aladdin asked as she held Jasmine's hand tighter which made Jasmine's eye to swell up with tears.

" Oh that stupid law! This isn't fair I love you " Jasmine exclaimed.

Genie appeared around the corner and wiped a tear away from his eyes which almost brought Lila to tears watching the scene which came before her " _Why am I crying? Why am I…? This ever happened before .. I don't cry like this.. I.._ don't " Lila asked herself.

Iago gave Lila his wing to wipe the tears away from her eyes " Huh? Iago? " Lila asked looking up at him as he looked away " Your crying because of them .. I thought you need something to wipe it away " Iago said with his head turned away with maybe a slight of embarrassment.

Genie noticed this and proofed himself next to her which caused Abu to fall off and be caught by Carpet " Aww so you do have emotions? " Genie joked at her as he wiped away his own tear which turned into a tissue for her to wipe her eyes with which she took as she frowned at him.

" Oh course I do .. I'm there friend .. " Lila muttered under her breath " Aladdin still has no more wish of course and I still have two " Lila said as wiped the tears away before looking up at him " You still want your freedom, Aladdin and Jasmine still want to be together and I have no idea what I want to wish for anyway " Lila explained.

" Wait I thought you said you wished for powers from Genie? " Jasmine asked as she turned her head towards Lila who started to panic.

" Oh I did didn't I..oh did I .. well it was in the moment and there was fire everywhere so the fire helped to melt the hourglass " Lila tried to lie out which it was slowly working as Jasmine and Aladdin wanted to question her further but then the sultan interrupted.

" Well that doesn't matter for now does it Aladdin and Lila both have proven their worth to me and the city and I think that earns something " the sultan exclaimed " Father? " Jasmine asked wondering what her father was up to " Well am I sultan or aren't I from this day forth the princess will be allowed to marry who ever she wishes to marry ". Jasmine smiled brightly and jumped into the arms of Aladdin " I choose you Aladdin " Aladdin smirked as they both turned away from Lila who slowly started to calm down " Hey call me Al " Aladdin joked.

" You know what I think we need a vacation or a holiday? " Iago said flapping his wings at Lila " Oh yeah I agree " Lila said rubbing her arm thinking about where she would like to go for a moment she thought she could wish to go home but that thought left as she did not know if she could leave the earth yet but one thought came to mind.

The fact of what that time she was another being came into effect " Genie I need to make a wish for all of us ..to go on a little holiday somewhere .. I can show you where I come from as you can all tell from clearly not from here .. I'm from somewhere different I would like to show you that place .. if that's ok .. ? " Lila asked as she walked forward to everyone.

They all started at her for a moment in silence before nodding their heads except for the sultan " I would like to know but I have a kingdom to rule under but Lila as soon as you return I would like you to be my vizier " he asked which Lila then nodded her head at " Of course your highness " Lila said bowing as she watched him leave, Lila then girthed up Genie's lamp and put it in her bag.

" Lila what are you on about? " Aladdin asked as soon as the sultan left " You'll see .. Genie I wish you take us to 1902 England London " Lila asked as she looked into his eyes which was filled with shock from the number of the year and the location but he snapped his fingers as he transported them to the location.

_**1902 – England, London**_

Busy streets was the first thing Lila heard when being transported to the path way which seemed to an almost linger memory in the back of her mind, she watched the busy streets as people rushed past having their places to go " Wait this is where you live? Oh is it busy! " Genie said rubbing the back of his head " Wait! Doesn't anyone want to question about how Lila got to our time?! " Iago exclaimed as he flapped his wings.

" You can ask that later for now we need to get out of the street " Lila said formally as she wondered out before she was hit by a carriage " Oh change your clothes you need to fit in here Genie turn into a human people may be busy here but they can notice small details " Lila said sharply before walking into an inn.

The gang looked at each other as Genie clicked his fingers to change themselves into the era's fitting before following Lila into the inn " Lila? If you live in this era why are we staying in an.. inn? " Genie questioned, Lila took the keys from the inn keeper before looking towards the others " Its difficult to explain at the moment for now we need somewhere to stay because it's raining outside " Lila said as she wondered upstairs to the rooms.

Aladdin raised an eyebrow " Wait no its not! " Aladdin said rushing up behind her " Oh it isn't well it is in my eyes " Lila muttered as she threw a key to him " You're staying in a different room " Lila said before entering her room which she locked behind her.

" Wait Lila! Lila.. " Aladdin knocked on her door trying to catch it before it locked but had no luck " Aladdin what is it? " Jasmine asked rushing up behind him " I dunno Lila is acting weird she hasn't even told us why she is from here or anything what is going on in her head? " Aladdin questioned as he wondered into their own room " Why don't you wish to know, you have one more wish? " Genie said but Aladdin shook his head " I can't Genie I need that to wish you free and I can't even do that for the moment because Lila has your lamp .. Wait Genie can't you go in there and get your lamp? " Aladdin asked but Genie shook his head " Nope Genie's can't touch their own Lamp its part of the genie rule book ".

" Genie can't you go in there any way you can get past locks? " Aladdin asked which Genie remembered himself " Oh yeah I can! Be right back! " Genie proofed away but then quickly came back " She's .. gone " Genie said with a worried and panicked expression.

" What where did she go?! Where can she go? Come on everyone " Aladdin said as he stood up and started to wonder into the lobby of the inn " I just wanted a break that's all I asked for? " Iago muttered.

Lila watched from a corner as the gang started to look for her " I'm sorry I need to do this alone " She said to herself in almost as a whisper.

Lila slowly started to wonder away into where that home that Sophia had put her in for almost of her wondering other persona life " I need to find it ".

**Done! DONE **

**Review and Rate **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was kind of rushed I'm sorry about that but I had college stuff that needed to be done. **

**Anyway I added this part into the story because I didn't want to leave it alone as much I wanted to explain why the first two chapters happened, how Lila got there, why Sophia is doing this and how some other gods and goddess can come into place also it starts into the series as well. **

**I'm just trying to be different than other oc's stories which are out there. **

**Anyway here is chapter 9 **

Chapter 9

As Lila watched the others turn into another direction she quickly turned into a corner and tried to remember where the house that Sophia kept her in _" How could I forget how to get there? Was Minerva powers really that strong to make me almost forget it? Or is it another matter?_ " Lila thought to herself as she wondered through the streets and crowned area of people who rushed or simply did not take notice to the white haired girl who walking past.

Lila found herself wondering through the streets that started to wake her almost forgotten memories of what she once was that other self that Sophia created which Lila herself wondered why Sophia did this yes at one point Lila did look up to Sophia because of course she was once Earths first god she often remembered that her father would call her mother nature itself since she did create nature itself before he created the humans and animals that now roam the land that she created.

Sophia was once a gentle goddess who cared only for her own planet she often did not take into account that other gods and goddess started to watch as her planet started to grow into nothing but a patch of land. This started to change when she met Lila's father he was Highness newest god at the time when Sophia had made a few countries that would slowly start to move into their own fitting when they drifted across the water she poured onto its land.

Lila's father asked why she had not made other life to go with her planet but Sophia was not the one to take advice very well which Highness found a trouble with they wanted Sophia to grow more as a goddess not just create one thing but explore her powers in a way that can help others but this did not turn into what they had planned for Sophia.

From what Lila's father knew what happened to Sophia but from Lila knowledge he did not tell her for a reason and her own protection which made Lila stop in her place as she came across a burned out house which still stood right up, it had wild flowers all over it and had been abounded for some time now, when Lila saw this a strange thought came in her mind as she slowly started to walk towards it but her mind started to hurt as it did she remembers smiles from her old self being around this area.

" _Is this .. the place?_ " Lila thought to herself as she put her hands on the burned out door way which looked like the darkness itself was tearing away at the house as almost as the house itself wanted to die from living in a place where it was not being used anymore. As Lila hand stayed on the doorway the house started to heal itself which Lila started to notice as her goddess powers poured itself through the wood of the house, it started to re heal itself from her powers and the rain itself like a plant re-blooming, Lila took this opportunity to fully heal the house old and burned out self that it once was and never will be again.

Lila didn't realize at this moment that Genie's lamp was slowly started to glow as it was trying to reconnect with Genie.

" Woah! That's a strange feeling! " Genie said stopping suddenly.

" What is it Genie? " Aladdin asked before crossing a street but stopping to look at Genie, they had been searching for Lila where ever she had gotten to.

" I dunno it feels like a pulling feeling coming from behind me " Genie explained as he turned around to see what it is " Maybe it's your Lamp blue boy? Genies can't be away from there lamp that long " Iago explained as flapped his wings at him.

" Genie if you go back to your lamp that means we will know where Lila is! " Aladdin said.

Genie looked back to his friends as he turned around " Well then you guys go back to the Inn and I'll go get Lila it'll be easier that way and she won't be overrun with everyone asking her stuff, you know what's she like … maybe she's not used to crowns? " Genie asked for a moment.

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other before looking back at Genie " You sure Genie? " Jasmine asked concerned as Genie started to get pulled more by his lamp " I'm sure and I think it's for the best " Genie explained as he clicked his fingers to transport them back to the room.

" It'll be easier for her as well " Genie said but before he flew off to Lila and his lamp he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched but he shrugged it off before heading to where his lamp was pulling him towards.

Two figures stood on a roof off watching the Genie fly off to Lila, the two figures nodded at each other before disappearing into nothingness.

Lila had fully healed the house at this moment even getting hid of the horrible wild flowers which almost over grew the house itself. Lila had even made the garden over flow with life again as a flicker of a memory of her playing as a child in the flowers just outside the streets where people would happily watch the young girl play with the flowers but Lila hadn't been wearing a smile when she remembered this no she had been frowning at the thought that she had been turned back into a child but Sophia.

" I can't believe I let her in .. to my life if this is what she did.. " Lila muttered to herself.

" Let who into your life? ".

Lila jumped at the sudden voice before turning around to see a concerned and worried Genie " Ah! Genie what are you doing? " Lila questioned as she panicked " Where are the others? Why did you leave them? " Lila asked trying to change the subject, Genie raised an eyebrow at her behaviour " I sent them back to the Inn, I know how you are with big crowds and I thought it'd be better if it was just me being here with you " Genie replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Lila looked down for a moment as she rubbed her wrists she was hoping just to take a look at this house but now she wasn't so sure. The rain started to get even more heavier which Lila was not bothered about but Genie did as he panicked and flew into the house which caught Lila off guard " Ah Genie wait! " Lila said running in after him.

" What! It's raining and I don't want you getting a cold I care about you Lila you know that right? " Genie explained as he put his hands on her shoulders which made Lila blush suddenly but also feeling bad.

" Lila..? " Genie lowered himself to her, Lila's hair had fallen in front of her face at this moment almost hiding it from him.

" Was it about that person you were taking about? " Genie asked, Lila had fallen silent which had Genie more concerned about her, his eyebrows frown at her but lighten as he moved Lila's hair away from her face.

Genie stared into her eyes for a moment before noticing that someone was watching them.

" Aw how touching a master and her Genie having a moment, how sweet " a voice that only Lila knows too well.

" I see you fixed up the house, that's very impressive Lila my little blossom did this all by herself " Lila glared her eyes up at the voice it was blurry but she knew she stood there with a wide smile on her face.

" Who are you? " Genie asked letting go of Lila shoulders as he looked up at the women.

" Lila why don't you tell your friend? " She asked but all she got was a angry glare back which she replied back with a mocking smile.

" I am Lila, grandmother –"

" YOUR NOT MY GRANDMOTHER! " Lila screamed back at her threw her tears " You'll never be anything to me! You betrayed me! You hate me! " Lila yelled back.

Genie stepped back away from Lila feeling worried about his friend and never seeing her this angry before not even facing Jafar was she this angry.

" Aw that's a shame because you feel like a granddaughter to me Lila and I know you will always be that my little flower " Sophia replied back with the same mocking smile.

Sophia then flicked her finger at Lila making her stand still so she could hug her which made Lila even more anger " Lila you need to stop the hate and accept this " Sophia replied but slowly whispered into her ear " Accept that I will be the goddess of this earth ".

Sophia let go of her and smiled at her as she watched her reaction once again.

" I think that enough Sophia " a voice said from behind her, Sophia looked around and frowned at the two figures in the door way.

There stood a pair of twins who wore dark blue cloaks and both had long white hair which fell to the floor almost. The female twin moved towards Sophia " Step away from Lila and leave I think you have scared her friend enough with your act " she spoke out causing Sophia to almost curse herself for being her but she smiled at the two " Fine I'll leave but remember what I said Lila " Sophia said before leaving.

The female twin touched Lila shoulder and un-froze her, Lila looked up at the twin before looking away slightly and hiding her face with her hands. Lila felt broken at that moment she had lost herself again when Sophia turned up, she felt even more upset when she lost it in front of Genie who was now looking at the twins for a moment before looking back at Lila.

He panicked and flew over to her realizing that she was crying " Lila " Genie spoke but was pulled back from her by the male twin " I need you to come step outside with me for a moment " he said " But I need to stay here with Lila .. " Genie replied back but felt a touch by his hand " Genie please just leave " Lila said softly through her tears " Just for a moment.. you can trust them " Lila said quietly.

Genie looked back at her for a moment but hugged her before leaving " You can trust me alright, my name is Sky and this is my sister Themis, now let's go " Sky explained as he pointed just outside to the garden.

Themis waited for the two to leave before turning back to Lila " Why did you come here Lila? You know this place is bad for you.. or didn't you? " she asked watching Lila wipe her tears away " No I didn't know .. Themis I just wanted to know why Sophia sent me here I used to look up to her a lot but then she does this and almost tries to kill me and I just wanted to know why she made me lead a fake life " Lila explained.

" She sent you here because she wanted to kill with an innocent mind and be goddess of this planet again that's why, I did look into her memories when we were looking at each other, she knew you looked up to her for a moment that's when she took you into a fake life using Cross powers, he used his time powers so she could grab you as a child a baby of the stars so she can raise you then betray you and kill you " Themis explained.

" Now I want you to ever come to this time again I know I'm not the goddess of this planet but I am older you so listen to me for Highness sake " Themis said crossing her arms.

Sky wondered Genie into the garden where it had stopped raining for the moment " So you can only use time travel when its wished for right? " Sky asked.

" Yes but what does that have to do with anything? " Genie asked as he watched Sky lead his head through the doorway.

" I need to use your Genie " Sky shouted from the doorway, Genie blushed at his statement " Hey! " Genie said.

Lila looked up at him for a moment before walking towards him " Why? .. oh! ah his not my Genie! " Lila exclaimed but blushed slightly as she looked at Genie who was blushing back which made her question his expression for a moment before shaking her head " Ah! .. His my friend .. " Lila muttered. " I want you to go back to their his time and stay there " Sky explained as Lila handed him the lamp " I wish for you Lila and your friends to return back to their time " Sky wished.

Genie sighed and clicked his fingers as Aladdin and the others appeared from nowhere " Wait what happening? " they all asked looking at Genie then looking at Lila.

" Lila! " Lila frowned as she took the lamp back from Sky " Wait who are they? What's going on? " Aladdin questioned.

Themis stepped in at that moment and stared into all of their eyes and waved her hand, she then looked at Genie " Make the portal then! " Themis demanded catching Genie off guard as he clicked his fingers and made a portal to Agrabah.

Themis then moved them into the portal " Now for you " Themis said looking at Genie but Lila stepped in her way " No! I want him to remember just please Themis.. " Lila pleaded making Themis frown " But Lila it's for the best " Sky said.

" No! please I trust him! " Lila pleaded causing Genie to get a little bit confused but making him slightly blush at Lila's words " Alright just leave alright before we change our minds " Lila bowed at them before grabbing Genie hand and stepping through the portal.

A few moments later after they returned Aladdin and the others had returned to their rightful places.

Lila had Genie's lamp by the side of her bed, the door to her room opened slightly and Genie's head popped in " Well no one can remember anything.. Their all just tried now and sleeping.. " Genie explained as he walked over to Lila bed and sat next to her.

" I can only remember what happened .. so you trust me better than the others? " Genie asked.

Lila nodded " Are you going to explain to me then what all that was about? " Genie asked but Lila replied by shaking her head " Not yet I need to think about it all first " Lila said quietly making Genie frown but he just shook his head " Alright you just need time that's all " Genie said rubbing her head which made her blush slightly.

" Yeah that's it " Lila then stood up and wondered over to her balcony and watched the streets but then looked down at two figures who were both auguring with each other.

" No I will take Jasmine's hand in marriage you big brute! " one very skinny prince said.

" No! She would like a big man like me " The other larger man said.

" Oh no " Lila said.

Genie then flew over to her " What is it? Whats wrong? " Genie asked as he watched the two princes fight with each other " Jasmine has two more suitors looking for her hand in marriage ".

**DONE **

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**As you can clearly tell I don't do the normal oc story line thing because that's boring. **

**I do the take this OC and change everything add more backstory for the OC and there world, Add more detail to the whole area of the story that they are involved in because people this is fanfiction you can change anything you want just plan it right and it will go your way because you're writing it. **

**Anyway next chapter is adding two episodes into one as you could clearly see from the end of the last chapter **

**Oh and at least I type more than 6 words… **

Chapter 10

" Jasmine has two more suitors looking for her hand in marriage " Lila explained watching the two princes argue it out before watching a nearby guard telling them to come back in the morning and they would discuss with the sultan about what to do with the two princes.

Lila pushed herself back from the balcony railing as she wondered back to the inside of her room where she tucked herself into bed " _It's too late to be dealing with people auguring and through what happened ..I'll sleep for now_ " Lila said to herself as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As hours passed Genie himself could not sleep not after everything he had seen with Lila and what happened in that other time where they had travelled too, his mind raced through so many possible things that Lila may be but one thought kept lingering. Just who was that women who caused Lila so much pain? And what was Lila really he sure didn't believe now that she could be human.

No this fact also kept lingering in his mind if she wasn't human she could be able to travel through time without a problem but at the same time maybe not due to her wishing for it or maybe that was a lie. Genies eyes wined by themselves as he shook his head at that thought that came to mind "_ No way! Lila wouldn't lie to me right I'm here friend! .. I'm her friend_.. " Genie thought to himself as he shook his head many more times until he started to get a head ace from it.

Genie stopped thinking of the possible ways of Lila for the moment to watch the morning sun set into place for the whole new day that came his and Lila's way " Well looks like we're gonna have a pretty eventful day ahead of us.. of all of us anyway " Genie said to himself as he flew over Lila and watched her sleep in her state of rest.

She looked almost restless in her sleep almost as if she had been having a small nightmare, Genie wasn't so sure if he should of woken her up a little bit to make sure she was ok or not but he decide to instead wait for her to wake up, he didn't want to anger her heck he didn't know what she was like in the morning.

Genie waited a few more hours in until Lila started to toss and turn a lot in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes a little bit to stare into the morning sunlight " Good morning " Lila jumped up slightly and looked at a smiling Genie floating up at her face " Ah .. oh good morning .. ah.. you're not in your lamp? I thought you sleep in there? " Lila asked him.

Genie smiled a little bit at her question " Yeah I do but I just couldn't sleep so I stayed up and watched you- I mean I watched the sun come up heh " Genie rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness as he floated near the door " I'll wait out here! And wait for you to get ready and get dressed " Genie said as he started to leave " But I have no other clothes this is the only dress I have .. " Lila muttered which was picked up by Genie.

" You don't! Really I thought the sultan would of at least picked out some new clothes for you .. well that will have to change! " Genie said as he clicked his fingers and made a wardrobe filled with some clothes which would fit Lila perfectly appeared in her room " Ah Genie you didn't really need to do that.. but thank you " Lila said as she got out of her bed and walked over to the wardrobe and looked through the many clothes.

" Hey its fine, It's what friends like me do I'll be waiting in the hallway " Genie said as he walked out the door leaving Lila alone.

Lila looked through the many clothes that Genie had made for her but one she had almost seen before somewhere in a memory of hers. Lila decided to pick this one, as she put it on she walked out to see Genie playing on a small device that he was very much trying to figure out " I'm ready " Lila spoke up taking Genie by surprise " Aww I almost got to beat the boss … " Genie's words lingered a bit as he stared at Lila's new look before shaking his head and looking away from her for a moment.

" You look- "

" Lila! Lila! I need to borrow you for a moment ".

Jasmine had appeared around the corner of the hallway, Lila looked at Genie " Its fine go see what she wants " Genie encouraged her waving his hand and looking back at the thing in his hands. Lila watched him for a moment before walking towards Jasmine " Yes? Jasmine what is it? " Lila asked. Jasmine played with her hair for a moment before speaking.

" I have a problem er you see there are these suitors here to see me and I promised Aladdin I would go to the market place today with him as a date but these suitors have turned up to see me.. they don't know what I look so could you do me a favour and pretend to me? Maybe? Please? " Jasmine explained.

Lila was a little taken a back at her request but she was the new vizier and this was her duty " Of course I has do as you wish " Lila replied.

Jasmine jumped in joy at that moment " Oh thank you! Oh thank Allah! I'm gonna have to ask genie to make you look like me for a while if that's ok? I mean I would go tell that that I'm already with Aladdin but there other princes and I'll explain later when I come back from the market place but don't worry I'll make sure that your only seen as me to myself, Aladdin and the others " Jasmine explained.

" What now? " Genie asked looking up at Jasmine, Lila handed her his lamp which Genie then grew a worried expression on his face " Oh don't worry Genie its nothing bad I just need you to turn Lila into me for a while until these suitors leave " Jasmine explained. Genie raised an eye brow at her " Why does she need to do that, she's your vizier she can just explain for you that you're getting married to Aladdin " Genie explained making Jasmine realise that maybe her plan was a bit silly and not needed " Ah I see that does make a bit more sense would you do that Lila? " Jasmine asked.

" Jasmine I would anyway " Lila replied " Jasmine you just need to plan your ideas out better that's all " Lila added.

Jasmine gave back Lila the lamp which she put away in her bag.

" Jasmine something is going on in the marketplace! " A panicked Aladdin said running up to her dressed in his street rat clothing " What is it Aladdin? " Jasmine asked as she was then grabbed by the hand and made to follow Aladdin outside.

Lila and Genie looked at each other and followed the two down in to the marketplace, they first saw people running away from what seems to be a giant grey yak which has a mallet tied to its tail so it could play the two giant green drums which were strapped to its sides as it travelled through the city and what seemed to be a large man on its back but the smell is what came off worse from the two of them.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Lila and Genie all held their noses from the smell which surrounded them " Ugh " They all moaned at the smell but watched as the Yak stopped in front of them, the large man jumped off the yak and bowed himself to the others " Ho, there! I seek the fair Princess Jasmine! " The large man announced.

Jasmine looked at the man and held Aladdin's hand tightly which Lila the noticed she breathed in and stepped forward " Lila? " Genie whispered in a worry tone " I .. I am Princess Jasmine " Lila announced which caused everyone to jump at her statement.

Genie panicked at her statement " Lila! What are you doing?! " Genie asked making sure the prince didn't hear him " I agreed to not change into Jasmine but I kept a promise I would pretend to be her so that's what I'm doing " Lila explained

" Oh fate is kind! " The large man ran up to Lila and bowed to her " I am Uncouthma Prince of the far off land of Odeferious! Now to perform the cheese ritual of love! " Uncouthma announced which made Lila re think her actions a little bit " _Oh no .._ " Lila thought to herself.

Uncouthma at that moment threw some cheese which landed near Lila's feet " By this tossing of ancient cheese I pledge my heart muscles and all other vital organs to you "

" I'm so sorry about this Lila " Jasmine whispered.

Uncouthma began to dance and also started to throw cheese around which almost hit Genie in the face but Lila had hit it away " Thanks " Genie muttered. Uncouthma's dance ended by throwing a huge lump of smelly cheese by Lila's feet and he back towards her to bow once more.

" Would you like to begin in our royal courtship today? " He asked which then Jasmine shook her head " Err.. um I'm sorry not at this moment in time because .. err another suitor has come to today as well " Lila tried to explain the best she could with what she had.

Uncouthma than looked at Jasmine " Another suitor? Oh then he must be for her of is he for you and who are these two? " He questioned.

" I will answer your questions later prince .. Uncouthma um there will be a dinner later for you and the other suitor to meet each other " Lila explained but also lying again.

Aladdin at this point stepped in " Er sorry buddy but Princess Jasmine is mine " He said but caused Jasmine nudged him " Shh! "

" What but you.. I mean Princess Jasmine does belong to me " Aladdin started to argue back which annoyed Lila a bit and Jasmine which caused her to grab Prince Uncouthma's hand " Welcome to Agrabah, Prince Uncouthma, Please come meet the Sultan! ".

" But.. Jas.. I mean but we're going out to the marketplace" Aladdin explained but Lila then walked past him " I think you should re think your words Aladdin at least he knows how to ask for what a girl wants " Lila muttered to him before following Jasmine. Aladdin stood there in disbelief " I think you messed up big " Genie said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Lila followed behind Jasmine and Uncouthma then slightly coughed " I think I should check on how the dinner for the afternoon is doing .. um the Princess..er I mean friend will let you meet the sultan I'll go deal with Aladdin and the other suitor.. then will we see who will win the princess heart " she explained walking away from the two.

Lila wondered into the garden where she sat down by the near dinner table which was set out, some of the maids overheard Lila speaking and had begun to make the dinner table and food for the afternoon but Lila kept going back and forth in her mind about what she had don and how she could get out of this situation.

" I bet Him and that other suitor will be leaving soon! .. " Lila picked her head up as she heard voices from behind her, she looked to see Aladdin talking to himself a bit while genie had his arms crossed and was shaking his head but then noticed Lila and sat down next to her.

" So how is this pretending to be Jasmine thing going? " He asked.

Lila lead her head down into her hands " I dunno Genie I dunno even know why I agreed to do it.. Now I have this prince going around with Jasmine, Aladdin is mad, Jasmine is mad at him and this suitor hasn't even bothered to turn up yet " Lila replied taking a sip out of a nearby wine glass.

" I feel like something is going to go wrong " Lila said.

" That's already happened " Genie said pointing to Aladdin and Uncouthma who were auguring over who would win the princess " We must battle to the death! But first I must prepare victory cheese! " Uncouthma announced " Oh no.. " Lila muttered to herself " Aladdin gonna get himself killed .. Why can't the other suitor fight him then I can care about one less person " Lila said making Genie raise an eye brow at her.

" Lila don't wish for that! " Genie said in his concerned tone " Would Jasmine want that? " Genie asked her putting his hands on his hips.

" I dunno I don't even know really anything about Jasmine or Aladdin or you I've only known you all for like 3 days?! How can.. How can you call me your friend if I don't even know anything about you all? " Lila asked and started to stand up at that moment.

" You learn about us and we learn about you that's how " Genie replied.

Lila looked back to Uncouthma and Aladdin then started to wonder over to them " I may not know what Jasmine would do but having men fight over her is not a good idea to do.. it's not what men should do to women and it's wrong to treat us like that .. to treat women like that " Lila said.

" Stop! " Lila shouted at the two of them.

" I haven't done anything yet" Uncouthma replied throwing a mace he had had on the floor " I will not allow this to happen! Fighting over the princess.. I mean me won't win my heart .. In Agrabah we do things differently, we are calm here and you should do the same we do not fight we win by being good and being gentle " Lila explained.

Lila looked back to Genie who nodded back at her words which made Lila smile before turning back to the two men " Being gentle? " Uncouthma questioned " Well I'm gentler than this giant any day! So that's it Jasmine's mine! " Aladdin said but Lila shook her head " Not with that attitude she won't be " Jasmine said walking down and stood next to Lila.

Jasmine at this point took Uncouthma arm and tugged him towards the palace " At least Uncouthma has a sense of a kind and gentle heart " Jasmine said while leading him up to the inside of the palace " Aladdin I may be pretending to be Jasmine for now.. but you really need to get your act together " Lila told him before leaving with Genie but stopping " You're going to lose her if you keep acting like this " Lila muttered leaving a lost and confused Aladdin alone in the garden.

The sun started to set and the dinner party was switched from the inside to the outside for the evening, even the other suitor had showed his face and Lila wished he hadn't he was a skinny man wearing royal clothing but was too much of a vain man to care about anyone else than himself and his looks.

Uncouthma and Jasmine were sat by the table talking about adventures that he had in his own village which Jasmine and Lila enjoyed very much but then her eyes were turned to the prince sat next to her look kept giving her looks.

The Prince looked up and down at Lila " You must be the princess? No I do not believe that this person is the princess her hair is far too white like an old women " The prince said which caused Genie to come out from his lamp and come face to face with the prince " Ah genie don't the prince can say what he wishes .. but if she wishes to keep his man hood he will be silent " Lila threaten as she glared the prince down who quickly wondered over to Jasmine.

" I won't let him treat you like that or say anything like that to you " Genie said while sitting next to her as he started to eat an apple.

" Thank you Genie I'm glad I have someone like you looking out for me " Lila replied " I hope I can get to know you more so I can count myself as your friend.. properly this time " Lila added causing Genie to look at her for a moment before smiling " I already count you as a friend! You know that! " He replied ruffling her hair slightly while smiling at her.

" Oh say you'll marry me Princess " The prince said to Jasmine " But no I'm not- ".

" Oh yes you are I'm not stupid I know you are the true princess and please say you'll marry me I know you and I will be prefect together " The prince pleaded.

" Sorry skinny man I think so far I have won the princess heart .. wait you be the princess Jasmine and not the lovely white haired lady? " Uncouthma asked causing Jasmine to panic but Lila sighed as she stood up.

" Yes that is true I am not the princess I am sorry for lying to you prince Uncouthma but I only did what the princess wished me to do .. I am her vizier after all but I'm sure the Princess will be fine making sure she picks the man she loves and trusts " Lila spoke out as she stood up from the table " If you excuse me I will get Aladdin to seat with us " Lila said as she started to wonder over to an distance Aladdin.

Uncouthma at that moment also stood up and followed her " Excuse me white lady what is your name? " He asked looking down at her.

" My name is Lila I'm sorry for lying but I had to do what I was told too " Lila replied.

" Lady Lila thank you for being truthful to me but I must speak to Aladdin myself and while doing so I will fetch him for you or the princess he has known princess Jasmine more than me for a while and I wish to learn from him what she likes " he explained as he wondered past her.

Lila watched him for a moment before wondering back to the dinner where the prince was trying to be more of a creep to Jasmine " You will love me! I am more of a man then those other suitors you have also I am more handsome then that brute and that street rat- ".

*SLAP*

Lila had slapped the prince around the face at that moment causing Jasmine to gasp at her actions " I won't let a creep like you call Aladdin or Uncouthma! You may call yourself a prince but you are not in my eyes you are just a love rat! If you have any other respect for me or the princess you will leave Agrabah at once! " Lila declared.

" Coming from the person who lied about being the princess " he replied.

" No she did that because I told her to do that because I hate suitors like you and I didn't want to go through with that again " Jasmine explained as she stared the prince down but smiled as Genie floated behind the prince " I think it's time to take your leave " Genie clicked his fingers as the prince was flicked away from Agrabah " Thank you Genie " Jasmine said.

" It's no problem I won't let anyone treat you and Lila in that way again " He replied looking mostly Lila's way.

The sultan at this moment came rushing in " What happened to that other prince? " He asked looking at Jasmine " He had to take his leave he was no longer interested in Jasmine but we don't have him to worry about we can get on with the dinner " Lila explained before looking up at an incoming Uncouthma ".. why is Uncouthma wearing a fish on his head? " she asked but then it quickly came to mind that Aladdin must of done something.

Jasmine, Lila, The sultan and Uncouthma were all sat at the table Genie had returned to his lamp for the moment and Aladdin was no wear to be seen but Lila had a feeling he was watching close by " _I am going to kill for this _" Lila reminded herself as she was currently also wearing a fish on her head, as was the sultan and Jasmine but the Sultan was struggling to keep his on.

" Uh perhaps you have one more in my size " The sultan asked.

" Uh I think there is only one size sir " Lila muttered.

" Well part of being a vizier is being respecting the customs of other lands no matter how odd " The sultan told her which Lila nodded at slightly not trying to lose her fish hat.

" Oh you are too kindly " Uncouthma said smiling at the three.

Jasmine and Lila could both hear laughing coming from behind them " Is that Aladdin? " Lila asked and Jasmine nodded " Well let's give him what he wants? " Lila said.

" A fig nectar toast to our guest from Odieferious. A pungent land no doubt I mean .. of many aromas cheers! " Everyone raised their drinks except for Uncouthma who threw his at Lila face.

" Oh my " The sultan gasped " Did I not perform Agrabah custom properly? " Uncouthma asked but Lila shook her head " No it's right don't worry see " Lila then threw her drink at Jasmine " Just play along Aladdin doesn't want this to go well for him so let's show him that we want this " Lila explained and Jasmine then nodded in reply.

" I must explain something to you Prince Uncouthma Jasmine here Is already in love with another and that is Aladdin even though at the moment is he being a jerk and that is not your fault that is his own for he is a jealous male waiting his female … but I would like us to use this moment to create something else so your journey was no waste at all I wish to make a trade route from your kingdom to ours " Lila explained.

" Then we shall keep put kingdoms connected to each other for our friendship to grow, is this alright your highness? " Lila asked.

" Ah yes this will do mostly I would love for our kingdoms to be connected in this way as well even not in love but with the love of our new found friendship " The Sultan replied causing Uncouthma to clap in joy " Then I must toss the royal cheese of trading " He then tossed a cheese into the air which landed in front of Lila who laughed.

" Oh course I'm sorry for everything that happened today but as long as our friendship stands now then nothing else matters " Lila explains as everyone else nods in agreement.

" Aladdin needs to re think his actions towards Jasmine and Uncouthma " Lila spoke out once more before standing up.

" I'll be in my room I need to rest from today I will leave Aladdin with you your highness, Jasmine and Uncouthma " She bowed her head and left the area but then looked at Aladdin " I think you better sort yourself out before the day ends " Lila said as she left the area.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine and Uncouthma and bowed his head " I'm sorry my actions were wrong I just got worried I'm sorry to both of you I shouldn't treat Jasmine like she's an item I treat her like her own ".

Jasmine smiled at him and hugged him " That's what I wanted to hear " Jasmine said as she hugged him.

Lila watched from the side lines with Genie who had just appeared from his lamp " I think you taught them a good lesson " He said watching the couple get hugged by Uncouthma " Yes I agree and I think I learned a lot today too ".

**I'm so sorry it seems rushed I had a lot more planned but I really don't like do the rat thing so I threw it in for a moment and that's it. **

**But now I'm working on chapter 11 **

**Review and Rate **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well last chapter was eventful two episodes in one I dunno if I'll be doing that again but if you want me too I will just say which two episodes you think would be interesting to see together maybe I can put those episodes in or get an idea off. **

**Lila needs to learn more about friendship and how important it is to keep her friends safe from her time and from the past friends she earned. **

**Her world is far bigger than you may know off and even Lila doesn't know how big her world is so there is a surprise for both you as the reader and even the character. **

**Now let's move on to the next chapter **

**I only own Lila and the changes of Plot. **

Chapter 11

Four days passed after the suitor event happened with Lila and Jasmine, Lila had almost forgotten her duties as a Vizier until the Sultan gave her Jafar's old lab " Now I did not know about this place until Iago brought it up this morning when I deciding on where to put you for your duties " The Sultan explained showing Lila around the lab.

It was very gloomy and had nearly no sun light coming it, the light was shut off with wooden planks almost nailed to the wall " Jafar never liked the sun light " Iago remarked as he flew onto his stand pointing at the planks " Why? Was he like a vampire or something? " Lila joked while looking at some scrolls which were placed on a side of an desk.

" No .. but Something's I thought he was the way he lived in here" Iago replied.

Lila smiled at his comment before being covered in blue smoke which appeared from Genie's lamp " Lila what's with the sudden change I thought you liked working in your room? " Genie asked watching Lila trying to get the wooden planks on the windows.

" Oh I gave her this place so it gave her more of a working feel " The sultan answered " I'm thankful for that your highness " Lila said bowing her head to him but also almost falling backwards from failing to pull the boards off.

Genie caught her in time and clicked his fingers which removed the broads from the windows, letting the sun light in which helped Lila see the room a whole lot better than it once was " Thank you Genie " Lila said standing up once more.

" I see everything is working order now I will leave you to your new work Lila, I shall be in the throne room waiting for a package to arrive from some place or other " The sultan said before leaving " Your work is on the desk " He added.

Lila looked down to the desk which was next to Iago stand and bird cage " Why is there a bird cage here? " Lila asked taking it down and looking at the brass cage " Oh that! Jafar used to lock me up in there when I got too annoying but it's his fault for giving me the ability to speak, I never use to speak but he needed someone to talk to and he gave this voice .. I was like this ever since " Iago explained.

" Well we don't need this anymore then I won't lock you in there " Lila said putting the bird cage near the side of the door " Use it as a door stop " Lila said causing Genie to let out a squeak " That's so adorable of you! " Genie said in excitement and hugging her almost making Lila blush a little bit.

Iago rolled his eyes at Genie " Alright blue boy, little miss here needs to get on with her vizier work " Iago said flapping his wings at him.

Genie sighed and let go of Lila who quickly stood back a bit " Iago is right I only have a little bit to do.. well from the looks of it just route trades that need to be brought up and sorted out " Lila explained while walking over to the scrolls and started to work out on the map where the many places were.

" Well .. I.. alright I'll be back in the lamp if you need me " Genie said slipping back into the lamp.

Lila placed Genie's lamp on the side of her desk while starting on the letter about the trade route through Agrabah last package which was set to Getzistan " Oh Getzistan! I miss that kingdom so much! What was the package we sent? " Iago asked.

" From the looks of it gold .. in the letter here it tells of a problem they are having at the moment maybe if I send a letter asking if they need any help that would solve their problem " Lila said as she began to write a letter asking so which made Iago kind of excited " Yes! And that meets I can go back to the lucky egg! " Iago flapped his wings with excitement " We'll need to see if they reply back first Iago " Lila replied as she put the letter on the side of the letter pile.

About 2 hours pasted as Lila just finished her last letter.

" And finished that wasn't too bad " Lila said as she placed the letter on the pile before walking back up to the throne room and Iago following up behind her " Do you think the sultan has gotten his new package? " Iago asked landing on her shoulder.

" Properly " Lila said as they walked into the throne room where the Sultan was assembling what seems to be a robot together " Um your highness what is that? " Lila asked walking into the throne room, standing next to Aladdin and Jasmine " Oh Lila! Oh yes yes it's a gift from the ambassador of .. oh.. er a somewhere or other, now if I can just figure out how to put his head on straight " The sultan tried to explain.

Lila walked over and placed the head on the robot on right for him " Why thank you dear, now to put this key in and turn it right " The sultan started to turn a key into the back of the robot. The robot head started to spin and suddenly came to life.

The robot bowed to everyone before it started to speak which caught Lila off guard, she had ever seen anything like a robot before " Well this is different " Iago said.

" Greeting, good people! My name is Gregarius but you may call me Greg. I am your humble servant ".

" Ah! It can talk?! " Lila said surprised at the machine speaking, she knew it was human made but she had no idea that anything like this could be made out of simple materials that her earth leaves on its own for humans to find. " Oh my! A mechanized Servant! How remarkable! " The sultan said in excitement as the robot door opened up his chest revealing a cup of tea which he gave to the sultan " Oh how delightful ".

Aladdin cut in and stood in front of Greg " Wait, your highness! I don't trust him! " Lila nodded in agreement to Aladdin's statement but then Greg moved closer to Aladdin where his eyes started to spin which Lila and Iago watched as Greg started to Hypnotize their friends " I am sorry you feel that way I hope I have not offended you " Greg said slowly while Aladdin nodded to him " No not at all, my apologies Gregarius ".

" Wait Aladdin didn't you see what he just did to you? " Lila asked as she stood in front of Aladdin shaking him " What! Greg didn't do anything to us, did you Greg? " Aladdin said looking down at Greg who turned around to do the same to Lila and Iago.

Lila covered Iago's eyes and she herself looked away from Greg from his eyes " I'm not falling for it, I don't trust it " Lila muttered.

" I'm glad his here " Aladdin said folding his arms at Lila. " Yes he seems very intelligent " Jasmine added.

" Why he is! I'll make you an advisor, Gregarius. No no I'll make you vizier! Oh no no no I'll abdicate the throne " The Sultan said which made Lila's heart sank " Wait your highness?! No don't do that you've only met this .. this thing for a moment I wouldn't trust it for a moment longer .. and It's not taking my job either " Lila explained.

" Fine! You and Gregarius can work together " The sultan said.

" What! No?! " Iago started to flap his wings.

" Your majesty those all sound like excellent suggestions, I am pleased to work with you miss " Greg said looking at Lila " Sure.. I'm so pleased as well … not " Lila muttered with Iago nodding in agreement. Carpet at this time flew around to Lila " I think Carpet agrees as well by the look of it " Lila said.

" I think this is a great moment for Agrabah! Lila bring Genie out to meet him " Aladdin demanded.

Lila sighed as she rubbed Genie's lamp who appeared out holding a magazine which the front page just saying frozen " There is a new hit every year with these guys! " Genie said pointing the magazine at Lila who just smiled at him even though she had no idea what he was about.

" Genie this is Gregarius. Gregarius, This is Genie " Aladdin announced.

" Oh a robot! I wondered when Apple started to take over the world " Genie joked which made Aladdin a little bit mad " Genie! Greg is our friend ".

" No his your friend .. not our friend " Lila muttered which Aladdin glared at her for " What was that Lila? " Aladdin asked " Oh nothing to worry about … I still don't trust the thing " Lila whispered to Genie and Iago. Genie looked at Lila in confusion " What do you mean? " Genie asked before having his hand taken by Greg who tried to hypnotize him but failed " Oh I see ".

" Now if you will retire to the garden I shall prepare lemonade there we can discuss some suggestions I have for your palace " Greg said started to wheel himself off but Lila walked over and stopped in his place No discussion about the palace will be made with me! We will talk about it in my room " Lila explained.

Genie files out in front of the others " I agree! There's something monstrously evil about Gregarius " Genie tried to explain but everyone else just glared at him " What's the problem Genie? You just gonna agree with her all the time " Aladdin said.

" You don't like Greg? " Jasmine asked in a demanding tone which her father than agreed with " If you have a problem with Greg then you have a problem with us! " The sultan nodded in a agreement with Jasmine before glaring down Genie that he literally starts to shrink himself that he becomes a few inches high which angers Lila.

" Aladdin! Don't you dare treat your friend like that! You've known him longer than this thing why are you acting like this? This isn't you! " Lila explained shaking Aladdin who blinked a few times before looking at Lila " Lila.. I –" Before Aladdin could say anything Greg cut in and started to spin his eyes at Aladdin who snapped back to his other state.

Lila had given up at that point " Genie get back in your lamp we're going to my study .. if anyone wants me I'll be working.. " Lila announced looking at her now lost friends while Genie slipped back into his lamp " I will be there later " Greg said looking at Lila who just glared angry at him before walking away to her study.

As soon as Lila got to her study she rushed through the books " What are you doing? " Iago asked watching her from his stand " Looking for a way to destroy that thing .. I know it's up to something I dunno what but I don't trust it to save my life " Lila replied as she looked through another book which brought her attention up " Iago when you were with Jafar did you two ever meet someone called Mechanikles? " Lila asked as she read through what the man did " Jafar has he was a rather weird guy who is obsessed with being clean , his an Greek inventor as well that's what I heard from Jafar ..why? " Iago answered yet curious.

" I may need to find this guy or just get more information about him I think his the man who made that thing " Lila informed him.

" So does that mean we're going on an adventure? " Lila jumped at the sudden appearance of Genie who was floating behind her and almost dropping her book" Genie don't do that.. " Lila muttered trying to find the page in her book again.

" Sorry I just thought that we can go find the guy who made Greg and maybe beat him or ask why he made Greg is making the palace the WORST PLACE IVE SEEN?! " Lila raised her eyebrows at the sudden rage statement from Genie " Ah sorry! But have you seen what Greg has done to the palace?! " Genie questioned.

Lila walked over to the window and looked at the palace " Oh my god what he done to this place? " The palace garden was changed into angular shaped walls and even the trees and bushes were trimmed into similar shapes.

" I say I did a good job".

Genie and Lila turned around to see Greg waiting at the top of the stairs smiling down at them " Get out of here this is my study not yours! " Lila demanded point her finger at him " The Sultan wanted us to work together and we must do as he wishes " he said bowing towards her and also tried to spin his eyes towards her.

Genie glared angrily at Greg and stood in front of Lila and blocked Greg view from her " You're not going to do your spinning eye trick while I'm around " Genie said pointing to himself " You may have the rest of my friends of your side but you're not getting Lila or Iago " Lila looked up at Genie " Thank you Genie " Lila muttered to him.

Genie smiled at her for a moment before glaring up at Greg again but then Aladdin appeared next to him " Hey guys don't you love what he's done with the palace? Such a nice rigid sense of order! ".

" Some sense of order … " Iago muttered.

" I have also send for my friend to come and let fix up the palace! " Greg said.

" Is this friend of yours called Mechanikles by any chance? " Lila asked poking her head out from behind Genie " Why yes, he is my friend " Greg replied.

" Then I look forward to meeting him " Lila said keeping the book close to her " I'm going to keep this with me " Lila told Genie who nodded in agreement.

" Oh Greg your friend is here " Jasmine said running up to Greg smiling " Oh good, come everyone let me introduce you to my friend " Greg said leading everyone outside including Iago, Genie, Carpet and Lila. Lila put the book in her bag for the moment as she thought about how strong her friends are really.

Genie looked over his shoulder at her " What is it? " Genie asked stopping in his place as everyone else followed Greg. Lila stopped in her place " I .. I was just wonder how strong Aladdin and Jasmine are as people, they don't seem the type of people to fall easily for things but now I'm not so sure " Lila said looking up at him.

" Well I agree with that but that's because I'm a magical being so I don't fall easily for things that humans normally do so maybe that's why " Genie said putting his hands on Lila's shoulders " For the moment we know we have to stop Greg's friend and get them to their normal self's again even I think you know more about Aladdin than me anyway to know how to snap him out of this " Genie said but then Lila shook her head.

" No I don't think I do really .. You see we well.. how do I put it .. We have known Aladdin around the same time we met each other so I know about him as much as you do so .. I guess we both have to figure out how to get him out of this state " Lila explained.

" I thought you knew him longer?! " Genie questioned but Lila replied by shaking her head " Sorry Genie I don't as I said I've only known him as long as you have known him but anyway lets go see what this guy wants them we can confront him " Lila said walking on but stopping again to give out her hand to him " Come on Genie I need you on this ".

Genie looked at her hand and took it as they walked to the throne room, as they walked Genie kept looking down at Lila's hand and realized how small it was, he hasn't really held anyone hand before but he was glad it was Lila's hand " I know we're in a bad spot at the moment but.. eh its nothing " Genie tried to say.

" What is it? " Lila asked " Your hands so small compared to mine … I .. find it well.. cute " Genie muttered to her causing her to blush slightly but she smiled " Thank you .. Genie .. I think that brighten up my day a bit more well what's left of it anyway " Lila said.

Genie rubbed the back of his neck " Your welcome " he smiled at her but his smile fell when they entered the throne room where a short, skinny man sat in the sultan throne, his wore brown sandals, red toga with a white sash and a head band, his hair was put into two pigtails that stuck out a bit and he had a machine eye on his left eye.

" So your Mechanikles then? " Lila said letting go of Genie's hand for a moment and looking at the strange man " Why yes so you have heard of me from Greg I see " he answered in an annoying tone.

" Well you could say that but I have researched about you and from what I've read you're a bit weird I think sorry but that's what the book said " Lila replied making Mechanikles rather mad " and what book is this that you speak off? " He asked giving her an angry look

" Oh nothing just this " Lila pulled out the book and threw it at him, Mechanikles dodged out the way " How dare you throw a book at me?! " He yelled but Lila just rolled her eyes at her " You know who I am? I'm the man who makes machines come to life like Greg over there the one who can make you change your mind about me Greg deal with her " Mechanikles ordered.

Greg started to spin his eyes at Lila " Lila no! " Genie yelled trying to stop Greg's spinning eyes but he stopped as Lila stared back at Greg but then she rolled her eyes at him " Sorry that doesn't work on me can your try another trick like roll over or get out? " Lila joked which Genie started laughing at himself.

" ENOUGH! " Mechanikles shouted as he stood up " Maybe your friends can make you change your mind " He snapped his fingers as the throne room's doors opened and Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine and the Sultan walked in with weapons in their hands.

" Oh poor you're gonna get destroyed by your friends and I'm going to enjoy watching this! " Mechanikles said with glee, Greg started to attack Lila but she jumped out of the way " Lila watch out! " Genie stood in Lila's way but then she was caught by Aladdin and Jasmine who started to slash their spears at her " Hey! " Iago yelled as he flew into them making them drop their weapons " Carpet wrap yourself around them! " Lila said.

" Oh no you don't go fly! " Mechanikles said sending off a fly at Lila and Genie but Iago started to chase it away but also dealing with Abu who was trying to attack him " Get away from me monkey " Iago picked up Abu and threw him into a pot.

Carpet flew around them trapping them but then the sultan slashed his weapon up to Lila slashing a part of her cheek " Lila are you ok? " Iago asked, Lila covered her cheek " _Humans bleed pretend to bleed " _Lila thought to herself as she made her hand glow and make it look like she was bleeding from the cheek, she had to pretend to be human, she had to once again lie to herself and her friends.

" I'm fine really it's just a cut that's it " Lila said waving her hands but Genie had noticed and clicked his fingers then put the sultan on a coat rack making him drop his weapon onto the ground and leaving a band aid on Lila's cheek.

Iago then crushed the robot fly into the wall " Hey blue boy smash the robot from the inside! You need to smash the gears! " He explained and Genie nodded and proofed himself inside of Greg and started to smash the inside of the gears " That's it! " Lila smiled as she then looked at a displeased Mechanikles.

Genie then proofed out of Greg and smashed him to pieces then glared at Mechanikles " I won't your machines lay another thing on Lila you got that? " Genie said picking Mechanikles up by his shirt. At this point everyone shook their heads as the hypnotic wore off.

Carpet slowly set Aladdin and Jasmine down as they looked at each other in confusion as was Abu and the sultan who wondered over to them " What happened? " They asked looking at each other than looking at Genie who had a concerned Lila next to him " Genie put him down " Lila said.

Genie glared at him once more before putting him down but at that moment Mechanikles whistled and a giant beetle bug flew in and picked him up to fly him out of the room " I'll get you all next time! Away Scooter! No that way out the room! " Mechanikles demanded as he tried to direct his machine out of the room.

" So what happened? " Aladdin asked rubbing his head in confusion " Well you know that robot we had well it turned out to be evil as Genie and Lila said but You guys didn't believe them and tried to attack them but they stopped Greg and his master " Iago explained landing on Aladdin's shoulder " I think you should think about your actions next time " Iago added.

Aladdin rubbed his head once more before looking up at Genie and Lila.

" It's been a long day .. I'm gonna go to bed " Lila said looking towards Aladdin and the others, Jasmine gasped at Lila's outfit it had been torn up from the fight and almost looked dirty " Lila .. your dress.. " Jasmine tried to say but Genie flew up behind Lila " Its fine I'll fix it up for her.. for now I'll take her back " Genie said as he clicked his fingers and transported themselves back into her room.

Genie flew over to his lamp for a moment but stopped as Lila tapped his shoulder.

" Thank you Genie for today .. " Lila said " I really needed you today and I'm glad you were there " she added.

Genie smiled and patted her head " I'll always be here for you Lila now you need to rest I'll fix up your dress in the morning " He said as he returned to his lamp leaving Lila alone in her room.

Lila than sat down at her mirror as she stared at herself and started to remove her band aid which had no use now since there was no mark at all on her face. Lila placed the band aid down and stared at herself in the mirror "_ I hate lying to them .. I have to find some way to tell them without it being me …_ " Lila told herself before looking out at the stars that appeared across the now night sky.

" I don't want to keep on lying to them .. I don't want to lie anymore.. to him ".

**Done **

**Done did a thing **

**Woo **

**Anyway yes gods and goddess don't bleed because their made of star powder and energy from their planets, so Lila had to lie once more. **

**Review and rate**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well Last chapter went well. **

**I'm glad you enjoyed it but I would like those who do read it to review as well besides my two best people Zita and Pirate :3 I love you two very much. **

**I am trying to be different with my fanfiction as you can understand with how I write my fanfictions as I like to change them from other peoples stories.**

**Anyway as I have seen no one has yet done this episode so from what happened in the last episode I shall be doing this **

**But I shall be taking out the villains because I want to show more of Lila character development and to understand Lila's powers of her being a Goddess. **

**By the looks of things this chapter may be a little short, Sorry guys I hate Abis Mal which is why I'm doing this. **

**I only own Lila and the slight Plot changes**

**This chapter gonna be so short**

Chapter 12

" Genie? Where is he? Genie .. I need your help " Lila had been working all morning on looking for an egg which was lost from a creature who was currently being held at Getzistan but Lila has learned that the egg had become lost and somehow made it to Agrabah's Market place.

Lila had send Iago to go searching for the egg but he then came back with no news what so ever which Lila was not annoyed about yet she didn't blame Iago for it.

Lila had tried rubbing Genie's lamp but he appeared not to be in there as he would usually be there and yet he was not.

" Iago, have you seen Genie? " Lila asked watching her friend land on the window still.

" Huh? Oh! Yeah, him and Aladdin are in the market place looking for the egg as well, I saw them in the market place while searching myself " Iago replied.

Lila sighed with relief " That's good, I'm glad you guys are helping me with this ".

" It's no problem! But are ya going to the marketplace yourself? Cause I'll come look with ya if ya want? " Iago asked flying up to her again.

Lila nodded " Yes I am I just need to change into something else because of the place I'm going to be looking into is sort of dangerous ".

" Dangerous? Oh no! You're not thinking of going into the thief's hideout are ya?! " Iago questioned flapping his wings with fear.

" Oh its fine Iago I won't be there long " Lila replied while looking through a slightly shorter dress which she quickly changed into, the dark blue dress was shorten around her knees which would make running a lot more easy, she also put on a dark cloak which had an added hood which she put over her head.

Lila started to walk down into the marketplace with a fearful and worried Iago flying after her " Your insane! " Iago yelled at her. Lila rolled her eyes ignoring him for a moment before making her way into the dark alleyways of the thieves.

" What makes you think it's here anyway?! I haven't seen it here…. " Iago trailed off.

Lila looked at him for a moment before shaking her head " You didn't look through here did you? " Lila asked walking through the alleyways getting strange looks from some men but ignoring their stares for the moment " Of course! I was not entering this place on my own?! " Iago replied landing on her shoulder.

Lila and Iago wondered up to a guild of thieves which was packed filled with thieves, Lila stopped to think about where the egg could be but stopped as her gazing eyes stopped on a rather large egg which was set on a table " Found it " Lila muttered before looking at Iago.

" Iago you go get Aladdin and Genie, tell them I found the Egg " Lila explained as she put her hood down for the moment.

" Are you crazy?! I am not leaving you on your own! " Iago yelled quickly flapping his wings in fear yet again which Lila shook her head at " It's fine Iago, if I can take on a giant snake that tried to take over the world then I can take on some thieves " Lila replied which silenced Iago " Eghh fine! " Iago said flying off.

Lila watched as Iago flew off before entering the guild where she quickly sat down next to the table next to the egg which was being stared down by one larger man and another skinny man. Lila put her hood back up for the moment before the two men noticed.

" What's a thing like you doing in the thieves guild? " the larger man asked pointing his finger at Lila.

" What's it to you? I am only here for this " Lila replied point her hand to the large egg which then the skinny man started to bring out a pointed dagger.

" Do you really need to bring out a knife? " Lila asked pointing to the dagger.

" We don't want someone like you coming in here and taking what we found, we found it fair and square! " The skinny man yelled pointing the dagger at her which Lila rolled her eyes at as she stood up and took off her hood for a moment staring down at the men.

" Well I'm sorry but It isn't yours is it? It belongs to its mother who is clearly worried where it is, so with that I'm off " Lila replied picking up the egg quickly before rushing the exit but it was blocked off by another large thief.

Lila glared up at the man " Move out of the way! " Lila demanded but the man just laughed at her " Oh really why? What's a little thing like you going to do? ".

" Oh I don't think you have to worry about her ".

The large man turned around to see Aladdin, Iago and Genie stood right behind him, Lila smiled tried to rush past but was struck by something which appeared by her side, The skinny man from before had stabbed Lila in the side of her waist " Lila! " Genie yelled rushing to her side which made Lila panic almost but only because she had to yet again lie.

She quickly forced her body to make it appear that she was bleeding out which was worst for Genie to see " I need to take the blade out! " Genie explained.

" Oh let her bleed " the thief said before getting a full on punch in the face by Aladdin.

" Aladdin! Take the egg " Genie explained as he took the egg and handed it to him.

" I knew! I knew I shouldn't of left you! " Iago yelled making the situation worse.

Lila knew herself that she couldn't handle this amount of stress and panic all at once, Lila closed her eyes and fell into Genie's arms, then fell into a deep sleep.

_A few hours later _

Lila woke up in her room to find that her side was wrapped up " _Maybe I shouldn't of done that_ " Lila said to herself.

Lila eyes gazed over at the large egg which lifted her hopes up " _Oh thank highness its safe!_ " Lila thought but as she sat up which set off a poof of smoke to appear next to her " Lila! Are you alright?! Well of course you're not? But you're up! " Genie had appeared all panicked which Lila then panicked at herself.

" _Oh no? poor Genie, I need to get him to calm down_" Lila said to herself.

Lila then had gotten out of her bed and grabbed his arm, then forced him to face her " Genie! Genie.. I'm fine alright you don't have to worry, just calm down alright " Lila said in a calm tone for him to understand, she didn't exactly want him to panic even more.

" But Lila, I don't want you getting hurt again " Genie explained with his worried expression appearing again causing Lila to re think her actions.

" His right Lila, You're not in the right state right now to be doing anything " Aladdin had just entered the room at this moment with Iago sat on his shoulder " You guys don't understand we need to get this egg back to Getzistan " Lila pleaded.

" Lila you're not in shape for a monster hunt " Aladdin tried to explain but Lila wasn't having any of it " It's not a monster! It's not! It's a mother wanting its child back, The griffins are very protective of their child.. " Lila explained but turned her head away from them all.

" _They don't understand how much its going through_ " Lila thought as she felt the connection of the egg wanting its mother, as a goddess Lila could feel the emotions from a creature which she knew herself would be hard to explain as it is " I'm going.. no one can stop me " Lila spoke out.

" The griffin will leave Getzistan once it has its baby back.. I promise that " Lila explained as she gathered up carpet and the egg" Well were coming too! We can't let you go on your own " Aladdin said as he grabbed Carpet.

" Don't worry Lila, I'll be there to look after you so that nothing bad like that happens again! " Genie explained holding Lila's hands up to him " Alright fine! But you have to promise me not to go over broad with your worrying you tend to do that a lot " Lila said as she began to sit on Carpet holding the egg " Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! " Genie said as he sat next to her.

Lila gave him a strange look for a moment which made Genie laugh a bit from her reaction " What you asked me to promise and I did " he explained wrapping his arm around her " It's gonna be a long flight you better rest ".

" But I just woke up- "

" No! missy your gonna sleep! It's better for your wound " Genie said as he forced her to sleep against his shoulder, " Fine ".

_The next morning _

The gang had reached a very deserted Getzistan except for the Sultan who waited by the entrance to his kingdom " Oh thank the stars someone has come at last! " A rather short rounded man said watching the gang land.

Lila awoke with Genie's movement but she found herself in a different place, she was lying on his back " Ah Your awake! See I was right you did need rest " Genie gave a sly smile to her, Lila moved herself away from him before looking down at the man " Must be the sultan, I'll handle this " Lila said as she slowly started to get off Carpet.

" Careful Lila! Your wound " Aladdin exclaimed by was waved off by Lila's hand " Its fine don't worry, excuse me sir are you the sultan to this kingdom? ".

" Oh yes! Yes! I am Pasta Al Dente, are you are? ".

" I am Lila, this is Aladdin, Iago, Carpet and Genie. We travelled from Agrabah to your kingdom because we have found the egg which you informed in your letter " Lila explained.

" Oh yes! Why thank you my dear I'm so glad you got the Egg back now I can finally get this cursed Griffin out of my kingdom, Its scaring everybody away and ruining the economy! Because of that griffin, our poor casinos have lost their business! " Al Dente explained.

" Don't worry, Sultan Pasta, We'll take care of everything! " Aladdin exclaimed taking the egg away from Lila who gave him a glare but was distracted by a shadow of what seemed to be the griffin flying past them " There it is, come on! " Lila said but was stopped by Genie.

" Hey! No rough housing for you! Little missy, you can stay here with the sultan " Genie said picking her up and putting her next to Al Dente. " But Genie! I need to do this I'm the Go-" Lila stopped mid senesce " … I mean Vizier here" Lila then continued hoping Genie didn't noticed which luckily he didn't.

" I know you're the Vizier and all but this is too dangerous! " Genie explained but was pushed past by Lila " I'll be fine! " she replied as she stormed past him. Lila had tried to split up away from the gang but this did not go as planned as Genie would always poof next to her, this carried on until it began to set into the evening where Lila patience grew into anger because of Genie's worrying, she understood why he was like this but not to this state.

" Lila, You might step on something nasty! Or sharp! " Genie had been checking on the floor now for anything that could be of harm " Can't be too careful you know, you dunno if something or someone will come, like a thief or an assassin or a monster or a-"

" GENIE! I get it your worried but this is getting out of hand now! I'm going to go find Aladdin, get the egg back, find its mother and be done with this! " Lila exclaimed angrily that caused Genie to back off from her his face was filled with worry and a hint of sadness from her rage fit but Lila then calmed herself before heading off to find Aladdin.

Genie followed behind but not as close as Lila thought he would, Lila felt bad for the way she treated him " Genie I'm-".

" Lila! Watch out! " Genie grabbed Lila and flew up onto a building " Genie! What you doing? " Lila questioned but quickly turned to see the griffin staring up at her, the griffin screeched out loudly to the two before she started to fly up to where they were standing " Hang on, I got you covered! " Genie stood in front of Lila " Hey bird face! Come after me! " Genie yelled at the griffin which slashed at him with her paw but was then knocking him down onto the floor below.

" Genie! Are you alright? " Aladdin asked running over to him, Genie rubbed his head as he stood up " I'm fine it's just Lila! She is being rude to me because I'm worrying too much, I'm only worrying because I care about her ".

" Fine if Lila wants to put her life in danger then let her "Iago said pushing Genie's emotion's up " No we have to help her, this isn't about her getting hurt anymore, if she carries on like this, she's gonna get herself killed " Genie explained which Aladdin nodded in agreement with " Well lets go get her then! " Genie nodded and jumped on Carpet before flying up, finding Lila standing near the griffin.

Lila looked up at the griffin, she sensed sorrow from the screeches that came from the griffin, Lila than stepped forward towards the Griffin " Lila! What are you doing?! " Aladdin yelled, Lila looked back at the gang " Its fine just hand me the egg " Lila asked looking back at them but Genie had then transformed into helicopter.

" Give yourself up! We have you surrounded! " Genie exclaimed trying to flash its lights at the griffin but it clearly wasn't working as Lila hoped for " Genie stop it! It isn't helping I'll deal with this! She's calm around me " Lila explained walking over to the griffin over " But Lila it will hurt you! ".

" It won't Genie, I'm fine see! " Lila then reached around the bandage area of her waist which was now completely healed.

" Just trust me and give me the egg ".

Genie proofed back to his normal state as he watched Aladdin fly up to her while still on carpet as he pasted the egg to her.

" Genie come on, Lila can handle this " Aladdin exclaimed.

The griffin looked at Lila for a moment which Lila knew why these were one of the many creatures her father created in his years of being a god for earth, the Griffin had realized that a new God had come from the word of its old creator which is why it did not attack Lila it simply bowed its head to her and let her touch her head.

" I'm sorry that you lost your baby but I was able to get it back to you " Lila whispered to it as she stroked her head, as they both looked down at the egg which slowly started to hatch open in front of them " Oh hey look! Its hatching " Iago exclaimed as he flew over to get a better look on Lila's shoulder.

The new-born griffin looked out from its egg at its new sightings but set its eyes on its mother which made it screech happily.

Aladdin and Genie watched from afar at Lila and the griffin family " I think Lila has a connection with animal's or something " Aladdin said which made Genie think for a moment before looking back at the sight of Lila helping the new born onto her mother's back, his thoughts traced back to her now completely healed self which is not possible for any human being to have " Do you think maybe she is something else .. Maybe? " Genie asked.

Aladdin gave his friend a confused expression " No why? " he replied but genie than shook the feeling of answer away " It's nothing I'm just thinking out loud " he said before looking back at a now smiling Lila.

" I just think she is a very special girl " .

_**Did it done? Done **_

_**I was rushing it sorry **_

_**I did it in a day again **_

_**But I wanted to do it because of connections and bring up more of Lila's story up more as well**_

_**Review and rate people**_

_**Review and rate or just review **_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad you both liked my chapter I know it's only Zita and pirate reviewing but I know there are more of you reading this so that's why I moved the story to deviantart as well. **

**But please don't be shy it doesn't take that long to say why you like the story or what you think would happen. **

**Ok ok **

**This chapter was meant to base on another episode but because of the setting I'm gonna do it between 20 and 25. **

**So instead we have this chapter so I'll give a bit more information on the world of gods as another whole but only about the animals and their interactions on the gods/ goddess. **

**I have researched that gods made genies but I want them to be kind of magic made instead of god made for which is why Genie cant sense that Lila is a goddess… or that's the plan for now at least. **

**Also I'm gonna go back into other chapters and remove Abu because I don't write him so I just gonna remove him sorry people it's a thing I do. **

**I only own Lila **

**And the slight plot changes**

Chapter 13

A worrying setting of emotion took over Lila's mind as she viewed an earthquake which had just hit Agrabah from under its own land. The earthquake had struck the city over 4 hours ago, Aladdin and the others had flown down into the city to help out the people who were struck by the sudden attack.

Lila had worried if she had done something by accident because of her goddess powers, she may not be a title of earth yet by Highness standers but she still had powers which were based on the earth itself except for one which another god carried instead.

" This is terrible! Everything just collapsed! My shop and my home! Swallowed by the earth! " One merchant yelled as he watched as his home fell into the deep hole which is now filled with other buildings.

Lila watched this for a moment before rushing over, trying to think of a way to fix this without bring too much attention to herself, she knew she could fix this problem but she had no idea why this was happening was she angry about something.

No that was not the case since everything was fine until the earthquake struck, Lila was awfully glad that Aladdin and the others were helping out getting everyone out of the city and into the palace for safety.

Lila watched as Genie and carpet saved a few more people from under a border but Lila started to hear a younger voice from behind her " Help me! Please! " A boy and his dog were stuck under a pile of rocks, quickly Lila rushed over to the rocks and started to throw them away " I'm here ok just stay calm! Everything will be ok " Lila said trying to reassure the boy and calm him down.

Genie picked up Lila voice and quickly flew down next to her and pointed a finger at the rocks " Need a hand? " he asked as he used his magic to turn the rocks into balloons which floated away, the boy looks up at the balloons before rushing over to Lila to hug her " Thank you miss! But where is my mama? ".

The dog whines at the moment and points to a building where they could hear a women shouting for help " I got this Lila! I'll go get Aladdin " Genie said as he flew over to Aladdin explaining the situation before agreeing with each other.

" My mama's out there! " The boy exclaimed pointing to where she is, Lila picked up the boy and waved her hand at the dog to follow her to where the boy's mother is currently.

" Its fine, Aladdin and Genie will help her " Lila explained putting the boy down but still held his hand but the boy shook his head " But what Is the Unkbuut find her first? They'll eat her! " the boy cried as he rushed Lila over to where Aladdin and Genie were " I saw them too there out there! " The boy said yet again.

Lila looked at the boy with confusion, there were still so many creatures that Lila had not known of yet or has not searched into, of course she knew the current creatures which she helped her father create from when she was younger but none that the boy had just spoke off.

" Do not worry my young boy there are no such things " The sultan had just appeared next to Lila " It's just a fairy tale " he explained petting the boys head " Your highness, it's dangerous here " Lila said but the sultan shook his head " I know, I know but I must tend to my city to see what help I can bring this is my kingdom after all ".

Lila nodded towards him " Yes your highness, May I ask where is princess Jasmine? ".

" She is at the palace, looking after the people ".

" Over here! " Genie had caught the voice of the boy's mother who was trapped in a crater " Al! Down here " Genie informed him as he pointed down at the women " Nice work Genie! Come on carpet " Aladdin said flying down on carpet to the women.

" There are untold layers of ancient Agrabah under our modern city. Anything could be down there " The sultan said watching Aladdin help the boy's mother onto Carpet " See she's gonna be fine " Lila said to the boy who cling to her hand a bit more until Carpet flew over to them where the boy then let go to hug his mother.

Genie at that moment stood next to Lila smiling at her " You did good there protecting that boy " Genie said making Lila smile back slightly helping her feel a bit happy again " Genie, did you see anything down there? Like anything strange because the boy said something about some creatures and where is Aladdin? " Lila asked looking around her.

" I didn't see anything nothing but spider webs and broken buildings.. oh I dunno know.. that's bad! " Genie said as he rushed down into the crater where he found a fainted Aladdin, he picked him up and brought him up next to everyone " Hey Al! Hey Aladdin! Wake up buddy " Genie asked.

Aladdin groaned slightly almost like he was regaining consciousness, Genie started to wave his hand in front of his face " Hey Al how many fingers do you see? ".

Lila rushed over to him and Genie " Aladdin! What happened now there? " Lila asked helping him stand up, Aladdin shook his head and looked at her for a moment " It was the Unkbuut " he replied making Lila very surprised but also the people behind them who had just heard what Aladdin said.

" I see! They caused the cave in " One man cried.

" They will surely eat us all! " another larger man yelled which Lila then glared at " Be quite! Your scaring everyone " Lila demanded making the man shut his mouth for a moment before Iago flew onto her shoulder " there goes the neighbourhood! So what happened? They whack you senseless? They get you with their fangs? " Iago asked but Aladdin shook his head " I think.. I fainted " Aladdin replied.

" Well you have seen a lot today so that's no surprise " Lila said.

" Aww come on Al! You beat stuff up like this before like monsters, flying villains attacking our heroes and beat up Loki! … no wait that was the Avengers " Genie said.

" I don't know, stories about the Unkbuut always gave me the creeps then there they were so close I could feel their breath on my skin! " Aladdin explained.

" Good thing I came and saved you! " Genie said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

" So the tales are true, we must have guards up here who will post around the crater " The sultan resurged to the crowd before leaving to the palace, everyone else followed all except for Lila who looked down at the crater before looking if anyone else was looking.

" _I gonna find out if it was then to did this_ " Lila thought.

Lila quickly slide down into the crater where the spider webs hit her but she paid no mind to this, she quickly made it into a dark area " Well at least I know I'm alone now " Lila said as she made a small glowing energy ball in her hands as she pointed it into the direction she wanted to walk.

Meanwhile Aladdin and the others had made it just outside the palace walls when Genie realized that Lila is missing " Al! was Lila behind us? I can't see her! " Genie asked as he started to panic trying to see past the crowds of people trying to make it into the palace.

" Wait? She isn't here? ..! She must be still at the crater come on! " Aladdin said as they flew back to the site " Why do you think she stayed? " Iago asked looking between Aladdin and Genie.

" Maybe she was curious about the Unkbuut? " Genie asked.

" I dunno but we have to find out " Aladdin said.

As Aladdin and the others thought about why Lila was still at the crater, Lila at this moment was currently reaching more and more into the deep depths of the crater but she had a feeling she was being watched which didn't help as she walked into a spiders web " Oh for Highness sake! " Lila cursed as she then stood back and turned her energy into a spark which flicked the web away for her to get through.

She walked into a large underground city which was wrapped with spider webs but was lit with a hint of energy which Lila recognized. Lila looked down to see two people standing over another ledge, one was a larger tanned skinned taller man who wore no shirt just a strap which helped him carry a few of his spears on his back, he also wore armored trousers, he was also bald, with an oddly shaped brown bread, he has browns eyes but his expression was a proud one as he watched the Unkbuut all around the city.

The other was a dark skinned women who wore a red dress which sparkled from the energy light which fluttered around her, her hair was reddish and almost put up in a pin.

Lila looked over at then before slipping down " Ah! ".

" Oh we have a guest " The women said as she clicked her fingers catching Lila in mid fall " Are you ok my dear? " she asked, Lila smiled slightly with embarrassment but also just relieved that she caught her as she placed her down.

" Thank you Flare and hello Rerko, what brings you to Earth? " Lila asked.

Rerko set his spear down as he pointed to a portal which the Unkbuut were traveling into " Rerko here needed more help on Venus so your father suggested that he comes here to get some help and we were so lucky to find these beautiful creatures and luckily their queen was so helpful as well " Flare explained with Rerko nodding in agreement.

Lila watched as a few Unkbuut traveling between each other " They are adorable, but I guess the people of Agrabah have different thoughts about them " Lila said.

" Mmm why is this? " Flare asked looking up at what was the city but also for another reason " Well what whatever it is I suppose we should be hurrying them along I can feel someone else coming ".

Lila looked around before realizing " Oh! Aladdin and Genie! Oh I forgot all about them " Lila panicked.

Rerko picked up his spear but Lila waved her hands at him " No! No its fine Rerko! I know them there my friends! They just don't know that I'm a goddess … yet " Lila explained which made Rerko put his spear away but cross her arms at her " Yeah I know I'm sorry I should tell them but it's hard you know but I've never made friends like these before .. I mean everyone else is my friend in our world but not on my own planet " Lila tried to explain but still feel like she failed.

Rerko rolled his eyes and shook his head at her but gave her a simply pat on the head which Lila was confused about but smiled at anyway.

" Would you like to meet the Unkbuut? " Flare asked taking her hand and guiding her down into the crater more " Don't worry Rerko will keep an eye out for your friends " Flare said as she guided Lila down to near the exiting Unkbuut " Of course " Lila replied feeling glad that she can act herself around Flare and Rerko for the moment.

Rerko watched both Flare and Lila, a smile appeared on his face as a small Unkbuut walked over to him who head-butted him in the leg but Rerko looked down at the small creature and patted its head.

" Do you think that's the guy who's in control of these things? " Aladdin and the others had followed the same path as Lila but they had taken a longer route then what Lila had taken.

" I guess who he doesn't seem fazed by them " Genie said.

" Come on we'll take him by sur-" A spear point appeared by Aladdin face, as he looked up to see Rerko pointing his spear at him.

Rerko stared at him for a moment as a small group of Unkbuut appeared behind him which worried him as he shook his head to go down into the portal which they did not clearly understand.

Rerko groaned as he turned around and pointed down, they looked at each other before following his finger.

" Get him now! " Iago said as Genie tried to grab him but Rerko quickly jumped on a web line which brought up Flares attention " Is that your friends? " Flare asked Lila, Lila had been taking to the queen at the moment before looking at Flare.

" Egh.. what are you.. oh! Yes that's them! Is Rerko just messing around with them? " Lila asked slightly worried as she asked.

" Properly you know Rerko would never hurt anyone unless he has too, he hasn't had a proper fight in ages though but he won't warm them don't worry " Flare insured.

The Unkbuut queen who was much larger than her other subjects looked up at her new master and screeched as she wondered over to him.

" Wait! " Lila cried but Flare stood in her way " Don't worry if things get out of hand We'll step in but let's walk to them " Flare joked as she lead Lila back up.

Rerko pointed his spear at Genie who had been trying to cut the web from under his feet which wasn't helping with the queen herself spitting web lines back for him.

" What is that?! " Iago exclaimed as the gang watched as the queen appeared from behind Rerko.

" No one move! " Aladdin said.

" Relax Al! This one is mine " Genie said but was stopped by Rerko pointing his spear at him.

" Alright! Alright that's enough now! Rerko you had your fun, stop messing around with them now " Flare announced as she and Lila appeared next to the queen.

" Lila? Come here! It's not safe " Genie said, Lila looked at Genie and stood still next to Flare still, " It's alright! They're our friends! There my friends " Lila exclaimed.

A few smaller Unkbuut appear by Rerko leg as he puts his spear away, " Well we are taking them away from your city and all so you should be thanking us blue boy " Flare said smirking at Genie who was taken a back at her comment.

He looked at the Unkbuut besides Aladdin who was being petted by him and smiled a bit before looking at Flare again " So, who are you two then? " he asked.

Rerko bowed his head before letting Flare speak " I am Flare and this is Rerko, Rerko here needed some help with his home, he needed more farmers and miners so we heard of these creatures and thought why don't we give them a proper home " Flare explained.

" So they don't want to eat anyone? " Iago asked, Flare nodded " They are gentle creatures but I'm sorry about your city we did not mean to cause that earthquake, some of the Unkbuut wanted to farm a little but gathering some food before the move and you can see what happened " Flare said.

" So is that there queen? " Aladdin asked looking up at the now gentle and calm queen who was being patted by Lila " Yes, but due to the people hurting them they are forced to live underground but luckily Rerko here is interested in them " Lila explained.

Rerko nodded in agreement as he guided a few of the strays into the portal " Is that going to a whole new world? " Aladdin asked.

" You could say that, it's just Rerko home land " Flare explained.

" And where is that exactly? " Genie asked crossing his arms across his chest until Flare grabbed his arms " Why don't I show you? " Flare said as she rushed him down.

Lila watched the two before turning to Aladdin and almost having a bad feeling about what was happening outside " Hey Lila, do you smell burning? " Aladdin asked giving her the same expression she was exchanging " Oh no the they must of set fire to the entrance! " Lila said running back into the tunnel to see a sea of flames traveling its way down the tunnel.

Rerko rushed past both Genie and Flare as he reached the now one of the burning tunnels and blocked it off by using his spear to break some rocks onto it blocking it off.

" The people aren't happy are they? Well lets gather the rest into the portal, Rerko block off the entrances, while me and Genie gather the rest into the portal, Lila and the other two can escort the queen down " Flare explained with Rerko nodding back in agreement as he rushed off.

" Why do you need my help? " Genie asked crossing his arms.

Flare looked at him and smiled " Your just good company to have around " Flare replied with a slight hint of flirty to her tone of voice which Genie then blushed slightly at but shook it off.

The flames became even greater by this time on the by the entrance where the gang entered " How will we be able to escape?! " Iago questioned moving away from the entrance.

" We'll just have to get Genie to poof us outta here " Aladdin said guiding the queen down using Carpet.

" Rerko got the flames covered " Lila said as she pointed to him rushing past them and smashing some rocks down onto the entrance sending the flames back.

The queen looked around her as she tried to remain calm but was still so scared about her subjects making it to the portal without getting hurt by the flames " It's alright, everything with be fine " Lila reassured.

Genie at this point made the portal much larger for the Queen to get through " Ohh so you can use your magic for other means too, I thought your were free? " Flare asked watching Genie gather the other Unkbuuts into the portal.

" No, Lila hasn't freed me yet but she is getting around to it " Genie said helping the last ones get through before waiting for the queen, " Oh! So you are still single? Ok " Flare said which has just caught up to Genie at this point making him blush slightly but also get a little irritated.

" No wait?! I didn't mean it like that I meant… making me a free Genie! " Genie said waving his arms but Flare just waved her hand at him in a filtrates way, as she watched some of the heat off the flames effecting him which gave her a sly smile " Oh it is getting hot in here isn't it? Oh wait no that's just you " Flare said with a sly smile watching him go red in the face.

" I can see why she is friends with you, you are pretty handsome " she flirted and winked at him causing Genie to go completely red.

" What's wrong Genie? "

Genie jumped at the sudden voice as he looked over to see Lila " Your all red? Is the flames effecting you that badly? " she asked rushing over to him, Genie pushed more at Lila concern about him and Flares comments.

" It's yeah! The flames! Let's.. err get the queen here into her new home! " Genie said guiding the Queen quickly into the portal.

" Well thank you for that my dears and thank you Lila it was good seeing you again, Rerko we must leave now " Flare said waving a hand at him.

Rerko noticed her waving and rushed down to her before entering the portal then helping Flare into " Goodbye Flare " Lila said waving and watching the portal close.

" Hey Genie can you get us outta here? " Aladdin asked by Genie by then just clicked his fingers as they arrived in Lila's room, Genie was still red from Flare comment at this moment.

" Thanks well that was a weird day, I'm gonna go find out who started that fire " Aladdin said leading Iago and carpet out with him, leaving Lila and Genie alone.

" I'm glad to see you got along with Flare and Rerko so well " Lila said smiling with happiness for once that her friends were getting along so well.

" Err .. yeah .. I have a question about Flare? Is she single? " Genie asked, Lila looked at him for a moment and smiled as she shook her head " Oh no she's married to Rerko " Lila explained causing Genie to get even more confused but Lila just laughed slightly at his confusion " Oh she was flirting with you! Heh she does that, don't worry she was just joking around " Lila explained as she changed herself into her evening wear before walking into her balcony and looking up at the moon.

Genie then stopped panicking at this moment which helped him turn back into his normal shade of blue but then he looked at Lila but his gaze stopped as he stared at her something about the moonlight landing on Lila seemed almost strange to him as if his heart started to skip which worried him a bit but then a thought came to his mind as he looked back to Lila.

" Hey .. Lila.. do you .. err find me handsome? " Genie asked blushing slightly at his own question and even looking away from her as he held his hand to his head.

The question caught Lila off guard as she stared back at him but she smiled as she wondered over to him " Of course! I'm sure you'll pick up all the female genie's with your looks! " Lila joked even catching herself off guard at her own answer but she was more interested in his reaction, his face suddenly turned red again.

" Heh it seems like I picked up a few things from Flare " Lila joked as she watched Genie blush slightly even more at her comment, he then looked at her smile for a moment before reaching his hand to her head " Thanks " He said before staring her for a moment and leaving a kiss on her cheek before he returned to his lamp.

Lila looked at the lamp for a moment before blushing.

**Done **

**That's all for this chapter **

**Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I'm glad to see that people like the last chapter, I enjoy writing, I have a beta reader now so I am getting a bit better when it comes to this but I will keep trying to change things Chapter 15 is where that changes a lot. **

**I'm sorry about the reviews I give but I give an " I will tell you what I think " Attitude because I am your audience and I will review it how I find it. I find saying update it soon doesn't help you as a writer, I don't do that when I'm reviewing someone's art work… so I won't do it when I'm reviewing a story. **

**Anyway this chapter has changed to another episode due to the change of the way I'm doing these chapters and how I plan them out, I like to build onto Aladdin's world and build onto Lila's world. **

**Lila is an added character but she has a whole world behind her that I would like to bring in more which is why I made changes to the last chapter. **

**So now we have this episode. **

**I only own Lila, Oc's that I add and slight plot change. **

**Oh and if you would like to see the beast copy and paste this into your url **

** art/Escape-Cover-Art-1-459826252**

Chapter 14

The night was still and silence filled the city of Agrabah as it slept into the midnight even more except one who was looking up at the full moon which was placed fitting into the sky itself.

Lila couldn't find it in herself to sleep for the last few weeks now since the events of what happened only a few days ago, her thoughts wondered back to the events that have happened in Agrabah itself or just outside the city. Lila also wondered what her Father was doing at the moment with all of his plans which Flare had told her about in the last moments, but also noticing what her friends were doing as well.

Her friends would often take notice that she would wonder around thinking to herself which caused them to worry but She brushed it off their minds as she did not want them to worry about her at all it was only up to her which had confused them but they did not go into the matter.

She had made them think it was the lack of sleep which was effecting her so much which was in fact a lie for gods and goddess don't really need sleep due to being powered by the planet itself, sleep was only a past time for them.

She found herself looking up at the moon once more before heading back inside where Genie was sat on her bed which surprised her " Oh finally, you turn around you've been up for ages taking to yourself.. You had me worried there Lila or maybe it's the lack of sleep you've been having " He said.

" I'm sorry I just haven't found it in myself to sleep as much as I should " Lila replied wondering away from him for a moment " You should properly get some sleep ".

" Shouldn't you be sleeping Genie? " she asks pointing at his lamp, Genie gazes his eyes at his lamp before shaking his head " I don't need sleep it's more of a past time " he explained which surprised Lila which brings up Genie to look at her " What? I thought you knew that already that ".

Lila looked away from him for a moment before Genie frowned at himself as he rubbed the back of his neck which Lila found himself doing more often when his around her. Lila than sat down next to him catching him off guard " Genie I need to make that wish soon don't I? " Lila asked.

" Well .. it's up to you really but I would like it myself to be soon ..why do you ask? " he asked back putting his arm near the back of her so he could lean in to her more than usual " Do you want me to yours a little longer? " he asked jokingly at her which Lila found sweet but she didn't really as she was blushing at his question which he also found sweet when she returned his answer with a simple smile.

" Do you really want to be free that badly away from me? " she said causing Genie to blush at her sudden answer " er no I mean I want to stay but I-"

" Oh why don't you just kiss her already? ".

Genie and Lila jumped at the sudden voice, they turned around to see Flare standing in the door way laughing at them both " No she's my friend! Nothing.. I mean Ah I didn't mean that! " Genie exclaimed as he started to panicking before proofing away somewhere else " Oh for Allah sake .. why did I say that?! " Genie asked himself as he appeared outside near a tree where he was hitting his head against at his sudden answer to Flare.

" It was just a joke .. or was it? Ah… I do hope she's wishes me free soon " he said as he looks up to the balcony to her room.

Flare laughed a bit at Genie sudden disappears " Aw I wanted to play around with him a little more, ah never mind " Flare said closing the door behind her " Flare you should really think about what you say to him .. even though it is a little bit funny to see his reactions " Lila said.

" Is there a reason you wanted to visit? " she asked watching Flare walk more into the room as she shook her head " Yes, I had the feeling of Sophia sudden appears near this area, so I decided to come up and see, I was right because she is coming soon I dunno why she is but I'm here to help you " Flare said tapping her shoulder as she pointed to a spark of white light which slowly started to appear near her room.

Lila eyes quickly looked towards the lamp as she grabbed it and placed it into her bag " I don't want Sophia to grab it, knowing her she will use it for something really bad " Lila said as she tucked the lamp away more.

" Good idea " Flare replied as she watched the light get closer and slowly turn itself into a smiling Sophia who was carrying a form of energy in her hands " Hello there, I see that you are well Lila, oh you have a guest too how wonderful! She gets to see what happens to you! " Sophia exclaimed in a twisted tone as she flicked a bit of her powers towards Lila almost sending her flying into her wardrobe knocking her clothes out by the weight of the attack itself.

" Lila! Are you alright? " Flare asked rushing over to her " I'm fine just get her out of here " Lila replied back trying to get back up " Oh so you are weak, thought so you're not exactly the goddess of earth yet are you? That doesn't matter I will be returning the title back anyway after I deal with you " Sophia said gathering the rest of the energy up.

" You will do no such thing! " Flare said gathering up some of her energy up and pointing it at Sophia.

Sophia pushed her energy towards Lila but Flare blasted her energy at Sophia's as well which caused a mix in powers which ended up blasting Lila.

Lila felt like her whole body changing not by being destroyed but by the raw energy being used to change her, changing her into a whole new being which shocked Flare but let Sophia frowning " Oh how strange, this wasn't meant to happen but I guess you won't be able to use your goddess powers for a while and that counts for the two of you or just Lila for this matter.. I have used far too much energy maybe another time " Sophia smiled before leaving the area leaving Flare with a mixed emotions about the quick battle but also with a whole new Lila.

The clothes had been slashed to pieces as Lila tried to get them off herself but for some reason her hands were not doing anything right " Lila calm down! I'll help you out of these.. oh no not again..! ".

Lila panicked as she wondered what Flare was so shocked about but she soon learned as she looked at the mirror, Lila tripped up as she tried to stand up but failed " Now don't panic this can all be sorted out " Flare said watching the new form of Lila struggling to get to the mirror.

Lila looked back to Flare and tried to speak but instead she let out a roar which got her greatly more confused as she then looked towards the mirror in front of her was lion/wolf deserted coloured creature with yellow eyes glaring back at her with a brown/red mane rushing down from the back of her head to her tail, her claws were brown and slowly baring themselves out.

Lila panicked as she rushed around the room with the bad with Genie's lamp still attached to her " Now, now calm down Lila, this has happened to my son many times now when me and his father get in arguments .. then gets caught in the middle.. mostly all the time now.. but anyway all you need to do is find a reflection of the moon then one of the guards on your moon will use their powers to heal you and send you back to your world so you may heal your powers " Flare explained.

Lila rushed over to the current moon in place but it was slowly setting into the morning which Lila then howled at to come back but sadly it did not " Don't worry just travel to the nearby port, your father told me about it when he visited there last time I came to visit the city, there's a lake which will show a reflection there of the moon tomorrow " Flare explained.

Lila whined a little watching the moon set into the morning but Flare frowned " I'm sorry Lila if I had the power to change you back now I would but- " Lila had then pushed her paw towards Genie lamp but Flare shook her head " I'm not part of this planet so I can't use it I'm sorry Lila " Flare explained before opening a portal to her own planet " I'll get Iris to help you with the moon reflection on the lake " Flare said before leaving.

Lila watched as the morning light stepped into the new day as she turned around she panicked as she got started at by a confused and an angry looking genie " What are you? What are you doing in Lila's room? What are you doing with my lamp? " Genie questioned as Lila panicked at the anger coming from Genie himself, Lila had no idea when he appeared her eyes gazed at the ripped up clothes on the floor " _That must be why his angry_ " Lila thought as she rushed past him but stopped to look behind to see if he was following.

He was indeed but with the whole gang as they were waiting as outside on carpet, Lila then rushed into the city rushing out into the gates to the dessert which was currently closed " We got her now " she heard Aladdin say but then she jumped onto a building to jump over the wall and onto the other side.

" Genie where did it come from? What happened? " Jasmine asked as she watched the creature run faster than carpet itself.

" I started to see some bright light coming from Lila's room and the next thing I know is when I arrive all her clothes are ripped to pieces and there is this creature in her room with her bag wrapped around her, I dunno where Lila is but that creature has something to do with it " Genie explained as he glared angrily at it.

Lila herself was surprised at her hearing at how she could even hear the convention of the others but she kept her focus towards the port town which was across the desert for another 4 miles which Lila didn't mind if she could stop " _I gonna get some rest somehow but I have to get the gang off my back _" she thought.

Lila quickly stopped in place making Carpet almost throw the gang off track as she than ran behind a bit of hill before running over a few more which were heading towards the town.

" What did it do that for? " Iago asked watching it running towards a nearby town " I dunno but it must have been trying to throw us off " Aladdin replied as they climbed back onto carpet and raced off after her.

" Why would a creature like that want to go to a town like this? " Jasmine asked searching for it but having no luck " Maybe it has a master? Maybe it's trying to escape from us knowing that if we catch it their master would be pretty mad at it? " Iago asked " Maybe but we won't get to find out unless we catch it lets go " Genie said as they flew into the town which was now beginning to open up for the day.

Lila watched the gang as they landed near the gates of the town doors as she rushed in and out of the shadows making sure they didn't see her before she stopped in a nearby abounded building where she rested herself up.

Meanwhile a figure was also watching the gang wondering the streets in search for the creature " Any signs of the creature? " Aladdin said Carpet and Iago who had been flying around the city but having no luck.

" Genie is there any way you can find your lamp? Your connected to it so maybe you can sense it? " Jasmine asked Genie as he was pondering before he looked towards her " I would normally but something about their creature is stopping me going back to it " Genie replied " I just wish Lila was here she would know what to do " he added.

" What if the creature rubbed the lamp? It's still your home right so it'd be like someone visiting right?" Jasmine suggested which Genie then nodded in agreement as he then flew off himself looking around near the lake side to where some green smoke made him stop in his tracks " A genie? " Genie questioned as he rushed down near a wall to watch as a green female Genie appeared from a bottle which a little girl was holding.

The figure then shook their head as they ran into a building where Lila had been sleeping as they nudged there head at her causing her to wake up to a weird looking horse which was in fact a blue skinned unicorn with a golden and red mane looking down at her " Oh good your awake, you were asleep for a long time " she said helping Lila up.

Lila looked at the unicorn was slightly confused by her " Oh I'm Laura by the way and you must be Lila! Don't worry I'm a friend your friend Flare told me about you and your situation so I came down and want to help you change back to normal " she explained.

" Now come on your friends are trying to find you but not in that oh friendship kinda way in a way that they want to hurt you or something in that matter " she explained which worried Lila slightly think about how would that happen to her but also forgetting she was in another form.

" It's a good think you can blend into the walls because of the colour of your fur, I can't because I have to stick to the shadows " Laura went on as Lila followed her out near the lake side where they could see Genie almost watching something from behind a wall.

Lila stopped in her tracks as she wanted to see what he was watching but Laura pushed her a bit " Come on we can watch in the shadows " her said making Lila move a bit closer to where Genie was standing " It looks like he found a female genie " Laura said which interested Lila but at the same time made her wonder if Genie would be interested in her at all but by Genie face he must of only been curious to see what she looked like not in a romance way.

Lila watched as Genie stepped forward to the green genie and her young master as he waved at them " Hey! Hello there, I have a question I wondered if-" at that moment the green genie sent Genie flying off in a frying pan she used to him into the sky with.

" Oh that's gonna hurt " Laura said, Lila then growled at the green genie at her rudeness towards Genie.

" I'm not having another Genie come along and take my master " the green genie explained to her young master who was even more confused at the fact Genie just appeared.

Genie then snapped out of his daze as he rushed back down to the female genie " Hey! That was rude I was only asking you a question " Genie said as he appeared in front of the female genie making her look at him properly this time causing her to blush at his looks " Er! Er! I'm sorry I just thought you were another genie coming to take my master! " she replied to him.

" No! I already have a mistress.. " Genie trailed off as he turned his head away from her " _I can't believe I called Lila my mistress _" he thought to himself before turning back to the female genie " My name is Genie, what's yours? " he asked.

" My name is Eden and this is my new master Dhandi " she introduced shaking his hand.

Lila narrowed her eyes at Eden before pointing a paw in a different direction " Aww I want to see what happens! " Laura moaned but Lila started to nudge her head at her tell her to follow " Egh fine, let's go " Laura agreed as she followed Lila.

" Mm Eden..? er this would sound weird but would you.. or have you- " Genie began before Eden cut in " You mean a date! Yes of course I'd love to " she said causing Genie to back away from her " Er no what I meant was have you seen the-" .

" The time yes! At eight then great see you there! " Eden exclaimed causing Genie to sign and shake his head at her before looking up at how excited she was making him rethink his words and thoughts " Fine! Eight then but then we have to talk- ".

" Talk about where we're going oh that's easy I'll sort that out " Eden said smiling at him not wanting to miss a chance to be with another Genie like him " _Oh his such a hunk! I wonder if he would love what I planned for us! Oh it's going to be so perfect!_ " Eden thought.

Genie crossed his arms then flew off to find Aladdin and Jasmine, as he flew Lila and Laura watched his movements before watching him land " Oh look's like lover boy is back! Can I listen to what happened before we return back to the lake? " Laura asked Lila who was currently trying to take an apple from a vendor without the man noticing.

Laura laughed at this but she used to magic to float two apples from the vendor up to herself and Lila who took it by biting it, Lila then returned to Laura looking quite happily at the apple before eating it and watching what Genie's conversation.

" Another Genie?" Jasmine asked " Yeah, her name is Eden she is the genie of the bottle " Genie explained crossing his arms. " Wow what are the chances? " Aladdin said smiling but Genie wasn't so sure if he wanted to smile back at the news.

" So she asked you on a date? " Jasmine asked watching Genie face flush red " Well I didn't really want to go on it .. but she was so .. happy to see another Genie I guess she was just excited so much she just wanted to go on one… but I really just want to find this beast and find out what happened to Lila " Genie said with an conserved tone.

" I guess one date couldn't hurt right? " Aladdin suggested making Genie think for a moment " I guess it couldn't hurt " Genie said.

" Oh looks like his going on a date that's so sweet! Isn't it? " Laura asked looking towards Lila who nodded back " _It good for Genie to get out there… I mean his handsome, funny, great to be around and all good friend … no don't think about it like that .._" Lila thought as she was worried for him and his feelings towards the female Genie " _She would be good for him .. I guess_ ".

" Flare said that the moon would be brighter by now I mean Iris is using her reflection powers on it to be able to get to you on the river.. it's getting late and the moon is about to set let's go " Laura said tugging on Lila's tail to hurry.

Lila looked back to Genie once more to see him flying off towards Eden direction in a black suit which Lila once mentioned to him " _So he is going.. that's good_ " Lila thought as she followed Laura over to the lake area where she saw the moon coming into view.

While the moon set Genie was then stood with a rather beautiful dinner table seated for two with a rather lovely looking Eden who was dressed in a white sparkled dress with a tiara settled on her head.

" Oh you do look lovely indeed " Eden commented as she watched Genie sit down " I thought we could have a meal by the moonlight since it's bright today .. must mean something special is happening like our date! " Eden said.

" Yeah the thing is about this date .. I'm not really sure that I'm ready for love ..yet .. I mean is your nice is all but I'm looking for.. is.. that.. I er.. " Genie trailed off for a moment as a glace to see the beast run into the lake as the moon reflection came into view " ..beast ".

" You're looking for a beast! I can be one! " Eden said changing into a monster but Genie waved his hands as he stood up " No! I'm was looking for that! " Genie pointed his finger at the beast.

Eden then changed back to see it running into the lake and looking up at the moon.

" I gonna go! " Genie said looking at her " It's been nice seeing another genie maybe we can do this again " he said causing Eden heart to skip a beat " Yes I would like that but let me help you catch it " Eden said flying over to it.

Laura then glared at Eden who was flying towards Lila but jumped in front of her " Go! Go! " Laura yelled towards Lila as she started to race herself more up to the moon reflection but then Genie appeared in front of her and he dropped a cage on top of her " Ha! Got you " he said which caused Lila to cry as she was so close .. so close to the reflection.

" So tell me what happened to Lila? " he asked looking at the beast Lila cry into her own paws in the water.

A bright light appeared next to Genie sending him almost flying and sending the cage off Lila flying as she then quickly took this chance to reach to the water reflection on the moon.

" Wait answer me! What happened.. too.. Lila? " Genie trailed off as the moon reflection started to cover the beast changing it's form back into Lila even her clothing changing into a pure white dress " Lila.. is that you.. What happened.. Lila .. what? " Genie was almost speechless but then Lila turned around with the lamp in her hand.

" Wait your master is her? " Eden said pushing Laura off her and standing next to Genie " Yeah but Lila.. What are you?.. " he stopped talking as tears flowed down from her face as she spoke out " I wish you were free Genie " she spoke out.

Genie stood in there watching his lamp glow for a moment before rushing to his shackles were they cut off from his wrists " I'm free .. I'm free .. oh thank allah but why now ..? " he asked but Lila replied with smile filled with sadness that almost tore his heart " You can be free from me and my lies .. I'm sorry Genie I need to rest .. Flare .. take me away to my world .. " she spoke.

" No! Lila don't leave ..I don't want to be free from you! " Genie said trying to fly over to her but he stopped as another form of light appeared as Flare " Sorry hun " she spoke out to him as she opened a portal.

" Genie! Eden! What's happening? " Aladdin shouted on top of carpet with Jasmine and Iago on the back " Lila! Your back .. Lila..? " Jasmine asked watching Lila enter the portal with tears rolling down her cheek " I'm sorry " she spoke out before entering the portal with Flare.

Silence fell on the group but Genie quickly flew through the portal also with Aladdin and the others following close behind.

" There following Flare " Lila said as she just entered her own world.

" I know I'll send them somewhere else for now " Flare replied as she waved her hand causing them to fall into another world.

Lila opened a vision of where the group were it was an white world with several different portals which opened to alterative worlds of her own creations which her father created when she was younger but this time Lila could watch what were in those worlds and what happened when others enter.

" I'm sorry everyone.. I'm so sorry ".

**I'm not sorry **

**Review and rate **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I did a new thing and I should clear some stuff up **

**Lila said she is ok with Genie dating other people, she never said that she loved him, she only pointed out the good qualities about him**

**Lila hasn't met Laura before Laura is a new oc **

**There are far more other gods that are connected to Earth besides the big three **

**Lila's whole world is bigger than you think **

**Ok let's start on the first Alternated Universe, now I did plan this before but I now have to change a few things since the story is based around another story I have someone writing as a commission story for me. **

**So I'm only basing it on things his doing to the story and what I can do to make changes to it as it is different beings in the story itself. **

**I only own Lila, Oc's and changes to the story **

_Chapter 15_

Carpet fell lifeless like a rug as soon as it entered the portal filled room which caused everyone to fall hard marble floor " Carpet! What happened? " Aladdin asked picking up Carpet and rolling him up " It's properly because we're in an area that just cut out magic which means Genie can't use his magic and shows that anything connected to his magic won't work either " Iago explained.

" So where are we? " Jasmine asked looking at the many different portals that were sparking out different wave lengths of energy through the room.

" I don't think we're in Agrabah anymore, I'm sure of that we're properly in a place which only Lila understands " Iago replied flying around the room and looking through some of the portals.

" Well maybe one of these portals will lead to Lila? " Aladdin asked as he wondered over to one of the portals where it looked like the inside to a cave.

" But Aladdin how would we know if Lila is in any of these portals? " Jasmine asked but Genie then got up himself and walked over to the portal Aladdin was stood in front of " We'll just have to try then won't we " Genie said as he jumped through the portal without a second thought .

" Genie! " Aladdin and Jasmine said looking at each other before holding hands and jumping through the portal together with Iago flying after them, leaving the lifeless Carpet and Genie's lamp just outside the portal.

The feeling of being tripped apart was one of the feelings that Aladdin and Jasmine felt as they stepped through the portal leading into a whole new world. Aladdin held Jasmine hand tighter but the feeling of his hands changing was getting stronger and stronger as they were suddenly pushed through the portal.

Aladdin and Jasmine fell face first onto the hard cave floor " Ow " Aladdin groaned out as he looked up at a strange sight, he was being looked down upon by a slightly blue coloured horse who had a horn sticking out of its head but its face was familiar until it spoke " Uh Al? Are you ok? " .

" Genie, is that you? Why are you a horse? " Aladdin asked but Genie raised an eyebrow then looked at him up and down " You should be asking yourself that " he replied as he helped both him and Jasmine up with his magic which glowed brightly with his horn.

Genie proofed up a mirror for the two of them to look through, Aladdin and Jasmine both looked they were shocked to see that their bodies had changed into horses, Jasmine was a lightly shade of blue which a black mane and tail which stayed in style. As for Aladdin he was a tanned coloured horse and his black mane was suited in style but his tail was rather short.

The other thing that they both noticed was there were a different image on the their flank for Aladdin it was an apple with a heart and as for Jasmine it was a heart with a picture of bird cage.

" I've never seen horse's like this before .. where are we? " Jasmine asked as she slowly tried to get suit to walking in her new form as Aladdin was doing the same.

The gang slowly reached out to the light at the end of the cave as they looked out to the new area, it was reached out to fields and fields of lush green grass which went out for miles with some walk paths which dug into its earth, around the side of the fields was a rather large castle which looked down on to the town below it.

" I wonder if there will be anyone there " Jasmine said as she pointed a hoof out to the town " Well let's go check it out " Genie said as he rushed down " Genie! Come back! " Aladdin yelled but Genie was far too fast for him to catch up.

" He must be in a lot of pain from watching his friend disappear, I guess his trying to hide it Aladdin " Jasmine explained following Aladdin down the path to the town slowly " I guess so that would explain why he would rush of like that, I'm just worried for him and Lila " Aladdin replied.

" Do you think she is really in this world? " she asked.

" Like Genie said I guess we will just have to find out " He replied as they almost caught up to Genie who looking up at the sky " Genie are you ok? " Jasmine asked trotting over to him. Genie was in a daze filled with his own thoughts about everything that has happened at this moment of losing Lila and entering a new world where Lila would properly not be knowing his luck by now but at least he had to try and find her.

" Genie? " Jasmine said asking again snapping Genie out of his daze " Genie, I know ..we know that you miss Lila and that your worried about her but running off won't help us help you find her, Genie we're in a world that we have no information about so we have to stick together now " Jasmine explained.

" Sorry guys I just need to know that she's ok " Genie replied wondering over to the gates of the town which was open. " I'm sure she's fine now let's explore this world and see what it holds, hey maybe we'll find Lila " Iago said flying from behind Aladdin and landing on a near stand.

" Also just to point out you guys are ponies, smaller version of horses I'd say while we're here you guys have to learn how to be a pony and then maybe you won't act or sound so strange because so far we have some ponies looking at us .. well you guys " Iago explained as he pointed his wings at some ponies who noticed them entering the town but they pushed each other and walked off muttering to themselves.

" They.. they can talk? " Jasmine stuttered watching some ponies talking along with other ponies who walked by the gang, some other ponies were even flying around the town which amazed the group except for Iago at this point as he flew over to another stand near the square centre of the town.

" That does make sense we are in a different world " Genie said walking down where Iago had landed as he gazed up the lane which lead to the palace. Aladdin gazed up and down the lanes of the streets that mane the town very easy to walk through, the town itself was a bit smaller than Agrabah's routes for starters the houses were rather homely then the buildings that he was used too but it suited the town.

He wondered over to a white stallion Pegasus pony who was looking at a star shaped item in the window of a shop " Um excuse me? Me and my friends just arrived in your town and we're looking for someone " he explained. The a white pony looked at him for a moment before pointing his hoof at the palace " Someone at the palace would be able to do that, you could ask our princess I'm sure she will be able to help you " he explained.

" Your princess? Mm thank you " Aladdin bowed his head before returning to the others " What did you find out Aladdin? " Jasmine asked watching a few unicorn fillies using their magic to catch a ball " I found out this place has a princess that we can see ".

" Oh that's great! Genie! Iago come on we can ask the princess of this kingdom " Jasmine said as she caught the attention of her two friends.

Genie eyes lit up at the news and hopped over to the two of them " Really? That is exciting come on lets go and see " Running off again " Genie! Come back here " Aladdin said running after him.

As Genie ran he forgot to look out for a pony who was walking right in front of him and the two of them crashed into one another " Ow! Ah sorry sorry! That was my fault.. why my lamp here? " Genie said looking down at the brass lamp as he lifted it using his magic " Oh no please give that back! My friend is in there ".

Genie looked at the young pony, she was a very light blue body colour with a slightly cyan and dark coloured blue mane and tail, she had a horn and a pair of wings which helped her up a little, she was also carrying a bag on her back which worked as a saddle bag, her eyes here a crystal blue which reminded Genie a lot about Lila's eyes which was strange he knew this mare wasn't Lila but why did she have a sense about her.

She used her magic to take the lamp back from it and placed it back into her back saddle bag " Genie! See this is what happens when you run off " Iago said landing on a nearby post, when Iago spoke Genie's name the young mare looked down at him with wide eyes.

Aladdin and Jasmine had just caught up to Genie " Genie are you ok? " Jasmine asked watching her friend get up " I'm fine .. but where did you get my lamp from? " he asked the young mare. She looked at both Aladdin and Jasmine for a moment before going into her inner thoughts " Excuse me? Hello? " Genie asked her waving his hoof in front of her face.

" Oh sorry I just um.. er.. no er.. this is my lamp.. I found it in the crystal caves but are you .. I mean I know you're not my Genie .. but are they your friends? " she asked pointing to Aladdin and Jasmine.

" Er.. Yes .. but wait what are you on about? Who are you? ".

" Oh I'm sorry .. my name is Crysta I am the princess of Mina .. the town your currently in .. I'm .. I am a friend of my genie here in the lamp I have but he won't come out now because you're here " Crysta said pointing at the gang.

" Must be a world thing " Iago said " Oh no it's just he doesn't want to confuse anyone and I can't get him out here anyway too many ponies around and they will see him .. I don't want him to be taken away from me " she explained folding her wings and looking down.

" We won't force him out don't worry we're just confused why you have our friends lamp .. and why you know about us " Jasmine said walking over to the mare.

" Anyway you said you're the princess then can you give us some info please? We're looking for someone " Aladdin said.

Crysta titled her head " Someone? Don't you mean somepony? " Crysta questioned " Whatever gets us answers " Iago muttered.

" Well um who are you looking for? Tell me about them and I'll tell you everything I know off that will help .. I know you're not my genie's friends but your connected to him somehow so that counts " She explained.

" Well err-" Aladdin was starting until Genie cut in " She has white sliver hair that has a slight blue tone to it when it shines, she has crystal blue eyes, she wears wear's a lot of blue clothing and she is has the most amazing smile.. er.. and she's kinda pale.. almost white but that's what makes her shine in the moonlight I guess " Genie explained.

Crysta blinked at him for a second " I think I may know who that is but I don't know if she wants to see anyone just know but I'm sure if I'm with you it'd be fine " she explained as she headed off towards the palace " Really? " Aladdin asked wondering next to her " Of course she can't turn away me " she replied guiding the gang into the palace gates which closed behind her.

The gang looked up at the regal looking crystal palace which from a regal crystal palace to an old English styled castle, the garden spilled out from the sides of the castle but stopped as it would slowly turn into crystals as it reached some water, Magic caused this as Jasmine watched a few gardeners used their unicorn magic to turn the water into crystal sparks.

Crysta guided the gang into the large throne room where a table was set up in the middle was if a meeting was just held as a few important looking ponies wondered past the group but stopped to bow to Crysta before wondering out the door.

" They sure respect you " Jasmine said watching the few ponies wonder out " Yes I am a princess but my father takes care of the official work with other country's " she explained as she wondered over to a nearby stair case that lead into another hallway which lead up to a large pair of doors which was guarded by two large stallions who both looked at Crysta then to the gang.

" Oh no there my friends " she explained as they both looked at each other before opening the room door which lead into a queen sized room which to Genie looked like the room that Lila would sleep in at the palace.

Inside sat by the window was a large alicorn pony who was a very light blue much lighter than Crysta, with a long white mane which lead itself down as it blew slightly in the open wind, she was also wearing a crown on her head which was sliver as was the necklace, her wings were folded away but her horn was active as she was using her magic to look through some new born crystals that seemed to be covering the floor.

Her ears twitched at the sound of the doors opening and then closing, her eyes fluttered to look at her vistors but she looked surpaised but in a sense of panic as she gazed her eyes at the group but she then she closed them slightly before looking down at Crysta " Crysta what is the meaning of this?... Why are they here? " she spoke out in a panicky tone but had a sense of royal and controlled tone to her voice as she addressed Crysta.

" I'm sorry mother they .. they wanted to see you but.. but there not them I'm sure of it.. there not them.. there not because his here.. and you know that.. you can tell he wouldn't be in that form you know that " Crysta tried to explain as she was panicking too at her reaction towards the gang.

The gang themselves were confused at the situation that were forced into now " This is so awkward " Iago muttered as Aladdin nodded in agreement, Genie looked up at the larger Alicorn and felt a sense of hate from her eyes which he backed away from.

" Why are you so sure? How do you know it's not them? " she asked looking down at her daughter once more before standing " Because.. .. because there looking for their friend and what they said matched your description so I wanted to help.. I wanted to prove that I can be a worthy princess as well mother " she explained through a hint of pain in her voice which then her mother cuddles up to her by wrapping her hooves around her " I never said that you are not worthy .. Ignore the things you hear in the streets like I have told you too I am sorry that I feel angry but you must understand my situation as well .. you understand? " She explained as Crysta nodded in agreement.

" Run along and I will explain to them as much as I can about where they are and Crysta please do not tell your friend about me I do not wish to cause any more pain " she explained with that Crysta nodded as she wondered out " Good luck everyone " Crysta said before wondering out the door leaving the gang with the alicorn looking down at them.

The gang stood next to the large Alicorn " So who are you? " Jasmine asked looking up at the alicorn " I am Lila.. Princess of Protection … The princess of Mina " her responds made Genie and the gang realize that she was not there Lila but maybe them even more confused that she is a princess " Wait our Lila isn't a princess! She's just a normal girl.. well I think she is any way.. " Aladdin exclaimed looking up at the Lila that stood before them.

" And she isn't a pony either " Iago added in as Alicorn Lila shook her head in agreement.

" I know that all of you are confused about what is happening at this moment in times .. I can sense that you have been freed recently so you are not the Genie that entered with me in this world many years ago .. I entered this world in order to escape at the time.. as I say that I was young and foolish I should of faced my problems there and then but I did not I was too stupid and I fled the only other home I had that's what I thought for a few years until I was given this kingdom, I grew as a leader and I grew into a new family which I have made here.. Yes I am not your Lila I am but a different Lila I am sorry if I disappointed you in your search for your Lila " she explained bowing her head.

" So you're from a different world as well? " Jasmine asked " Yes I am, I am from another Alternate universe which is the same as your home but your clearly not the friends I grew up with no I can understand that you're not them so my friends from that world .. your all too calm for that . it's nice seeing the faces again .. I mean I wondered what they would look like as ponies " Alicorn Lila laughed to herself for a moment before speaking again.

" I think you should start heading back to where you came from … I'm not who you are looking for clearly and I have a kingdom to look after ..and my daughter.. then there my husband .. I still have some news to tell him as well " Lila said smiling a little at the gang.

" I must say you seem to suit the part of being a princess Lila you are a wonderful leader I wish you luck in the future.. do you need any help with your husband .. at all? " Jasmine asked worried about what she muttered at the end but she shook her head and smiled " Oh no I don't it's just telling him the new news that he will finally have another child brought into this world " she smiled which the gang all smiled in agreement.

As Aladdin, Iago and Jasmine began to leave Alicorn Lila looked at Genie " Excuse me I must .. ask you something? " She said looking at Genie with a serious face which caused him to be confused for a moment before looking back at her " Yes? What is it? " he asked back but he blushed slightly at her walking over towards him.

" Do you love this Lila? Well I mean the Genie I had in my world Loved me but he was flirting with another Genie and I got mad .. and so this happened " She tried to explain as best she could but Genie blushed red as he waved his hooves like mad " NO! No .. no.. she is only a friend! She's only a friend! " he explained blushing like mad which caused Alicorn Lila to laugh at his panic " Oh I see that's good .. It's good to see that you do care for her as a friend I hope you do find her " she replied smiling at him which he blushed.

Genie then looked back at her " I .. I hope your family grows up well .. goodbye .. princess " he said running off to catch up with the other leaving Alicorn Lila to watch him smiling back at him " Yes I hope so too ".

" What took you so long? " Iago asked looking at the slowly red faced Genie who was trying to stay calm at the sudden question " It was nothing I was just wishing her luck with her new found family .. let's get back to the portal " he replied rushing off but stopped to hear his own voice coming from somewhere near as he looked through an opening just near the garden he could see himself as his normal form with Crysta just talking about the current situation.

" Oh that must be the Genie that Lila was on about?.. I wondered what happened between the two of them that stopped her from wanting to be in Agrabah? " Jasmine said as she too peeked at the two of them " Must have been something really stupid to cause Lila to run off like that.. I know I would never do something to her like that " Genie said as he looked away from himself and wondered back into the town's trail back to the portal.

" We know you wouldn't Genie you two get along so well.. you two must be the best of friends by now " Aladdin said trotting next to him.

Genie thought about that statement for a moment before finally reaching up to the portal " I found I find her " he said as he jumped through the portal.

" Do you think his ok? " Jasmine asked before entering the portal " Well losing your best friend is pretty hard but he must be pushing himself so as long as we're with him I'm sure he'll be fine " Aladdin replied before helping her through the portal with Iago flying in after them.

" So which one do we enter now? ".

**Done I'm sorry that it seemed rushed but it is Im not happy with it at all but its fine I'll just have to get through that later **

**Review and rate**


	16. Chapter 16

**Right this chapter is written by Zitagirl **

**Go check her out on Deviantart under zitagirl96 **

**And on fanfiction by zita girl **

**This is based around the Magi world the anime you know that anime based around Aladdin but it's not. **

**I thank Zitagirl for writing this!**

**If you have an AU you wish to write then note me on deviantart under ASinglepetal **

**Or pm me on fanfiction under rollingbell **

**I only own Oc's **

**Rest by Zitagirl**

**Except for the anime and Aladdin **

**Review and Rate **

_Chapter 16_

When all of them entered back to the white world, the portal behind them closed. They immediately changed back to their normal shapes. The carpet and the lamp were Still on the white floor just like the portals remained in that world.

"What about that one over there?" Iago proposed and pointed to a portal on the left. Aladdin stepped closer to the portal which looked like a strange place, yet to him somehow it was familiar.

"Let's give it a try," Aladdin finally said and the gang went through the portal. This time it wasn't as bad as the previous one and they sighed with relief that they stayed in the same forms. Everyone expect Genie. He felt a strange force taking his newly found freedom away and tried to trap him in a small object. He tried to fight against it, but it was useless and he got trapped once again.

"Hey, where's Genie?" Aladdin asked when he noticed that his friend was not with them. They all looked around calling his name, but Genie was nowhere to be found. Something caught Aladdin's eyes on the ground. It was Genie's lamp. He picked up and saw a strange symbol on it that he had never seen before on the lamp. Thinking Genie may be in it, to rub it, but nothing happened. "That's strange."

"Did you find something?" Jasmine asked.

"This," Aladdin held up the lamp for her and Iago. "It looks like Genie's lamp and I thought he might be in it, but when I rubbed it nothing happened. And look at this symbol," he said and pointed to it on the lamp's surface.

"I think this is just the effects of this world," Iago said landing on Aladdin's shoulder. "After all, you turned into ponies in that earlier one. Who knows how this world works."

"Maybe you're right," Aladdin said and tucked the lamp to his belt. "Come on, we have to find Lila! She might be here." They nodded and started to walk. As they went, Aladdin started to have a bad feeling about that place. Not only he didn't like the fact that Genie couldn't be with them here, but the place looked to him too familiar. Even with some differences, it looked like the Cave of Wonders.

A bit later, they arrived to a hall's entrance. In the hall, near to the walls, there were golden monkey statues which looked like the one Aladdin saw in the treasure cave. In front of them a huge tiger head was in the front wall and in its mouth a huge door was standing. Jasmine wanted to go to that door, but Aladdin stopped her holding his arm before her.

"Wait! I don't think it's a good idea to go in."

"You mean it's a trap?"

Aladdin nodded. "Something's not right with that place."

"Relax kid," Iago said flying to them. "These are just for decoration," he said and flew around the hall. "Nothing bad's gonna happen," Iago stated and landed on the floor. Suddenly, the ground shook as the tiger's mouth closed. The eyes of the monkey statues started to glow dangerously, narrowing them at the parrot, Aladdin and Jasmine as they stood up from their places.

Iago gulped and laughed nervously. "Or maybe yes." Before they could say anything, the statues started to walk towards them trying to attack and illuminate the intruders. "I think we should GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Iago cried and immediately flew away before one of the statues could hit him. He sighed with relief when he got high enough from the ground, but it was short lived as he noticed that some of the monkey statues started to climb on the walls. Even worse, it seemed like the statues blocked the entrance.

Meanwhile Aladdin and Jasmine were trying to block the attacks. Even if those golden statues weren't that fast, their strong hits and the fact that there were at least twenty of them, made the monkey statues very dangerous. Making things worse, Genie or Carpet wasn't there to help them out. _We have to do something, before we get smashed. _He thought while he blocked another attack and the fist of the statue hit the wall behind Aladdin. The statue stuck, giving Aladdin enough time to come up with an idea. _If we can't defeat them, maybe they can destroy each other._

He ran to Jasmine, who was still blocking the attacks, and whispered his plan in her ear. Jasmine, finding the plan good, nodded and ran from her attackers in a brief second. Aladdin did the same and caused the statues to chase them. Some were following Aladdin and the rest were after Jasmine. Even the ones from the walls, who couldn't reach Iago, got back to the floor and chased them.

"What are you two doing? Trying to kill yourselves?" Iago shouted as he watched them from the air.

"Trust me!" Aladdin said as he was running from the statues. When all of the statues were either following him or Jasmine, he changed the direction and ran to the middle of the hall. Jasmine did the same. In the last second, they jumped to different ways letting the monkey statues crashing to each other, braking into pieces.

"All right!" Aladdin cheered.

"We did it," Jasmine hugged him tightly.

"You know, kid, it was a really good idea. Crazy, but a good idea," Iago commented as he flew back to them. "Now, could we get out of here before anything else tries to attack us?"

Aladdin laughed. "Of course Ia- Watch out!" He tossed Jasmine away from him and a statue hit him very badly right in the shoulder. Aladdin yelled in pain as he felt his shoulder being dislocated and maybe even broken by the attack. Jasmine wanted to rush to him, but she gasped as she saw the statue pieces getting together into monkey statues again.

"NOW WHO'S GONNA SAVE US!" Iago cried as he and Jasmine backed to a wall as the statues surrounded them.

Aladdin tried to stand up, but he couldn't. The pain in his shoulder was too great. He managed to look up to see the statue ready to hit him again. Knowing what's going to happen, he closed his eyes waiting for the final strike. To his surprise, the attack never happened. He opened his eyes and they widened as he saw a blue force field around him. The statue was hitting it rapidly, but never got through it. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the same force field around Jasmine and Iago.

"Are you all right, sir?" He heard a boy's voice asking him and he looked behind himself. A young, blue-haired kid was standing near to him. His clothes looked like his expect that the boy's vest was blue and he had no patches on his pants. He had a kind smile on his face.

"Expect my shoulder, I think I'm fine," Aladdin managed to say. "And who are you?"

The boy grinned at him. "I'm Aladdin," he replied. "Don't worry. My friends and I are here to help you." He reassured Aladdin and pointed to the left. "Look, they have already started." Aladdin looked where the boy pointed and his eyes widened. A short, brown haired woman, who looked like an assassin, was shooting the statues with a gun-like weapon. She shot the statues rapidly with green energy until every one of them was nothing but pieces.

"Now, Laura!" she shouted and another woman came to the hall. She had long blonde hair and had deep-blue clothes with gold streaks on it.

"Got it!" She put her hands together and started murmuring something, which to Aladdin was unrecognizable. Her hands and the statue pieces started to glow with a strange light until she finished the murmuring. With her last words, the pieces became nothing more than dust. Then she sighed with relief. "They won't attack anyone from now on in that form," she said then she turned to her friend. "Did I do well, Jade?"

"You did well, Laura" Jade replied as her weapon changed back to its normal form, a having the same symbol as Aladdin had seen on the lamp before and she put back to her brown clothes. "You did improve a lot since last time."

"You were great, Laura, Jade!" young Aladdin shouted to them. Then he looked back to the now open entrance. "Lila, you can stop it now. Everything's okay, but we need your help. He got injured.

The force fields disappeared and a young woman stepped in. She had long white hair and a beautiful, yet not too girlish, sky-blue Arabian dress. The gang immediately recognized the woman. "Lila? Aladdin asked, still on the ground. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm Lila, but how do you know my name?" She frowned at him. "Have we met before?"

Aladdin's face fell. Again, she wasn't their Lila. "No. Sorry, you just remind me to someone I know." He said, sadness was in his voice. _Maybe going to this world was pointless after all._

Lila went to him and checked his shoulder. She caught the sad tone in his voice but said nothing. Instead, just as Laura before, she started to murmur something as she placed her hands on Aladdin's shoulder and blue energy surrounded his shoulder. Aladdin could feel that his shoulder slowly recovered as Lila was murmuring. When she finished, she gently smiled at him. "Do you feel better now?"

Aladdin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's much better. Thank you, Lila." Just as he said that, Jasmine rushed to him and hugged him. Iago followed her. Aladdin hugged her back, his eyes never leaving her.

Laura and Jade joined to Lila and to young Aladdin. A bit later Jade cleared her throat getting the attention of the gang. "Um, excuse me, but what the hell did you think? Going into a dungeon like this? It's a miracle you haven't died yet."

"Dungeon?" The three of them said in the same time.

"Yeah," Laura said. "You know: big treasure with a genie in the-"

"Did you just say treasure?" Iago interrupted her. "Oh, this already sounds good to me." He rubbed his wings and smiled greedily. Even though he became a good guy, he still loved treasures and luxury.

"Maybe, but first you have to survive all the danger the dungeon contains," Laura added.

Iago's smile faded as he heard these words. "You know what? Never mind. I like big treasures, but not the danger."

Laura laughed a bit at the parrot, before she looked at the young couple with bit seriousness. "But seriously, try to capture a dungeon without any weapon is like going willingly to death. What were you thinking?"

"We didn't know that this was a dungeon," Jasmine said before frowning at the strangers. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," the boy said and, now in he stood in front of them still smiling. "My name is Aladdin." He introduced himself. Then he pointed at Lila. "She's Lila. Princess of Balbadd and she's a very good healer." Lila warmly greeted them. "Next to me is Laura. She's a magician from Magnostadt."

"Nice to meet ya!" Laura happily greeted them.

"And here is Jade," The boy introduced her, but all Jade did was just looked at them for short time. Aladdin noticed that her eyes are different from the others. Those eyes were more like an animal's eyes. "Don't worry. She might look a bit unfriendly, but she has a good heart if you get to know her better."

"And she's also the greatest fanalis and assassin in the world!" Laura added happily and rather a bit hardly patted her friend in the back. Jade didn't like it too much, but said nothing. "And who're you guys?"

"I'm Aladdin, but you can call me Al, and they are my friends, Jasmine and Iago from Agrabah"

"Agrabah? I've never heard of that place before." She frowned a bit then she asked," So, why did you come here then if not for the treasure?"

"We came here because we thought our friend might be in this world," Aladdin answered making Laura, Jade, Aladdin and Lila surprised.

"In this world?" Lila raised an eyebrow at the princess. "You mean you're not from here?"

Aladdin nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see..." and he started his tale starting with how they chased a beast in their world, who later turned out to be their friend, how she then went through a portal and they followed her, how they found themselves in a strange white world with portals and their visit in a world where talking ponies live. When he finished it the girls looked at him in disbelief. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Uh… No" Lila shook her head. Jaded didn't say anything, but seeing her expression, she didn't believe him either.

"Not really, but it's an interesting story. Could you write a book around that story? I'm sure everyone would love it," Laura joked. Jade narrowed her eyes a bit annoyed by her. "What?"

"I do." The little boy stepped closer to the gang. Aladdin's eyes brightened up with hopes, hearing the boy believing him.

"You do, Aladdin?" Lila asked.

Her friend nodded then crouched and started to draw with his finger in the dust. "Ugo once told me that there are other worlds besides ours," he stated as he drew some circles near to each other. One as the middle circle and some others around it. Then he continued. "He even told me that there are ways to go across them." He drew lines connecting the middle circle with the other circles, illustrating what Aladdin tried to explain. When he finished it he stood up. "So, if what he says and what Ugo told me are true then I think the middle circle would be that white world and the rest would be theirs, that pony world and ours." He looked up at Aladdin. "Am I right, sir?"

Aladdin could only nod as a response. There was something special about that kid. He didn't really understand it why, but he could feel it. The girls looked at their friend for a bit. They still couldn't really believe that those strangers came from a different world, but in the end they accepted it. Aladdin might be young but he knew a lot of things they didn't.

Caught Aladdin's guard off the boy went to him and took the lamp from him studying it with curiosity. "Where did you find that?"

"At the portal when we arrived. We assume that Genie is in it."

"Genie?" His eyes widened. "You mean your friend is a genie from your world?" Aladdin nodded. "I see. Let me try this," he stated and touched the symbol. The lamp glowed and blue smoke was coming from the spout. The smoke slowly formed into Genie's shape until he was completely out.

"Wow, I thought I would never be out from that lamp again." He stretched before he noticed the boy with lamp in his hands. He grinned widely and shrunk down to their size and hugged him. "Thank you, kid. You have no idea how good it is to be out again." Then he flew to his friends and hugged them tightly. The boy grinned as he watched them.

"Oh, great," Iago mumbled when Genie released them. "Just when I finally got used to be without blue boy." He crossed his wings but inside he was happy to see him again, just didn't want to show that to the others.

"How did you do that?" Jasmine asked.

"Aladdin is a magi," Lila said getting the gang's attention. "A person who can control the world's Rukh. He has more magoi than any of us. This is why he could summon your genie," she explained to them and the young man looked at the boy. _A magi? So this is why he seemed so special._

"But why Genie got trapped? He's a free genie."

"Maybe in you world he is, but in our world they can't be out," The boy said coming closer to them. "Mostly genies are in their containers and only can be out by a huge amount of magoi for a limited time. I think the laws of our world effects on him and this is why he is trapped again."

"You mean I can't be out?" Genie asked and the boy shook his head sadly.

"Even with my powers you can only be out for a short time. But you will be free again if you leave this world."

"But what about Lila?" Genie asked in concern. He was still in pain and really wanted to find Lila wherever she was. "She can be here, can't she?"

Aladdin went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Genie, but I'm afraid she's not here."

"Maye you should go and try somewhere else," Lila suggested. "If you still know where that portal is, we offer our help to get there safely!"

"You would do that for us?" Aladdin asked and Lila nodded.

"Yes, after all you are looking for your friend. She must be a very good friend if you are worrying about her that much." She smiled at them kindly.

Aladdin and Jasmine gratefully thanked them and they headed back to the portal. Genie returned back to the lamp for that time. As much as he wanted to be with the others, he felt that force again, tugging him back to the lamp. In the lamp he wondered about his Lila's whereabouts and hoped she's okay.

In the meantime, the couple, Iago, Aladdin and Laura were sharing stories with each other while Lila and Jade remained silence. Young Aladdin was amazed by the adventures the young couple were telling him from their lives. Even Laura liked them and both of them would have loved to hear more. It was the same with Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago when Laura and the boy were telling them their adventures. They couldn't believe what they were hearing: the first dungeon capturing, how they met with each other, Sinbad the king of Sindria and the Eight Generals, the Balbadd incident with the Fog Troup and so on. They were more amazed when the boy started to talk about the world itself. So many new things were told to them in that short time that they almost got a headache from it but they could have listened to him and Laura the whole day.

Lila caught some parts of their conversation and smiled at the group. They seemed to get along with each other really well and that made her really. Though to think of it, she should have expected that. Since she had known Aladdin, the little boy always made some friends wherever they went. Even Jade smiled at the group watching them.

Later they arrived back to the portal. Young Aladdin went to it and studied the portal. He tried to go through but he couldn't even touch it. It seemed that only the couple and the parrot could enter it and no one else.

"Something's wrong, Aladdin?" Lila asked him brought his attention back to them.

"No, I just checked it out a bit." He said quickly before regaining his smile back. "I think it's ready for you."

"Thanks for everything," Aladdin said to them with a smile.

"Ah, don't mention it," Laura said.

"We hope you will find your friend!" Aladdin said and Jade and Lila nodded in agreement. Aladdin thanked them and all of them said their goodbyes to each other. Then the couple and Iago entered through the portal and returned back to the white world with the portals.

**Review and Rate **

**Thankes again Zita I love you to bits! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to Zitagirl who wrote the last chapter, please may you all check out her reviews and stories on Deviantart and Fanfiction. **

**If you would like to write an AU still for this story then please message me I can always fit one in, I always make room for anyone willing to be creative. **

**Let's carry on to the next world, This one is based around our world the one we all live in, I think many of us have wondered what would we all do if the Aladdin Gang entered our world then wonder what would we do and what would happen so this chapter is based around that idea. **

**Oh I learned a thing about guest reviews .. you can change what they say so I wanna know how many people changed their guest reviews from crap ones into ones they wanted to hear…. **

**Oh and at least I write my stories properly and plan them I'm really disappointed in the new fanfictions which have come up in Aladdin area. **

**Am I going to change my option about this? No I am not I will speak my mind and I don't give a damn if you don't agree **

**Anyway enjoy the story**

**I only own my oc's and Plot **

Chapter 17

Traveling back through into the white realm the gang found themselves looking through another portal while Genie gets a hold of his lamp " I did not like being sucked back into this thing " He muttered as he watched the others look through the many others and by this point Jasmine pointed out at one portal which looking through it had many people wondering past even not taking notice to the portal.

" That's strange the people in this world don't seem to care about the portal being in the middle of nowhere, Aladdin let's try this one I have a good feeling about it " Jasmine said taking Aladdin arm and dragging him along to it. " Alright there's no harm in that and if Lila isn't there we can always come back isn't that right Iago, Genie? " Aladdin asked looking at his two friends, Iago nodded while Genie handed Aladdin his lamp.

" I dunno Al, but I'll be in the lamp if you need me when we get to the other side, I don't want to get my hopes up " Genie said looking the other way for a second but he felt something like someone was watching them but this feeling left as he and the others walked through the portal.

Genie's senses were right he and the others were being watched and this was all due to Lila watching her friends enter a new world, Lila watched as her friends clothes turned into a more modern look to them almost like university styled clothing which was only worn by Aladdin and Jasmine.

Lila watched as Genie proofed into his Lamp as soon as they entered the new world, she watched the reactions of Aladdin and Jasmines as they stared down at the new clothes they were wearing before looking up at the new world, rushing students of Bath University who were all just coming out for their lunch break they heard the sounds of students muttering to themselves about their own lives.

Lila looked down at the fact that Genie's lamp was attached to Aladdin side " _I sort of want to talk to Genie so if I just move him maybe.. I'm sure I have enough energy to do that_ " Lila thought to herself as she was slowly doubting herself about the return of her powers but she waved her hand over the vision and slowly started to move Genie's lamp out of Aladdin pocket but Aladdin had moved at this moment and the lamp moved in a flash and teleported not to Lila but by near the outside of someone door just outside a student campus dome, Lila panicked as she waved the vision away and rushed back into another room panicking over what she had done.

Meanwhile Aladdin had felt something move, as he looked down he panicked as he couldn't see Genie's lamp anywhere on his person " Oh god no I can't find Genie's lamp! " Aladdin said panicking rushing around trying to find it " Where is it?! " Iago said flapping his wings.

" I dunno it was on me and now it's not! " Aladdin replied back.

Jasmine put her hands on Aladdin shoulders trying to calm him down " Don't worry we will find him, I promise we will find him come on let's try to find Lila and Genie " she said taking Aladdin hand as they wondered into the university.

Just outside the campus dome door at number 16 out of a long line of other dome doors a young 22 year old girl came out she had long brown hair which was up to her back but had a sliver high light which curled into the front of her hair line, she was wearing a modern pink top which showed her belly a bit with tight cut jeans from which she pulled out a phone to check out the time before hooking in her headphones.

The young girl looked down for a moment to see Genie's lamp, she looked puzzled for a second as her crystal blue eyes gazed down at the lamp and looked if anyone was near but she shrugged and picked up the lamp looking at it for a moment as if she's seen it before as she think she places it into her bag and wonders off to the library.

Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago had wondered into an outdoor stage which was set up for performing art students to perform there exams on for public viewing and real audience reactions which would help the students with their grades. Jasmine looked up as she could hear music coming from the stage.

Aladdin also looked up at the stage and saw one guy singing with another girl as they were performing together, The women and man both looked familiar but Jasmine recognized the women " Hey isn't that Laura! you know the girl from the other world? " she asked as Aladdin realised this too until Aladdin point at the guy singing alongside with Laura.

The guy look like had normally skin like Arabian skin with his hair placed in a ponytail, he had a small bread a little bit like Genie's but without the curl, he was also wearing a blue shirt with a black waistcoat adding to that his black jeans and smart shoes making him look very smart while he performed.

" Doesn't that look like Genie a little bit? " Aladdin asked Jasmine who looked as confused as he was until Iago flapped his wings in agreement almost " Your right .. he does look like but he looks like he has better taste in clothing " he muttered as he watched the Genie look alike perform around on stage as his class watched him, they were quite happy with how the two were performing.

The teacher than raised her hand and waved it to him as if she was signalling him which he smiled at as his eyes scanned the audience, this is where his eyes landed on Aladdin.

As they ended the Genie look alike jumped off the stage and walked over to Aladdin " Hey Man, you look alright, wanna get on stage with me? Of course you do! Come on " he said as he grabbed Aladdin arm and pulled him away from Jasmine and put him on stage where Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

" He looks like the right person Robin, good choice " the teacher said as she wrote down what was happening on the exam sheet " Thank you, now my man here is a scrip you must of seen this musical at least it is 21 years old " Robin said which Aladdin was confused by until he looked down at the page, it was his words on a page the first meeting of him and Genie but they were worded differently almost like a shorten version " Don't worry I just have to sing around you for a moment " Robin explained.

Jasmine and Iago walked closer to the stage to watch the two perform as Robin started to scat a bit which Aladdin copied him at as they started to perform along to the start of the music.

" _Mister Aladdin sir, Why won't you make a wish one, two or three, You ain't never had a friend like me!_ " Robin sang as he danced around Aladdin who was amazed by his voice as it sounded like Genie's almost but a little bit more youthful.

Aladdin then gazed out to the crowd of people for a moment as the music slowly changed into the parade music which Genie had made for him when he was a prince in Agrabah for Jasmine, but instead of praising Aladdin like Genie would have Robin instead ran over to a girl and gave her a rose which he sneaked onto stage with him.

The girl took her headphones out as she then took the flower from him but she waved him off as she muttered something which made him smile almost as he waved off at her before returning to Aladdin.

Jasmine looked back to the girl and had a strange feeling which made her think of Lila for a moment but she shook her head for a moment before looking up towards Aladdin who was performing to the prince Ali song which he knew in a heartbeat which helped Robin out quite a bit.

As Robin preformed Lila looked back to him as she walked down the road to her next class, she smiled and placed the flower which was a Lilac in her hair as she counted to walk towards the room which she would sit in to do simple research of the different places she could use for her photography.

But she thoughts scattered for a moment as she looked through her phone's memory of photos, she looked through the photos of herself with her friends before going into the photos of her and Robin which made her stop and think for a moment when she touched the lilac in her hair but these thoughts disappeared as one of her other friends came to sit down with her " Nice flower, did Robin give you that? ".

Lila looked up at her friend, she was a slightly short 21 year old girl who had short cut layered hair which was dyed brown since she used to have lightly blond hair which did not suit her, she wore a white hoddie which had an Engel on the back and an assassin creed symbol on the near front of her jacket, she also wore a black shirt with worn out jeans and shoes " Yes Jade and I see you finally dyed your hair! It looks good and it suits you well " Lila replied as she put her phone away.

" Yeah I finally saved enough money to get it done but Gene had to help me a bit but I'm just glad he has a friend in hairdressing which helped me out " she explained.

" So anything else happen with your day, did you get your history report done? Or were you too busy killing red coats on assassin creed? ".

" Yes! Yes I did get it done in time, thank you very much and I haven't played Assassin creed 4 since two days ago .. ".

" Your gonna play it once we get back aren't you? "

" Yeah… "

" Yeah, anyway I found this by our dorm " Lila took the lamp out of her bag and put it in front of Jade who looked at it slightly " Cool lamp, why was it outside our dorm? Oh wait you asked that.. well why would anyone leave this near us? ".

" I have no idea .. but I like it reminds me of the lamp from the Aladdin movies " Lila said as she placed it back into her bag.

" Hey maybe there's a Genie in there! " Jade said with a tease which made Lila laugh slightly " No, no that would silly ".

As they laughed at the matter, their friend Laura had just come by and sat down with them " Hey Laura, how did the performing go? " Jade asked.

" Huh? Oh yeah it went great then I wasn't needed because Robin pulled out a guy from the stage for a break but then I come back and the guy he pulled up near all the words to Prince Ali so the teacher let me go and now I'm free for the whole day " she explain.

" Well that was Luckily, how do you think you did in the exam? " Lila asked as Laura was scrolling through her Tumblr " Huh? Oh yeah I did ok I get my results next week on how we did " she replied.

" So what are you doing in this class then? " Laura asked as she put down her phone for a moment " Well I it's not really a class I just came here because I wanted to get out of the dorm for a bit since I did the food shopping for the day " Lila replied.

" Do you wanna go back then? " Jade asked as she began to stand up from her chair " you only want to go back because you want to play Assassin Creed " Lila replied " Well yeah of course I haven't played it in two days and I want to know what happens to Edward kenway " Jade replied back with pushing her chair back into the table as she watched Laura and Lila get up as well.

" Sure lets go back its getting cold outside anyway " Laura said.

" Sure I got to update a post on Tumblr anyway " Lila said as she picked up her bag and placed it on her back as she followed the others back to their dorm.

The three girls then walked past the outdoor stage where Aladdin and the others were standing where they were watching Robin being sent off by his teacher who thanked him for him for doing a good job with the exam.

" Hey Robin, I have a few questions " Aladdin asked as he walked over to him while Robin then waved off his to his teacher before turning to both Aladdin and Jasmine.

" Hey, oh you did catch my name then good! I never catched yours and sure man " he replied.

" Oh sorry my name is Aladdin and this is Jasmine.. oh and Iago " Aladdin explained which made Robin raise an eye brow at him " Your name is really Aladdin… alright.. ok.. er.. what was your question then.. Aladdin? " Robin asked giving Aladdin an questionable look.

" I was wondering if you knew anybody here named Lila, you see we lost her and we're currently looking for her? " Jasmine asked which Robin then glares a bit " What do you want with her? ".

" Oh we're her friends! " Aladdin replied.

" Really now Lila.. must be old friends since she doesn't speak much about her past very much but that's understandable, sorry you must be confused I'm one of her friends and I care about her a lot ".

" You see I met Lila in my first year of University when she was visiting on opening evening where I was helping out, I found out she wanted to do photography for a living and go out and visit the all around the world, anyway she even saw me performing once which I was happy about because I never thought she would enjoy it but then I find out she really enjoys musicals ".

" I properly got to know her in her fresher's week, I was part of the student union for a year so I was able to help her out and make three new friends which she shares a dorm with which I'm happy with anyway after that she did date a guy for a few mouths but he turned out to be a bit of a twat and started to make her loose trust in people .. that's where I stepped in and told him to back off and stop treating Lila that way.. ".

Robin then rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the gang " You can see now why I care about her a lot, but after what happened with that guy she has been hanging out with me a lot now that I don't want anyone else to go with her now .. well except for her friends there fine .. but I'm sorry for looking so serious ".

" That's understandable you just want to protect her like Aladdin would do with me " Jasmine said.

" I was wondering do you care enough about Lila to protect her forever when you can " she asked again causing Robin's heart to skip a bit by her question " Well yeah of course I care about her and I don't want anything else to happen to her .. I should properly say that to her finally .. I will tonight " he replied as he pulled his phone out to text her.

" What are you doing? " Aladdin asked looking down at his phone in confusion " I'm texting her to meet up with me later in town, you can come with me for moral support ".

" Moral support? " Aladdin asked.

Robin then shook his head " Yes! I'm .. going to tell Lila that .. oh you'll see .. if it goes well ".

" Alright then we will come with you " Jasmine said.

" Thanks ".

As Robin texted Lila, Lila had sat down in her bedroom in her dorm and set the lamp on the side as her phone beeped at the text, she picked up the phone as she read the text by Robin " _Hi Lila, Its Robin I was wondering if you would like to come meet in the town centre later .. the market is in town again and I know how much you love the market so wanna come down? _" Lila read which she smiled and texted " _Of course I will be there, what time? " _she texted back.

She then put down her phone for a moment before looking over to the lamp in a curious thought she then rubbed her hand across the lamp and waited for a moment but nothing happened for her, she sighed as she put the lamp down and returned to her phone to see that Robin wants her to meet her at 6pm which she smiled at.

At this moment Genie started to appear from his lamp stretching out his arms as he does for amount of time being inside the lamp " Hey Al I thought You were let me out when we find… you're not Lila. " Genie said as he looked down at this world's Lila who turned around in shock as she looked towards Genie.

Lila dropped her phone and just has no idea what to do as she looks around before her eyes land down at the lamp " Ohh why does Jade have to joke about things like this? " Lila muttered to herself as she looked around in an panic about what to do about the now floating Genie in her room.

" Hey Lila, What do you want for dinner… what is that..What! WHAT! Omg I need my phone! " Laura said in a mass panic as she opened Lila door to see Genie standing there until she quickly searched through her pockets for her phone which she held up in front of her to take a picture of him " Oh my god he is real! What is this? Lila what did you do?! " she questioned as Lila waved her hands franticly.

" I don't know I just was like curious about the lamp " she replied.

Genie just floated there looking between the two girls and being very confused about the situation at hand before he coughed " Excuse me? Can you explain where I am please? I'm confused myself here " Genie asked making the two girls look up at him.

" Well.. well we could ask you the same … er Genie .. yeah! What are you doing in our world… world… what .. oh my god are there other worlds.. oh my god.. ah my brain " Laura muttered as she held her head.

" I'm from another world which is Agrabah and I'm here looking .. for a friend of mine " Genie replied crossing his arms as he looked Lila before looking away.

" What do you mean I'm real? " he asked looking at both of them this time, Lila quickly pulled up an image of the Aladdin movie on her phone and showed it to him " In .. our world you're from a movie an animation movie called Aladdin .. here is some clips from the film " Lila quickly went to YouTube and searched for a playlist of clips from the film which Genie watched but grew confused by because in each clip he did not once find Lila in there at all, all the scenes were changed as if she was never there.

" I have a question is there meant to be another girl in this movie like you know another girl who hangs out with me I guess .. " Genie asked which raised Laura eyebrow.

" No there is only Jasmine in the main story .. Oh I see in your world another girl joins in your story.. oh it's like a fanfiction that's .. interesting " she muttered.

" Is the girl the friend you're looking for? " Lila asked causing Genie to look at her " Yes she is, in my world she well is my best friend and she left for a reason I don't really understand but I'm just looking for her .. I really miss her " Genie said rubbing the back of his neck out of habit again.

" If you don't mind what is your friends name? This would make a really good story! I am so writing about this on my Tumblr " Laura asked.

" Her.. name.. is Lila.. " the answer from Genie caused Lila to jump slightly " There is another me? That's your friend me.. what oh my god I'm sorry she left you.. no I mean me I'm sorry " Lila panicked as she rushed and hugged Genie catching him off by surprise and causing Laura to laugh a bit at his reaction.

" Mm hey Genie can you still grant wishes? " Laura asked.

Lila then let go of Genie and stood back a little bit allowing him to answer which then he shook his head " Sorry my Lila freed me .. just before she left ".

" Darn I was gonna wish for something then .. never mind " she answered back crossing her arms.

Lila's phone then rang again causing her to realize that she needed to meet Robin in town " Oh no Robin! I need to meet up with him! " Lila said in a panic as she grabbed her coat but also picked up Genie lamp " You said that Aladdin is here right? Then I need to find him to return him to you so you can continue to find your friend " Lila said as she put his lamp in her bag.

" Yeah but I dunno where he is so-".

" So we go find him and I'll get Robin to help ".

" Alright, Lets go then " Genie said poofing back into his lamp.

" See you later Lila " Laura said waving at her as she watched her leave the dorm room before Jade came out of her room " What was all the talking about? And shouting? " she asked.

" Oh its nothing but an amazing Fanfiction I'm gonna right! " Laura answered as she rushed to her room leaving an confused Jade standing in her door way.

Meanwhile Lila was making her way to the town centre but felt something by the side of her which was a small floating Genie " So who is this Robin guy? " He asked.

" Oh um just my best friend.. he helped me years ago getting me into this university and since then helped me out a lot with some other stuff .. and always been there for me " Lila said trailing off for a moment in her tracks before shaking her head and making her way into the town centre.

" Is he special to you? " He asked again but Lila stopped in her tracks as she looked up to see Robin talking to both Aladdin and Jasmine but Jasmine then pointed towards Lila.

Robin then turns around and smiles at Lila causing her to blush and making Genie realize why she likes him almost _" He looks like me .. is that why she likes him.. or is he really that much of a friend to her .. that.. _" Genie thought as he watched them stare.

Lila quickly grabs the lamp from her bag as she holds it out to Aladdin " This.. this is yours right, he explained everything to me and I understand so here " Lila explained handing Aladdin the lamp " I never thought I'd get to meet my favourite character but I guess he here the whole time " she said again smiling at Robin who was confused but smiled anyway.

" What are you .. ohh ohh you are from.. oh " Robin said as Genie appeared in front of him " So that's what I look like in this world " he said causing Lila to laugh as Jasmine and Aladdin were both doing it as well except for Iago who just wanted to leave.

" I guess that's means I'm able to play you at Disney land " Robin said smiling before turning to Lila " Lila I have something to tell you which I was only being able to speak about now because they made me realize how much you mean to me " Robin said holding her hands.

" It's funny then because Genie made me realize too but It was just a reminder as well.. because I was stupid for going out with that guy .. the only way .. I mean the only reason I went out with him is I thought I had no chance to be with you.. I got afraid.. I guess that's pretty bad of me using someone like that to hide my feelings ".

" You've always liked me?.. I've always loved you, I don't want you to hide your feelings for me I just want you to be yourself around me and others .. I just you and only you " Lila then let out some tears which Genie then clicked his fingers and made a tissue appear for Robin to use which he nodded as a thanks to wipe her tears away.

" I just want to be with you too Robin I'm sorry for hiding, I .. I love you Robin I always will ".

The two leaned in and kissed, at this moment the portal appeared behind Aladdin and the gang " I guess this is our cue to leave " Genie said looking at it before looking back to Robin and Lila who both laughed at each other in the moment.

" Yeah " Aladdin said in agreement as they entered the portal leaving the now happy couple to make their new future with each other.

As soon as they entered the portal room there was only one portal left which looked broken somehow which gave an uneasy feeling to them.

" Well it's time to try out the last one " Aladdin said holding Jasmine's hand " We better take carpet with us just in case " Jasmine said picking Carpet up and handing it to Aladdin to rolled him up and placed it on his back thanks to Genie's help.

" Let's see if we can find Lila then in here, ready? " Aladdin asked as the others nodded.

They all entered the uneasy feeling grew as they kept hearing a ticking noise as they slowly began to enter the world.

*Tick Tock*

**And so I made myself cry by my own fanfiction… how the heck does happen? **

**Anyway so they enter the next world of I'm gonna be a feeling everything **

**And You too yay we express together and feel yay **

**Review and rate **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well time to ruin the moment of the happiness that we keep seeing everywhere.**

**Go get your tissues! Go get them now! I'm gonna be a terrible person! So terrible! **

**Anyway I'm sorry if some people are mad at me for saying that half of these stories aren't up to what makes a good fanfiction, Its just when you have been in the Aladdin fanfiction for over nearly 10 years, you know as well as I do I want more love put into those words for something I love to write for and to read for but when you find these half asked fanfictions or fictions of writing that had no love put into them you just get so upset. **

**Anyway that's enough from me now we get on with the story**

**Also for this chapter I have to be watching the movie and getting the info from said movie so I get the right info. **

**I only own Lila, Jade and Laura, the plot changes**

_Chapter 18_

*Tick Tock*

The sound of clocking ticking was passing by as the gang made it into the new worlds morning light, the portal then closed behind them as they turned around to look what was in front of them, it was a school as Iago could tell from the many young people walking by in different uniforms for both male and female.

" How strange, is this like the last world we were in? " Jasmine asked looking up at the building.

" No this is a school for young people like yourself princess you and him are the right age for this place and in the right uniform " Iago answered pointing his wing at them.

Aladdin and Jasmine both looked down in surprise to see that their clothes have yet again changed but into the school uniform they see before them on other students, Aladdin's uniform was a cream colored high shirt with matching cream trousers and a black line that went down the middle of the shirt.

Jasmine was also wearing a cream colored uniform with a red lining around the sleeves of the uniform and with a red bow on the top near the neck; it also had a crossed patterned skirt.

"Should we go inside? " Aladdin said looking at Genie and Iago, " Well I can't I would pass by as a Pet so I'll be waiting up there for you guys in that courtyard area up there " Iago explained as he flew up. " I'll wait inside my lamp " Genie said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Aladdin and Jasmine both looked at each other and nodded as they followed a few other students in to the school. Many of the students seemed very happy as they entered seeing their friends from the other day or maybe not being able to pass a test for the following day then came ahead of them which brought down a bit of despair for the day ahead of them.

Some students were hanging around chatting along with their fellow class mates while others were inside of their class studying away. Jasmine was so fancied by how they all behaved it was so much more different then what it was like in Agrabah, yes there were schools for the children of Agrabah but they were for the richer families which Jasmine would like to change as soon as she is in charge of Agrabah herself.

Something else also caught Jasmine eye a group of what looked to be fourteen years were all gathered in a group with each other as they were discussing matters to themselves about what looked to be a small white creature. As Jasmine looked around no one else could see the creature only herself and Aladdin.

The white creature seemed to look like a cat almost but also had very weird features as it looked up at all the girls " Aww it looks so adorable " Jasmine muttered looking down at the strange creature.

As soon as Jasmine muttered the creature jumped up and ran over to her " Oh Kyubey come back.. oh I see you found someone else who can see you.. are you a magical girl too? " Jasmine looked up at the voice speaking, it belonged to a blond haired girl whose hair was pushed up in curly pig tails but was also warming a warm smile on her face as she spoke to her.

" Magical Girl? " Aladdin asked as he looked at the strange girl before looking down at creature named Kyubey.

" Oh so you can see him too " Another girl asked who had red hair which was put into a long pony tail.

" That's interesting a guy has never seen Kyubey before maybe these two are special somehow " Another girl said who had long black hair.

" Special? They just look like normal students to be ..but they do look strange where are you guys from? " Another girl asked who had short blue hair.

" We're not from here as you can tell we're from another place called Agrabah " Aladdin explained.

" We're also looking for a friend of yours as well, her name is Lila " Jasmine said.

" Oh Lila, Oh if you're looking for her she is normally up by the courtyard on top of the school building " The red haired girl said.

" Thanks .. er oh I'm Aladdin and this Jasmine " he said bowing to them.

" Hello I am Mami, this is Homura, Kyoko, Miki and this here is Kyubey " Mami explained pointing down at Kyubey.

" Oh you mentioned something about Magical girls what is that? " Jasmine asked.

" We can explain up on the courtyard its easier that way " Homura explained as she walked past them guided them the way up " I'll take them up there and explain myself I'll be back soon " she said as she guided up to the courtyard.

" I'll go with her " Kyubey said jumping on Jasmine's shoulder.

" Aww so cute " Jasmine muttered, Aladdin smiled but his smile left as he saw Homura gaze glare at Kyubey, it almost looked as if she hated him.

Aladdin was about to ask what was doing but then she opened two pairs of doors which opened to the courtyard.

" It looks like a crunch almost " Jasmine said as they walked over to the middle of the area.

" I don't see Lila anywhere " Aladdin said.

" Hey what took you guys so long? " Iago called as he landed on Aladdin shoulder " Who's that? " Iago asked pointing a wing at Kyubey and Homura.

" I am not important to you at the moment bird .. I am only here to act as a guide " Homura replied.

" For the answer for where your friends are there currently battling above us, but we must hurry it will spread to here " Homura replied as she looked up at the current battle taking place.

Aladdin looked up too to see that three people were in the middle of the battle with some sort of monster in the middle.

" She must be somewhere else maybe battling or something .. it is the time of day for her to be doing this, she isn't normally at school she only comes to visit us or to pick up her other two friends " Homura explained.

" You mean Jade and Laura? " Jasmine asked.

" Yes.. them even though I don't understand why they have Laura she is just a weak link and will drag them down .. But I could say the same about myself for the things I've done to my own friends .. my only friend " Homura muttered as she looked down at what looked to be a purple pendent.

" Laura isn't a weak link .. what does this have to do with Magical girls anyway? " Aladdin asked as he looked to his left to see something flickering almost.

" I guess you can see it too, that thing over there .. that is a witch that's the thing that us Magical girls fight against to save ourselves and to gain grief seeds which helps us magical girls become pure ".

" Grief seeds ? " Jasmine asked .

" Greif seeds we use them to stop corrupting ourselves ".

" Can you explain properly to us? Does this magical girl stuff involves Lila and her friends at all because if it does we can help, we have a Genie " Aladdin said but his sentence was cut short as Homura looked at him with her a glare almost but then it disappeared as the battle looked like it was coming closer and closer to the school which worried Jasmine almost but the mutter of Homura words made more harm to her thoughts then the worry of a battle.

" There are those who prey for hope to come to them, embrace curses and fight ever onward… These are called Magical girls, as your friends I should say they paid this price to obtain miracles which would be used in an destiny of battle which is paid upon their souls. Their destiny would end in an salvation of oblivion. "

" What salvation of oblivion is that? " Aladdin asked.

" Disappearing from the state of this world, they can escape into another world of despair, If magical girls cannot fight anymore or they have not used black seeds then they turn into what we call witches, the things we fight in order to stay alive ".

" Our friends will turn into witches if they don't carry on fighting .. what are they fighting for that cost them their own souls " Jasmine asked in a hence panic.

" The cost of the wish of course, in order to become a magical girl they must first be in contact of Kyubey in order to make a wish, then they must make a contract with him in exchange for their soul ".

" What were there wishes? " Aladdin asked

" I cannot tell you but they can " Homura said as she jumped up slightly to dodge an attack made by the large witch beside them, somehow the witch looked like a school teacher which loomed over the school as it gazed down at Homura it attacked her once more " Watch out! " Aladdin yelled but as he yelled this brought the attention of the witch which then loomed over Aladdin and Jasmine.

" Genie help! " Aladdin called as he and jasmine both dodged the witch's attack, Genie then appeared from his lamp right beside Aladdin as he looked up at the witch " Are you two in dentition? " Genie asked looking up at the witch " No it just attacked us! " Jasmine yelled as she jumped out the way again.

" Alright I got this! " Genie said as he flew up to the witch but was blocked off by a large shield " What? ".

As Genie looked up he saw a figure standing on the edge of the side of the school " That's not how you treat students miss! " The figure said as they jumped down onto the witches arm " Yeah You know very well in fact you should never attack a student or you will lose your job " Another voice said as it shot across the battle field and up next to the other girl.

As Genie watched he recognized the two girls as Laura and Jade " That's mean… another Lila is here " Genie muttered as he then searched around for her, he knew too well by now that it wasn't the Lila he was looking for but if he was able to help this one he will do whatever it took.

" Genie! Lila is up there look! " Aladdin called to him snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Lila in what looked to be a sliver clothing as it almost looked like a knight or a warrior, she moved her sword deep into the witches head, it cut in deep which helped Jade and Homura who just changed into her magical girls outfit.

The two of them both pulled out some explosive devices which they threw into the witches cut, as this happened Laura pulled out a bubble from her own magic which she used to seal the explosives in causing heavy amount of damages causing the witch to die but it left one black seed in its place and what seemed to be the person it took over which Homura rescued and placed her on the benches.

Lila took the black seed and placed it on her pendent which was a very light blue before passing it to Jade who held up a dark blue pendent to wash away the darkness from her own.

The battle field shattered like glass before disappearing from the school, Lila looked over to a certain point as she watched Miki walking down from out of the school " Homura .. is today the day you warned us about.. " Lila asked as she continued to watch the two girls walk away.

" Yes .. it's always this day.. again and again .. Miki Sayaka will forever turn into a witch no what matter how hard I try to change it or if fate itself changes .. it doesn't matter she will always be the witch of her own wish " Homura answered as she looked down.

" Wait .." Aladdin said as he stood up causing the girls to look at him " Whose he? " Jade asked.

" There no one important for now .. I don't want them getting involved it .. will just cause you all more pain " Homura replied.

" What are you on about? We can help you have me! I have magic too " Genie said as he crossed his arms causing Laura to glare at him but Lila to be confused at the sight of Genie " So! We don't know who you? And why do you want to help us? " Laura asked as she held her golden pendent in her hands tightly.

" We're your friends and we care about you.. well in another world you were my friends but that still stands by here and now .. we want to help because I think that's why we were sent here " Jasmine called as she stood next to Genie and Aladdin.

" Friends.. care .. I don't understand this .. we already have too much running into our lives as it is we don't need anyone else involved " Laura replied as she looked down in what looked like despair.

" You come from another world.. like another time line .. or .. " Lila muttered as she looked up.

" Lila no.. " Laura muttered looking up at her .

" Another world yes .. your our friend and we care about you " Jasmine said as she pointed at Lila.

" What about me and Jade? What are we to you? " Laura asked as if she was pleading almost.

" We met some versions of you and Jade and they were holding each other strong but.. we only know Lila best ".

" Sounds about right for me " Jade said.

" Then you're not our friend then.. I see " Laura said.

" Well you can be when we meet you finally in our own world " Aladdin replied trying to reassure her but then uneven feeling came back as he gazed up at Laura.

" We better go and help the fight " Homura said as she waved her hands at the girls.

" Yeah we better go.. it was nice meeting you .. " Lila said as she waved off at them before changing back into her school uniform before following the others.

As the girls left Kyubey appeared besides them " Oh oh.. Laura is still acting the same way I guess her wish didn't come out alright after all ".

" What are you on about? " Aladdin asked looking down at Kyubey who looked back at him with a smile appearing on his face.

" Wishes? What wishes is he on about Al? " Genie asked.

Aladdin face fell as he looked down "Oh you can't tell your friend, can you? Can I then I can tell you what they all wished for in order to fight " Kyubey replied.

" Wished for? Fight? Al? What did I miss while I was in the lamp? Al?.. Jas? " Genie asked but the two stayed silent.

" We don't know Genie only he knows .. but it's the cost that's .. that's what is scaring us " Jasmine replied.

Iago patted Jasmine head " The wishes cost their souls Genie " Iago answered.

" Their souls… ".

" Why yes! What else would cost a wish? Something so precious that a body cannot go on without! " Kyubey said in a cheery voice which brought shivers down everyone spines.

" What cost their souls so much to fight? " Jasmine asked.

" I can show you if you want " Kyubey said the area around him turn into what looked to be a theater " Genie this isn't time to be messing around " Aladdin muttered but Genie waved his hands " It wasn't me! I didn't make the area change.. it was him. " he said pointing down at Kyubey who just kept on smiling.

" I can use magic too you know, I have to if I'm being used to make wishes and contracts, now on with the first one .. let's see.. let's start with your friend Lila " Kyubey said as he made a screen appear.

As the screen set an image of a very young little girl appeared on the screen, it seemed it to look like she was in trouble somehow as I a robber came in and beat everyone causing the little girl to be alone but then a single flash showed that Kyubey appearing in front of her and asked what her wish " I wish to protect others, always being there when they most need it like a knight or a warrior " the little girl answered which causing a light blue pendent to appear in the girls hand.

The light from the pendent changed the screen once again and opened up on a raining evening where the house hold of the image came up with sounds of crashing and breaking noises coming from the house hold. It zoomed in on a father causing harm to what looked to be another little girl as she lay there for a moment not moving.

A flash of lighting appeared as Kyubey appeared by the girls side asking what the girl wished for she muttered quietly " I wish to survive, I want to be able to survive and leave any situation like a thief in the night " the little girl answered as a blue pendent appeared in the girls hands which she used quickly to transform as her father returned to strike her again but this time it didn't happened as a the father looked down to see blood coming from his chest area, the little girl hand thrown a knife into her father heart.

She watched him drop to the floor as she looked down at herself and her new found life. The screen changed once again onto a 12 year old girl who was being ignored by her parents, her friends and everyone else around her. The girl sat on the roof top of a school crying but this is where Kyubey appeared in front of her and asked what she wished for " I wished to be loved and no longer ignored, I want that magic like a mage could do anything they want at a wave of a hand " the girl answered which caused a golden pendent to appear in her hands, by this time the two other girls appeared in front of her who all smiled at each other.

The screen then turned to black but then it appeared again as the girl Miki Sayaka had just turned into a witch " You see this was their wishes and now they have to fight to stay alive with it even if it means battling their own friend to do it, if a magical girl doesn't use the black seeds in order to stop causing pain to their body they will slowly turn into what Miki here is becoming " Kyubey explained as he jumped on stage.

" A witch, those what magical girls are made for and always will be " Kyubey said.

" Why .. Why is that how things have to be in this world?! " Jasmine demanded as she watched everyone fight against the Miki witch who made her battle field look like a music theater as her own witch looked like some weird musical mermaid.

" It begins with a prayer than ends with a curse, it's an endless cycle that many magical girls have repeated, no matter what the wish is if something unreasonable then it will distort its reality in a way, it's only natural that disaster is the result of what happens ".

" I have seen many magical girls shed their tears at me about the matter ".

" Have you ever tried to understand what those girls go through? What you made them go through? Do you even care for them at all? " Jasmine demanded and almost yelled at Kyubey.

" If I could I wouldn't of come to this planet, but this is the way things are would you care to stop and think about the way you treat your animals, think about this case do you feel bad about a group of cattle being killed? Those who destined to become food for humans and other creatures? Don't Magical girls do the same a heavy amount of magical girls can do the same humans do not care for them even though they are there to protect them " Kyubey explained.

" As you can see I am an incubator and for many years in this world we incubators and humans have been living together throughout history, We have interacted with humans before recorded history, a countless number of girls have formed contracts with us, we have granted their wishes and even brought a change in history but in the end they all lost themselves into despair " Kyubey explained.

The screen changed once again into a flower field where the girls found themselves in front of a crying Laura with an almost broken pendent, the area changed itself as the gang were transported there as they watched as Lila and Jaded pleaded to their friend to take the black seed from them.

" Laura! Stop this, I know what you saw is true but we couldn't do anything to stop her from changing even Homura told you that! Now stop being stubborn and take the damn seed! " Jade pleaded.

" Why? What's the point in me doing that, I can't do anything right for now anyway, my powers seem useless in battle and my wish is slowly breaking anyway .. my parents don't brother about me anymore.. you guys seem to go off with the other girls now leaving me behind- ".

" That isn't true and you know that! You've only started acting like this since your boyfriend died 3 weeks ago by cancer! You couldn't stop that! It wasn't your fault now stop blaming yourself! We want our Laura back! " Lila pleaded through her tears.

" What's going on? " Genie said which caused Lila and Jade to look up at the gang.

Kyubey then appeared by Laura side " It's too late girls she .. is far off by now " Kyubey said as he watched Laura pendent change into a witch seed causing the witches battle field to wash the girls away from them, Aladdin quickly caught Jade as did Genie with Lila as they watched Laura standing in the middle of the new witches field slowly changing into a witch ".

" Heh .. Isn't it good now.. isn't it great to see that I have come to realize that I misunderstood everything about magical girls and my life.. I understand now .. everything what's the point right when all magical girls will just become witches " Laura spoke out as her head slowly started to crack into a horse head shape as she continued to speak.

" I remember when Kyoko and Lila told me about the balance of hope and despair will always lead to zero. But my love died a long time ago that's before I met my boyfriend and my friends .. it started when I was born into this world .. and now us magical girls are here to be prayed for happiness for some people who don't blink an eye for what we do for them…we as magical girls is that what we're meant to do? Aren't we? I really am such an idiot ".

As her speeches stopped so did the image of Laura body died as well instead showing a horse type beast stood in front of them instead crying almost as it send out a ray of play horses to attack Lila and Jade.

Which Genie blocked with his own magic by making a barrier to protect everyone in.

" Is Laura a witch now? " Jasmine asked looking up at the witch before them " Yes … her soul gem changed into witch now she.. is dead.. our friend is dead.. I can't I can… I can't do this.. " Lila mattered as she looked back at what Laura had become.

" That idiot ..! " Jade said as she hit the ground in anger as she looked back to what her friend once.

" It's the fate of being a magical girl " Homura had appeared at this moment and stood beside Lila who cried at the sight of her friend.

" We have to kill her you know that as magical girls .. there is no other way it's what she would of wanted " Homura replied pulling out a gun ready to go back into the battle field.

" Can't I do something! I have magic like I said- ".

" No! you got involved and now Laura is like this! " Homura yelled as she pointed to the witch.

" We can do it! And we have too or we will be killed instead! " Jade yelled " I've had enough of death today .. Kyoko got killed by Miki's witch when she battled her and Mami killed herself after she realized what happens to magical girls… I've had enough of this.. it needs to be done.. Lila we need you to cut Laura down ".

" Lila you don't have to do this.. Lila " Genie said pleading " Its.. good to see that you care about me.. I'm glad but I need to do this it's what she would of wanted and if I die by doing so in order to protect myself and my friends then I have l… I have too " Lila said as she transformed back into her magical girl outfit as did Jade as they looked up at the witch.

Lila ran alongside Jade and Homura as they headed straight towards the witch, Lila quickly made a shield for Jade to dodge the magic attacks made by the witch and its wave of play horses.

While Homura gunned down the horses as they fell down with a mighty smash causing them to shatter like glass. As doing so Lila send her sword flying into the witches head causing it to smash the it almost as it cut into it but its hand then grabbed Lila causing her to be thrown into the air " Lila! " Genie called as he flew out to catch her, as he did they heard an explosive sound from below them " Jade! " Lila yelled as Genie set her down.

The explosion killed the witch luckily Jade was able to survive from the flames made by the explosion as did Homura who used her own power to stop time to save herself.

The battle field smashed to pieces leaving Laura body to lay in the field of flowers but it slowly disappeared as the battle field itself shattered away.

" Lila! Your soul gem! Its black! " Jade called out as Lila looked down.

" Oh oh looks like when Lila broke into despair her soul gem corrupted " Kyubey said.

" No noo I don't want to be a witch!.. No..no! " Lila cried.

Lila's pendent slowly started to become black as she cried, Jade quickly searched for the black seed which Homura was holding out to her, Jade quickly took it and rushed over to her but the seed then fell onto her own pendent as Jade tripped " No! No! not me .. not me.. I don't want it.. " Jade cried.

" Lila .. " Genie called almost crying himself at seeing her crying as did the others as well.

Lila then fell onto the ground as she did not want to stand any longer by the weight of grief made by the blackness of her soul gem.

As this was happening a portal appeared by Aladdin, Iago and Jasmine " Genie its time.. " Aladdin said but Genie shook his head " Not until I've helped her! " Genie replied.

Aladdin and the others all turned to each other as they entered the portal which quickly closed behind them " Wait! No Genie! " Aladdin yelled but that did not stop the portal closing " Genie..".

" Homura please you can use time travel right..? use it on Lila.. stop this! " Jade pleaded as she watched her friend shed more tears onto the flowers around her.

" I can't .. I can't.. I'm sorry " Homura replied.

" I will then! " Genie yelled as he rushed over to Lila trying to use his magic to pure the pendent but with every sort of magic he was using it didn't work " Come on! I don't want to see you cry anymore! " Genie yelled.

But as Genie spoke a light pink shine appeared in front of everyone causing Homura to look up and slowly ran forward to the figure that appeared by Lila side " Madoka.. Madoka.. " Homura spoke out as she looked at the magical girl with Pink hair appear in front of Lila.

Madoka looked down at Genie and smiled " It's okay now, I'll take her burden before she turns into a witch, she will no longer be cursed, she can live her life out free! " she said as she placed her hand down over Lila's soul gem which was cured of its grief causing Lila to stop and smile as a small tear left her face.

Madoka then made her way in front of Jade who stopped the grief from Jade's pendent as well " Thank you.. I didn't want to battle any longer.. but.. where were you ..?! for Laura ..you could of saved her .. " Jade asked.

" I'm sorry I only just granted my own wish I'm sorry for your friend but I am here so you can no longer be cursed you will just have to keep on living for her sake and keep on smiling " Madoka said before turning to Homura " Before I leave .. You know you've always been my best friend " Madoka said before disappearing leaving Homura to cry.

Genie then looked up for a moment to feel something pulling behind him, as he looked it was the portal as he stood up, Jade and Lila both made their way towards Homura before hugging her.

" Don't worry Homura we know how much she means to you but we will always be here to support you in your battle to see her once again " Lila said.

" Thank you for being there for us " Jade said to Genie before he pulled into the portal leaving an Image of Lila smiling.

**I can stop crying now right.. good yes ok **

**Anime used was Madoka Magical go check it out its only 13 episodes long **

**I cried through all of this .. I had to put my laptop down 3 times **

**I wonder how many people will cry in this chapter.. **

**opps**

**Ok next up is chapter 19 **

**Review and Rate**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally after a few weeks I can update this story again Thanks to Zitagirl for writing in her parts for this story as well, I will be writing about what Genie and Lila are going through while she is writing what the gang is going through. **

**I hope this explains a bit about Lila's whole universe for the moment. **

**Thank you to those who have followed the story so far I hope to see your reviews on it soon **

_Chapter 19 _

_London, 1702_

The portal opened near to the edge of the old city of England. It was soon sunset and the citizens were going home. Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and Carpet got through and the portal behind them were already closing.

"No!" Aladdin shouted and tried to go back, but the portal closed before he could reach it. "No…" He kneeled down and lowered his head sadly. He couldn't believe it. Not only that they still hadn't found their Lila, but now also Genie was stuck in another world and who knew if they could ever get back to him. Jasmine went to her fiancé and put a hand on his shoulder, her head was lowered as well. Even Iago was sad.

"You don't have to be so upset. Your friend is fine and you will see him soon."

"Who's there?" Aladdin asked and he looked around, but all he could see was some citizens.

"I'm right behind you, Aladdin." He turned his head and saw a young tan-skinned woman. Her hair was short and pure white, her eyes were beautiful silver and she had a kind smile on her face. She wore similar clothes to the people around them.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I forget that others may not know what I know," she giggled a bit at herself, confusing the gang what she meant with that. Then she looked at them again with that kind face. "But I did mean what I said. Your friend is fine. In fact, he's now with the girl you have been searching for."

"Wait!" Aladdin stood up and looked in her eyes with a glimpse of hope. "You know where Lila and Genie are? Please tell us!"

"I will, just not right here. You're gathering people's attention with your clothes and magic carpets are something you don't see usually." She pointed at them as she said that. Aladdin and Jasmine took a look at themselves only to see their usual clothes instead of those school uniforms they'd worn in that previous world. More importantly the girl was right: some people did give them weird glances towards them. "See? Please, come with me. I know a place where we can talk quietly."

"Why should we trust you? Iago flew to her face with a rather angry expression. "Did you really think just because you said 'I know where your friends are'," at that part Iago was imitating her voice adding a little cynic into it "we will mindlessly follow you? What if it's a trap? We don't even know your name!"

"Iago, what are-"

"It's fine Jasmine," the girl said, interrupting the princess. "I understand that he or any of you doesn't trust me, since we just met a couple minutes ago. If you don't want to come with me, then it's fine."

Aladdin thought for a minute. Iago had a point: they had never met her before, yet she seems to know them. She even knew about their friends and what they had been doing. Maybe Iago's right and they should leave her? But what if she's telling the truth and she can help them? They needed to take that risk for Lila and Genie.

The young man, not really sure what he should do, turned his head to his fiancé to ask her about that. Jasmine didn't say anything, just give him an encouraging smile and nodded. Aladdin sighed and looked back at the white-haired girl. "We will come, but first, who are you?"

The girl grinned. "I'm Janan," she introduced herself to them. "Now, please follow me. That place isn't far from us," Janan stated and began walking in the direction of that place. The others followed her, expect Iago.

"Iago, come on. We need to go," Jasmine called for him, frowning a bit at him.

The parrot sighed in frustration. He really didn't like that idea. "Fine, but I'll keep an eye on her," he stated then he followed the others as well.

Janan rolled her eyes playfully at him and had an internal laugh. _Some things never change._

_xxxx_

White.

That was all Genie could see a white hallway with windows just lining down the walk way of his view as he stepped out of the portal, as he stood in his place thinking about what he saw in the previous world he wondered what this world would be like so far it was pure or that was what it felt like anyway like some sort of haven.

As Genie cleared his thoughts out he walked down the hallways and looked out one window view line off a large forest which was lined with white trees that looked almost mystic feel to them it was far beyond what he had ever seen before, the sky was the same.

The same blue sky and white clouds filled the sky of this world as he stepped back he looked around for a moment "_Wait…? Where is Al.. Jasmine and the others?_ " He asked himself.

He wondered down the hallway until he reached a large door way which seemed to lead to another room, as he opened the door it seemed to have leaded him to the first open wide room he had seen in a long time.

It wasn't as big as the palace's main room it was slightly smaller than that but still it only had one window which was closed at the moment with purple violet curtains blocking its ability to open at the moment, There were a few light blue arm chairs set by the side of the room with a small table in the middle of them.

The walls were white sliver as were the floor as well as if it was made out of marble, there were a few bookshelves on the side of the wall as did a large painting of what looked to be nothing which confused Genie, why would they be a large painting of nothing in the middle of an empty room.

There was also a large version of the earth itself which was placed on a vine looking table in the middle of the room, it was rotating around as it did it seemed to be glowing at a certain area, as Genie stepped forward to look it was glowing around Agrabah.

Genie frowned for a moment before looking around the room once more before the sound of footsteps were heard from where he had just entered .

Genie panicked as he quickly tried to change into his mini form but could not something was stopping him from using his magic, as he panicked he quickly ran over to the arm chair but before he could hide the doors opened.

He closed his eyes and waved his hands around " I-I'm sorry I don't know where I am? Or How I- " as he opened his eyes they grew wide as he looked at the figure in front of him.

" So you made it after all? I'm sorry for being so late, Would you care for some tea? We have a lot to discuss about ".

xxxx

The streets were quiet as the last citizens had gone to their homes at the time when the gang arrived to the place Janan had led them. There was a rather big two-floored house compare to the houses they had seen so far. Though it looked so old that some of them thought it's going to fall apart anytime soon. Janan was looking around, getting a bit worried about something.

"Where is he? He should be here by now. Did he get into trouble or what?"

"Who should be here?" Aladdin asked, distracting Janan from her thoughts.

"My friend. I have known him for many years now and he is my most trusted person in my whole life. I told him to come here to help. I hope nothing has happened to him or else-"

"Or else what, Jan? A voice came from the door where a tall, also tan-skinned man in his mid-thirties was standing. He had deep blue eyes, had little hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and a goatee. He was grinning widely when his friend turned around frowning a bit at him, but relieved that he's fine.

"Don't do this again. I started to think something happened to you."

"I thought you knew me better than that. You needn't have worried about me."

"Says this the King of Worrying," Janan said teasingly a bit which made the man snicker.

"Uhm, excuse me for interrupting you guys, but who are you?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to Janan's friend.

" Oh, where are my manners?" He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My name is Ge-"Janan cleared her throat quietly, so only he could hear it, "-miny. I'm an old friend of Jan. Nice to meet ya" Jiminy greeted than with a big grin on his face. "Now, why don't we go inside? It's getting late and the nights are really cool here."

Jiminy led them in the old house. It had a pleasant look with the nice colours of the walls. It was even very clear. The living room was very well-furnished. The floor was covered with a huge carpet and in the middle of it, there were 2 big couch opposites to each other and a nice table between them. Even some paintings were hanging on the walls for decoration.

Janan looked at her friend and smiled. "This place looks great. You really outdid yourself. Thank you."

Jiminy blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it was nothing, Jan. You know me: anything for my friends."

"Aham!"Everyone turned to the impatient parrot. "Yeah, yeah, nice house and all, but have you guys forgotten why we are here in the first place?" Iago reminded them and glared at the strange girl.

"I haven't forgotten it, Iago," she replied kindly then gestured to the sofa. "Please, take a seat." Aladdin and Jasmine sat on the sofa down, Iago landed on the edge of it and Carpet was next to them. Janan and Jiminy sat down on the opposite couch and she started, "So, what do you want to know first?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about TELL US WHO THE HE-"Aladdin shut Iago's beak to stop his shouting. Iago tried to get out from the boy's grip as he was murmuring angrily, but Aladdin didn't let him so easily. After a few seconds Iago stopped struggling and give a glare to the young man. Aladdin sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry for Iago's behaviour. He's a bit short-tempered and he doesn't trust strangers that well," he said then frowned a bit. While he kinda agreed with Iago and wanted to find out who that girl is and how she knows them, their friends' whereabouts was more important now. "You said earlier you know where Lila and Genie are, right?" She nodded. "Please, tell us!"

"Certainly!" she said, a little smile was on her face again as she looked at the not-so-happy but a bit calmer parrot in Aladdin. "I think you can let him go now."

Aladdin released his feathered friend, who immediately flew back to the sofa's edge still angry at his friends for that. This whole situation was strange for him and they didn't really listen to him when he was talking about how he feels about it while they were going to this place. First off, that portal wasn't in that world where the other portals were. Secondly, that girl was everything but normal. Not her appearance or how she looked what gave him that feeling, although he did find it odd that she had white hair like Lila, but rather her acting, how she knew them and something else he couldn't tell what exactly was that. Not to mention that Jiminy guy who seemed very familiar to him. He reminded him to that big blue lug, but somehow that didn't really surprise him after they had seen how in other worlds Genie was in, like in that pony world or the one where he was a young man in college. But if he was the genie of this world, why was he with that girl? Maybe, just maybe, he could give at least a chance to her.

Janan sensed that seeing Iago's expression, which made her a bit relieved and smiled at the parrot before she turned her back to the couple. "So, their whereabouts, right?" she was pretending that she was thinking about it, then she continued "A question first. Have you ever heard about gods and goddesses?"

"You mean gods like in Greek and Egyptian mythology?" Jasmine asked.

"Something like that, princess. But, unlike those, these gods actually are really real," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked then continued. "I thought there was only one god, Allah."

Janan shook her head. "In other worlds, that might be possible, but not in your case. In yours, every planet has its own god who protect and controls it. Each god has its own unique power, like those gods from several mythologies have, which they can use by their energy when they need it."

"Don't you mean magic?" Iago asked since he had some experiences with magical things and creatures while he was with Jafar.

"No. gods use energy which is basically their life force. Magic is only used by creatures on Earth. As you may now gods are im-"

"Wait a second!" Aladdin said interrupting Janan. "Okay, gods and goddesses exist in our world, but what does this have to do with Lila or Genie?"

Janan had a bit more serious expression on her face now.

xxxx

" I will explain everything just sit in that chair ".

Genie sat in the arm chair watching the tea being poured into his cup his arm was leaned on the arm of the chair was his chin was resting in his hand as he looked up at the world's owner Lila.

Lila had appeared by the doors with a tray of tea which was floating next to her as she sat down next to him.

Genie didn't question her request he just sat there wondering slightly upset and angry that it took this long to find her but at the same time he was glad or at least he thought so.

Lila looked up at him as she had finished pouring out his tea " Would you like any sugar with your tea? " She asked.

" Two please " He said watching her movements, she looked as if she hasn't been sleeping much which worried him but what worried him more was the fact she was here in this strange new world.

She placed two drops of sugar into his tea before returning to her own " You may be wondering why you are here and not with the others right? " She spoke calmly.

" Sort of.. but .. are you.. really … " he tried to speak out by the thought of him finally finding her was amazing to him but at the same time he was afraid.

" I am .. your friend Genie .. yes I'm sorry for my actions but they were not made by me I had to go back here or my own good because you see .. I was changed into a creature due to two powers being made by two different beings and with their powers being mixed I was changed into what you saw on that day ".

Genie's eyes widen at her " But.. that doesn't explain about what you are.. I know you're not human you have some sort of magic to you .. are you a mage .. or a witch? " He asked.

Lila looked at him and laughed slightly which caused him to look at her like she was mad " Oh no I'm sorry I'm just surpaised that you think I'm a witch.. no I'm far from that "

" Then what are you? " He asked trying to stay calm but he was scared of knowing really what was more powerful than a witch? A Genie maybe.. no she wouldn't be a that.

" I don't even use magic in fact.. " She added on before looking at him " You know I thought when you first saw me, I thought you were going to be all excited by I guess from traveling through different worlds that can really change you .. ".

" Well YEAH! I was going into worlds thinking I was able to find you but … oh nevermind .. just tell me what you are? " He said in an angry tone which even surpaised him.

Lila stood up from her seat as she wondered over to the earth in the middle of the room " I am the Goddess of Earth ".

xxxx

"What!?" The gang was shocked by the news.

"Don't believe me? Well, haven't you noticed all the strange things happened around her? How she's always has been with magical beings? That everywhere you go a friend of hers is always there? How she turned into that creature when you were searching for in your world? Think about it."

"But why she never told us?" Jasmine asked.

"Because she was afraid how would you react to it."

"But we are her friends'" Aladdin said with anger in his tone. "She should trust us more than that by now."

Hearing that Janan' smile completely disappeared and frowned at the young hero. "I thought you would show more sympathy than that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you forget how you pretended yourself as Prince Ali Ababwa for Jasmine, because you were afraid that she wouldn't love you as a street rat because she's a princess? Am I wrong?"

Aladdin eyes widened as realization hit him. _She knows this as well?_ His anger faded away and lowered his head. "You're right," he said quietly but they could hear him. "I should know better by now what she's going through."

Janan smiled a bit hearing that from the young man. "I'm glad you do. So, I think I should explain how you got here, am I correct?" They nodded. "How should I explain this? Oh, yes I got it. You see, some of the gods are able to open portals to other worlds. Those worlds mostly are not connected to each other, but they can be similar to each other. Gods have their own world as well. I think your friends must be in that world."

"So they are alright?" Aladdin asked hopefully and Janan nodded which made him relieved and happy. At least they knew now where they were.

"Is that possible that a person can be in other worlds too? Wherever we were we always met a Lila and even some others, but they were different in some ways." Jasmine asked.

Janan nodded. "It's not rare that somebody has multiple versions of himself with different attitudes or even personality. For example let's say in another world, you never met or Aladdin was a prince and Jasmine was living on the streets or that you had others in your group. Anything can be possible."

"And is it possible that those who we met at those worlds are live in ours as well?" Aladdin asked sadly.

Janan and Jiminy exchanged looks, knowing what he meant. "Look, I know seeing somebody's death can be very depressing and upsetting. I have gone through that, but I'm afraid there are things you can't change. Nothing is perfect and sometimes life can be very injustice to others. I don't like it either, but we have to accept it."

"But this doesn't mean you can't be friends with her in your world, just because she was unlucky in that one," Jiminy told them trying to cheer them up a bit.

The guys smiled a bit. He was right. If she was also in their world, they might become friends and not let happen what had happened in that world. She even could be like in those worlds, where she was very kind. Seeing that Janan smiled and gave him a wink and Jiminy grinned.

"Well, now we now know even things we never thought we would," Iago commented then took off from the spot he was a minute before and flew near to Janan's face. "but there's still one thing we don't know:" he was landing on her legs, when he started raging "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW YOU-"

"Iago-"

"What kid? Don't you think we should know how on earth she knows about us?"

"Iago, maybe you should look at where you're standing now." Aladdin pointed where Iago was standing, with a terrified and shocked face

"What!? Can't you see I'm trying to get the truth out of her? Why should I bother myself to look what's with her le…" Iago was speechless when he looked where he was standing. Instead of what he expected, he wasn't on her legs. He actually was on the couch and her legs were more like a ghost's.

"Here we go again." Janan murmured to herself and put a hand on her forehead, knowing what's coming.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH"

xxxx

The feeling between Lila and Genie had changed at this moment as Genie stares at the statement of what Lila had just spoken out to him " A goddess? .. " He muttered.

" I know this is a great shock to you but yes I am the goddess of earth .. well the third goddess anyway there were two others " she explained.

" Wait ..Wait! Slow down you can't be a goddess that would make you immoral! I saw you cut yourself get stabbed and.. hurt " Genie said as he stood up from his seat.

" Ah yes .. I should explain.. I was wondered .. if I told you would be too shocked to even be my friend anymore.. as it is proved now to your reaction .. For getting hurt I faked it I just made it appear like I was hurt so you wouldn't question if I were human or not .. maybe I should of just said yes to me being a witch after all.. I sure do feel like one at the moment with all the lying and betray that I have been doing to you and the others.. ".

Genie stared at his so called best friend as she muttered the words that came from her own lips but he noticed that she was slightly sad as she did mutter to him which caused him to be less sad about the matter now.

" Why did you have to lie though I thought I was your friend? " He asked once more which caused Lila too look at the empty painting on the wall.

" I guess you can't see the image can you .. that makes sense you are from earth after all and are not an being such as I … You see Genie I was made by the higher god .. Highness they made all gods and goddess to each planet .. that includes myself .. it's a law that no gods or goddess can say to a mortal who they are and I have broken that rule .. but the fact that nothing has happen shows that Highness has changed and is now allowing this rule to go forward ".

" I don't know why this is happening now but I'm glad it means I can go on living with the way I am now with you all .. unless you do not want me there than I can understand that " She explained.

Genie shook his head as he walked up to Lila and shook her shoulders " No! I didn't come here to say that to you I came here to find you so I can take you back with me! .. and the others.. I don't want you to be alone here! I'm sure you don't want that too ".

Lila looked up at Genie and smiled slightly " Your right it would be too depressing for me to be alone up here on my own ".

" I'm glad I only allowed you up here and not the others I'm sure they would have a lot more to say to me but I'm glad I had another explain it for me ".

" So Aladdin and the others are somewhere else? " he asked with Lila nodding back.

" Yes I sent my friend Solar to look for someone to explain what the world of gods and goddess as for me ".

Genie then sat down again in the arm chair as Lila did the same " So if you're the goddess.. who owned the earth last..? " he asked.

" The last god was my father William and before him was Sophia the one you have met and since before.. she wants the earth back but it was not really her fault she turned out this way it was Williams and Highness .. they forced her to make mortals and animals .. which I can understand as is hard seeing something taking apart but she did not need to become so bad from it ".

" I wish one day she will realize that we can work things out or if Highness can give her own new planet for her to be herself again and maybe fix a few things she has broken before ".

Genie watched the concern on her face " So you won't be so angry with her anymore? " He asked, Lila shook her head.

" When I go to the next meeting I will see Highness and request this, I just hope they will listen to me and accept the request ".

" Anyway I should explain about the whole thing properly shouldn't I.. well Every god and goddess have their own planet to protect but some gods can take other roles of planets and even marry and gain more power, that's what Sophia tried to do with Pluto's god at one point but the poor thing became corrupted from Sophia's torment that his broken now and this did not work out for her nor him either .. so now that is why I was planning on going to Pluto and try to fix the god myself maybe by helping him I can shine a new life for him.. maybe with the help of Neptune's god I can get through to him ".

" You see Genie all of us Goddess and Gods need to protect each other but it's hard since some gods and goddess have gone down different paths .. It hard you know going through that .. that's what I plan to do after all now .. but Sophia stopped those plans when she captured me and made me restart my life as that .. last me and now my powers aren't what they used to be anymore ".

" How can you get your powers back to normal? ".

" I stay here for a while .. It doesn't help that Sophia made me changed me into that monster thing ages ago ".

Genie tried to take all this info in, it was more than he excepted of what he thought Lila would tell him but he had to accept it because he cared for her too much to just stop believing her at this point.

" So what about the worlds that me and the others went through? " he asked.

" Oh my father made those while he was the god of earth, he made different worlds and that's where you got taken too I'm sorry you went through them it must have been really bad.. well I know that last one was anyway ".

Genie looked down for a moment and nodded " Yeah it was but it doesn't matter now I found you .. that's all I care about now " He said as she floated next to her.

xxxx

Iago was screaming as he could as he was trying to get out from Jiminy's grip, who tried to stop him. Aladdin and Jasmine couldn't even say a word from the shock. Even though they had seen many things, they didn't expect that.

"I knew something was not right with her. She's a freakin' ghost!" he shouted.

"Will you stop raging for a minute?!"

"Why should I when you still holding me like that?"

"If you stop shouting, I will release you!"

"And what will you do to us with your little ghost-girlfriend if I listen to you? Call your lord so he can get our souls too? Or you want to make us into your puppets? Or-"

"QUIET!" The room fell in silence at Janan's order. The smile on her face she'd had minutes ago, now was replaced with a really angry and annoyed expression. Even her look could have killed anyone in that moment. Seconds later, she heaved a sigh, trying to calm down and looked at the parrot. "Just to your record, no we don't call anyone to get your souls, nor make you into our puppets. Just give me a minute and I will tell you the truth." Iago only glared at her in response and she sighed and turned her head to her friend. "Keep an eye on him until he has calmed down, okay? I want him to hear me out."

"What are you?" Aladdin finally could say something. Janan heard it and sighed as she turned around to look at them.

"What you see now, is my soul,"

"So you are a ghost" Iago murmured rather loudly.

"Not really. I still have my body, just not right here. Believe I would have come to you in my body, if I could, but it's rather impossible for me."

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Centuries ago, evil sorcerers brought me back from the death to get and use my powers for evil purposes. However, something went wrong which saved my life and I could keep my powers, but because the revivification spell wasn't completed, my body is not completely fine. If I leave the place my body can be found now, I would immediately die. So instead I go around in my soul form whenever I want to see what's going on with the world."

"So you can leave your body without any problem?" Aladdin asked and Janan nodded with a little smile on her face now. "How is that possible? Are you some kind of a god or what?"

She shook her head "I'm a half-blood. Half human, half Spirit" as she said Janan conjured up two little figures on the table with some magic. The first was a figure of a regular woman, the other was a very tall bluish white human being. Janan levitated the second one to show it to them. "What you see here is a Spirit. They are very rare, but needed in the same time. They guard the most ancient and powerful relics in the world and they also can control and manipulate the souls around them if they have to. Mostly they are in ancient, sacred temples, however sometimes they are out of their positions and even fall in love with a human and have a child." The two figures hugged and kissed each other. A third figure appeared on the table which looked very similar to Janan. "Half-bloods inherit some of the Spirits' powers, can live for thousands of years and they gain magic as well." The third figure presented what she just said with some effects. "However, they are extremely rare. I myself am the last and 8th Half-blood in known history so far and I was born millennia ago." As she finished, the figures disappeared as well.

"Only 8?" Janan nodded in response to Aladdin's question. "That's really unfair."

"Maybe, maybe not. Not every half-blood was like me," she said with a sad smile as she remembered back how some half-bloods were in the past and what they had done.

"One more question," a now relaxed Iago said. "How do you know about us so much?"

"It's easy. I'm prophet, faithful servant of Fate. I can see into the future like Phasir in your world" They gave her confused looks and she sighed. "I guess you haven't met him yet. My bad. It is still not like it was in my youth," she frowned at herself a bit like she didn't like that, then she looked and smiled at them. "I had many visions about you guys many years ago and recently I had one where you were travelling in different worlds and you even came here, so I thought about help you out." She stood up and gave them a very kind smile. "So, is everything clear now?" Aladdin and Jasmine nodded, Carpet too in his was and even Iago nodded. Janan smiled at that and motioned to Jiminy to release him. He did it and Iago flew back to his friends and landed on Aladdin' shoulder.

"I guess you must be hungry and tired after that long day. Jiminy, could you lead them to the dining room and serve dinner?"

"Sure thing, Jan."

"Thank you. After that you can rest in the guest rooms. I suppose you prepared the rooms for them as well?" He nodded proudly and she smiled back. "For me, I'll go out for a bit. I need some fresh air."

"Wait. What if someone comes too close to you and finds out your secret?" Jasmine asked a bit worried.

Janan giggled a bit and smiled at her. "The people have already gone home for some rest. Also, normally only some magical creatures can see me in my soul form, but I made myself visible for you. Now go and eat. We can talk tomorrow before you go back to your world."

The gang agreed and thanked them for that. Jiminy leaded them to the dining room and started making the dinner. Janan sighed after they'd left the room. _Well, that went well._

xxxx

Lila showed Genie the many different planets and gods " This here is Solar he owns Saturn .. you have ready met the gods of Uranus, Flare owns Mars and her husband owns Venus " Lila explained the many other planets that Genie would know off as she explained he was interested in this new form of knowledge which made him smile at her.

" _It feels like she never left_ " he thought.

" Do the stars need gods too? " He asked but Lila shook her head " No because the stars are what is needed to make a god or goddess it's a material Highness uses to make us into what we are " she explained.

" So you're a star .. no wonder you're so bright when you smile " he flirted at her, Lila blushed and poked his shoulder " Heh Shh you .. I'm only made from universal stars and a personality ".

" But it still makes who you are .. your own being ".

Lila said nothing back but she did smile a bit looking back at her friend " I'm glad you're here Genie ".

xxxx

Janan was sitting on the roof of the house while watching the stars, bringing up some old memories from her childhood.

"Jan?" The voice brought her back to reality and she looked at him. Her friend was in his true form like she had met him for the very first time.

"Sorry Genie. I was just deep in my thoughts. Anyway, how are they now?"

"They are fine. They had a dinner then they went to get some sleep."

"Good. They really needed that." She commented and tried to smile but failed.

"What's wrong?" Genie asked concerned seeing that something was troubling her.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired, that's all." She turned away from him but Genie just appeared right in front of her in a poof of smoke.

"Oh no, you are not. You should better know by now that you can't lie to me. Besides, it's written all over your face that something is troubling you," he said then gave her a reassuring smile. "So go on and tell good old Genie about it. You know you can tell me everything."

She heaved a sigh then started, "It's just hard to see them again. Al, Jas, Iago and Carpet, all of our old friends, but yet I can't totally act around them like I always did, because they don't know us."

"It's not easier for me either," he sighed then continued, "Why don't we tell them, then? They might understand it," Genie suggested but she just shook her head.

"We can't change fate, Genie. Not even if we really want it. That's why I told you to disguise yourself while they are here. It's enough that they've been in worlds they never should have visited in the first place, I didn't want to make things even harder."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What about that incident when they found out your secret?"

"That… was a mistake," she lowered her head and tears were forming in her eyes. To comfort her, Genie hugged her, but his arms just went through a bit. Janan looked up at him and smiled thankfully at him for trying to make her feel better. Thank you, Genie."

He smiled back and leaned closer to her head. "Anytime, Jan," he whispered in her ear. Janan smiled even bigger now for that, before she stood.

"I think I should go back for some rest as well. Also, I need to call him back. Could you stay here with them, just to make sure nothing bad will happen?"

Genie turned into a soldier and saluted. "Yes, Ma'm! Genie Soldier makes sure nothing will go in or get out!"

Janan giggled. "Thanks Genie." She was about to go when a sudden thought came to her and she smiled at him teasingly. "Jiminy? I thought you were more creative than that."

"Hey, some people will become famous with that name later." He turned into a blue version of Jiminy Cricket and pointed at himself. "Like this guy."

Janan couldn't help but laugh. "You always know how to make people laugh, don't you?"

Genie turned back to himself and shrugged. "Hey, it's a life style," he said then gave her a smile and told her to go. Janan nodded and her form turned into a little light ball leaving the city behind it and flew back to its body.

The night was cold and quiet when the little light ball got back to that part of the Seven Deserts. The ruins were covered with sand and only very few parts were visible for anyone, who came to that place. To most people that place didn't mean anything, but the wise ones know that thousands of years ago this was the centre of a great empire after the Great War. The light ball flew to the biggest ancient ruin: the palace. It still stood like it did many years ago, but the sand had already covered some parts of the great monument. The light went through the walls it found the right room, where Janan's body was laying. The light slowly entered her body through her chest and seconds later the young girl woke up.

"It's good to be back in my body again," she said as she got up from the place her body was. "But now I need to find that amulet. It must be in the Library," she murmured to herself then she started walking towards the Library. It wasn't far from her, but for her it seemed longer this time. Everything around her brought up memories about her past when this place, unlike now, was full of people and happiness. She could even swear that she heard laughs of children. _No, this can't be real._ She shook her head trying to push back these memories. Normally she didn't get upset about this pace, but seems like after seeing her old friends made this hard for her that day.

Finally she got to the library, her favourite part of the palace. Books, parchments and scrolls from all around the world. The documents from the Great Library of Alexandria and even some Corvinus, play scripts from Shakespeare just to mention some. Genie, knowing how she loved them, always tried to bring to the library some very important writings, so she can keep them in safe. But now she wasn't there to read or check if everything was there, but for that amulet.

She didn't need to search much. She found it at a pile of some new books. She took it and raised closer to her face. The amulet was rounded and it contained golden smoke. She murmured a spell and the amulet opened, letting the mist get out. The smoke was spinning around as it was taking a rounded shape. The middle of the smoke was shining for a second then a picture was forming. In it a man was standing. He had blonde hair and his dress was golden.

Smiling that it worked, Janan called out for the man. "Solar, can you hear me?"

The man turned around a bit surprised then smiled as he realized who the person was. "Oh, hi Janan. I started to think you won't call me today."

"Sorry for that. This day was a bit harder than I thought it would be."

"Why? Did something go wrong? Lila's friends didn't get there or what?"

"What? No, of course not. Everything went well, don't worry. Well almost… but I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind." He shrugged in response, not really want to make her feel ba and she was thankful for that. Even if they hadn't met for millennia, Solar seemed to be the same as he was when she and her master, Fate, visited the world of gods. "Anyway, thank you for that portal you made for them to get to this world."

"It was my pleasure to help out Lila's friends. Also, it was good to talk to you again."

"I'm actually was surprised you still remembered me after over 9 thousand years ago, but I guess it is not that much to gods like you," she said then frowned as a thought came to her, but she immediately shushed it. "Can we talk later? I don't feel that well today."

"Are you sick?"

"No, just too many memories have been brought back." She touched her forehead like she had a headache. "Being 5, 000 years old could do that to you, you know."

"I see. Well, you know how to call me, if you need me" He pointed to the opened amulet.

"I know. Oh, one more thing."

Solar was about to close the communication when she called for him. "What is it?"

"If what you said to me about your world was true, then you should really look after Lila. I'm afraid Sophia hasn't given up her goals yet and I don't think she totally works alone," she said it seriously. Maybe she didn't know too much about their world, but she knew how it is with evil persons. She had way too many experiences in dealing with them in her life.

Solar understood what she said and a bit later they said their goodbyes to each other and the golden mist went back to the amulet. When it was done, Janan went back to her place to get some shut eye.

Xxxx

Lila looked up at what seemed to be a space night sky over looking some of the planets that were open for her to view now properly, as she turns to see Genie flipping through a few books on the side.

Lila closed the window shut as she wondered back into the middle of the room before looking over to Genie " I will staying here a bit longer you know .. until my powers are a bit fuller .. do you think Aladdin and the others will be needing me any time soon " she asked.

Genie looked up from his book " Properly not Al needs to learn to be a leader if his going to be sultan of Agrabah but maybe he'd need a push in the right direction ".

Lila looked towards the earth and at Agrabah, she waved her hand at the window again as it opened she touched the point where the city was and threw it to the open window as an image of Agrabah appeared through it.

" Lila? " Genie asked looking at what she was doing he walked over to her, " Genie you are always welcome into this world but for now I want you to take a day's rest in your home for now promise me that ok " Lila said.

Genie was shocked was she really trying to get rid of him this easy " Lila I just found you there is no way I am leaving you know not without you! " He exclaimed.

" But Genie if Aladdin gets in trouble who is gonna save him .. you need to be there for him " Lila explained.

Genie crossed his arms " I know that but he still has Carpet, Jasmine and Iago for now he'll have to deal without me for a while " he said staying in his place.

Lila looked at him for a moment and sighed " Your too stubborn sometimes " she muttered.

" You are too little missy " He said nudging her.

" I just hope he makes some friends then maybe it would be a lot more easier to get things done " Lila muttered as she looked out to Agrabah through the open window.

xxxx

It was dawn when the gang, Genie, disguised as Jiminy, and Janan were at the square the portal was the other day. The citizens were just getting up, so they could go back to their world without any interruption.

And the portal should be here right now," as Genie said, a new portal opened in front of them. Genie grinned widely and turned to them. "Here it is. The way to your home."

"Thank you, Jiminy, Janan for everything." Jasmine thanked them and Genie grinned even bigger.

"Don't mention it, guys. But I think you should go now. Your friends are waiting for you on the other side.

"You're right. Come on, guys." Aladdin said and motioned to the portal.

"Al, could you give me a minute?" Iago asked his friend and Aladdin nodded. Iago flew closer to Janan, but this time he wasn't mad or anything. "Look, I'm sorry for how I was acting yesterday."

Janan smiled kindly at the parrot. "It's fine. I never was mad at you for that. You can be good and you know this. Just stick around them and you will see."

"Yeah, right" That was all he said before he flew back to the others and Janan just rolled her eyes. The gang said goodbye to Janan and Genie, who waved back in response, and the portal closed right after all of them had gone through.

"Well, everything went well, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so," Janan murmured and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Genie asked concerned and Janan sighed.

"I'm afraid this wasn't the last time our world got interact with that one. I had a vision last night."

"What it was about?"

"I saw Lila, Diana and two other persons together. It was something about a war or something and they had to fight as well."

"War? Didn't Diana tell us about a war when we met her last time at Al and Jas' wedding?"

"I guess that's what she was talking about," she sighed and looked at the sky. "but I can't tell for sure what's going to happen. All we can do now is hoping everything will be alright."

**Thank you zita again for writing this chapter with me and sharing a bits of her character in the story, also look a little insight to a new story I'm doing what will it be you'll have to find out when it comes up. **

**Review and rate!**


End file.
